La Familerie Doranovski
by Jin Ginkaku
Summary: Non, Hagrid ne pouvait laisser ce pauvre Harry devant la porte des Dursley. A la place, il le laissa à son ami Doranovski, à la tête de la plus grande Familerie d'Europe. Harry grandit alors dans le monde sorcier, entouré des nombreuses créatures magiques. Résumé pourri comme d'hab...
1. Prologue

Bonjour !

Après réflexion, et surtout après avoir relu mes chapitres, j'ai vraiment eu envie de poster ce prologue que je garde dans mon ordi depuis au moins un an. Je vous promets que je me consacrerai en premier lieu à Nobless. Cela me semble de toute façon indiscutable.

Pour la présentation, c'est beaucoup moins compliqué en terme d'histoire que Nobless - ça va me reposer - et son originalité est la création de la Familerie. Donc c'est largement inspirée des Animaux Fantastiques. Je pense avoir commencé à écrire après avoir vu le film... Non je n'expliquerai pas maintenant ce que veut dire Familerie haha. au chapitre suivant ;)

Quoi d'autre ? Cela me permet également d'insister sur des personnages parfois mis de côté. Je pense notamment à Hagrid... et Victor Krum si je me souviens bien. Voilà voilà...

Donc voici le prologue, qui est TRÈS proche de celui du canon. Du coup ce n'est pas vraiment mon style, mais je trouve ça intéressant... Ah et il fait très cliché, par rapport à d'autres fics merveilleuses, vous allez vite savoir de quoi je parle... Mais je vous promet que dès le chapitre suivant je dévie complètement. Enfin, le prologue est très court, donc j'espère vous donner au moins le chapitre 1 dans pas très longtemps...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Privet Drive était un quartier normal, avec des maisons d'une banalité ennuyeuse, aux habitants si ordinaires qu'ils en étaient fades. L'architecte qui avait eu la charge de ce nouveau quartier ne s'était pas cassé la tête, si bien que toutes les habitations étaient semblables. Seuls les jardins parfaitement entretenus permettaient à un inconnu de se repérer. En un mot, Privet Drive était normal, et sans aucun intérêt, sauf pour ceux qui cherchaient à tout prix la normalité.

Pourtant, le 31 octobre 1981, à minuit, Privet Drive se trouva lié à une affaire des plus singulières…

Tout d'abord, un homme très vieux à en juger la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe, apparut à l'angle de la rue, si soudainement qu'il semblait avoir jailli du sol. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe ainsi qu'une cape violette qui balayait le sol, et chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucles. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. Cet homme s'appelait Albus Dumbledore.

Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'arriver dans une rue où tout en lui, depuis son nom jusqu'à ses bottes, ne pouvait être qu'indésirable.

Ensuite, il y avait un chat qui avait passé toute la journée assis sur un muret, en face du 4, Privet Drive, sans jamais bouger de sa place. A l'arrivée de Dumbledore, le chat miaula, puis sauta de son perchoir. Lorsqu'il atterrit, ce n'était plus un chat, mais une femme d'allure sévère, qui portait également une cape d'un vert émeraude. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en chignon et elle avait l'air particulièrement agacée. Cette femme était le Professeur McGonagall.

Ensemble, ils commencèrent à parler, au sujet d'étoiles filantes, de fêtes, et d'un certain Dedalus Diggle. Ils s'interrompirent seulement lorsqu'un grondement sourd brisa le calme environnant. Le bruit augmenta en intensité jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent une énorme moto tomber du ciel et atterrir devant eux, sur la chaussée.

Si la moto était énorme, elle n'était rien comparée à l'homme qui était dessus. Il était à peu près deux fois plus grand que la moyenne et au moins cinq fois plus large. Il était tellement grand que ce n'était pas normal. On aurait dit un sauvage, avec ses longs cheveux noirs en broussaille, et sa barbe qui cachait presque entièrement son visage. Pourtant, quiconque aurait regardé attentivement son visage aurait vu de la gentillesse dans son regard.

– Professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall, les salua ce qui semblait être un géant, alors qu'il descendait de sa moto, tout en tenant un tas de couverture dans ses immenses bras.

– Hagrid, répondit poliment Albus, vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ?

– Non, Monsieur. Le petit bonhomme s'est endormi quand nous survolions Bristol.

Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall se penchèrent sur le tas de couvertures. A l'intérieur, à peine visible, un bébé dormait profondément. Sous une touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jais, ils distinguèrent sur son front une étrange coupure en forme d'éclair.

– Vous êtes sûr que… ? Souffla le professeur McGonagal.

– Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Son frère Charlie, montre une plus grande puissance et il a une cicatrice en forme d'étoile. Celle-ci - il montra le front du bébé - a dut être causée par un débris du plafond.

– Mais...tout de même, le laisser à des moldus ! s'exclama avec une colère contenue la femme. Ne peut-il pas rester avec eux ?

– Je crains que le statut de Sauveur de Charlie ne cause un déchirement dans leur relation...Et puis, James et Lily doivent s'occuper de…

– Et abandonner Harry !? Balbutia avec indignation McGongall. Leur relation ne sera pas déchirée, elle n'existera plus !

– C'est pour le meilleur...Fit avec une grande confiance Dumbledore, et néanmoins une certaine tristesse dans le regard. Derrière lui, Hagrid poussa un long hurlement de chien blessé.

– Chut ! Siffla le McGonagall. Vous allez réveiller les Moldus !

– Dé...désolé, sanglota Hagrid en sortant de sa poche un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe dans lequel il enfouit son visage, c'est juste que...le pauvre bonhomme...vivre avec des moldus…

Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit soupir, avant de faire quelques pas, le bébé dans les bras, pour le poser sur le pas de la porte du 4, Privet Drive. Il posa une lettre sur la couverture, et recula pour se retrouver à côté de ses deux compagnons.

– C'est mieux pour tout le monde, Hagrid. Et nous reviendrons lorsqu'il aura onze ans. Je vous le promets, assura le vieil homme avant de disparaître de la même façon qu'il était apparu. Un instant plus tard, McGonagall le suivit.

Ne resta que Hagrid qui regardait toujours le bébé avec tristesse. Il leva les yeux vers la maison, imagina la prochaine décennie du jeune Harry au 4 Privet Drive. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement ses habitants, mais avait déjà entendu Lily parler de sa sœur, et ce qu'elle en disait n'était pas très glorieux. Une idée germa dans l'esprit jugé si souvent simplet du géant.

S'il permettait à l'enfant de vivre une enfance heureuse, sans pour autant déranger son frère et ses parents, personne ne lui en voudrait… n'est-ce pas ?

La pensée devint certitude, et il traversa rapidement la pelouse, pour reprendre dans ses bras le bébé. Un dernier regard derrière lui, pour vérifier que personne ne le voyait, et il partit sur sa moto, comme il était venu. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il permit au quartier de retomber dans sa normalité si chérie par la famille Dursley, et ce, pour de nombreuses années.

Le voyage dura longtemps, et ce ne fut qu'une dizaine d'heures plus tard que Hagrid et sa jeune charge arrivèrent à destination : Saint Pétersbourg. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps dans la ville moldu endormie, et dès que Hagrid trouva une place avec une fontaine nommée Babayaga, une harpie célèbre dans les contes russes, ils traversèrent la surface de l'eau pour se trouver dans la partie sorcière. Contrairement à Londres, les russes avaient créé une véritable cité entièrement magique, indétectable pour les moldus, ce qui leur conférait une sécurité que les Britanniques enviaient lorsqu'ils en avaient connaissance.

Le géant parcourut le quartier résidentiel dans lequel ils étaient apparus, jusqu'à trouver l'Allée marchande. De là, il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour trouver un bâtiment gigantesque qui se trouvait en coin de rue. Ses murs étaient en pierre blanche, avec de longues colonnes, et s'élevaient sur trois étages qui se finissaient en dôme doré. Au-dessus de la porte à double battant, aux dimensions extravagantes, un écriteau noir et doré indiquait : Familerie Doranovski. Le tout ressemblait au siège de la banque de Gringotts à Londres, en moins penché et avec une importante influence russe dans l'architecture. C'était en tout cas la première impression qu'avait eu Hagrid, des années auparavant.

Ledit Hagrid monta les trois marches qui le séparaient de la lourde porte et appuya sur une sonnette, où était écrit à côté : Doranovski - Privé. Au-dessus de la sonnette qu'avait utilisée Hagrid, se trouvait sa jumelle qui comportait la légende suivante : Doranovski - Familerie. Il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour qu'enfin la porte s'ouvre sur un homme en robe de chambre mauve, encore à moitié endormi.

– A-t-on idée de réveiller…commença-t-il en russe d'une voix bourrue avant de s'arrêter net. Oh, Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, vieille branche ?

Le géant demanda à entrer rapidement, en jetant des coups d'œil assez méfiants par-dessus son épaule. Le gérant de la familerie ouvrit grand la porte et se mit de côté pour le laisser passer, non sans avoir regardé avec curiosité le bébé qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

Celui qui s'appelait Doranovski montra la première porte à gauche qui conduisait au bureau du gérant, comme l'indiquait la pancarte dorée sur le bois. Hagrid s'assit dans un fauteuil et parut enfin se détendre. Il accepta le thé que lui proposa le russe et commença ce pourquoi il était venu :

– Leonid...Est-ce que tu as vu les actualités ? Demanda-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

– Oui, L'Irlande a gagné contre…

– Non, le coupa assez brusquement le garde-chasse à son ami qui était un grand fan de Quidditch. Hier, Tu-sais-qui a été tué.

– Tu-sais-qui ? Je ne connais p...Ah ! Se reprit le russe après avoir cherché dans sa mémoire, mais c'est formidable, Rubeus !

Ledit Rubeus acquiesça avec vigueur et commença son récit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était allé tuer les Potter, et ça avait failli finir en tragédie. Il avait stupéfixié James et assommé Lily avec une facilité déconcertante. Quand il s'était retrouvé dans la chambre des enfants, Charlie et Harry, il avait visé Charlie, et là... Au lieu de tuer le bébé, le sort s'était retourné contre lui, le tuant, et détruisant au passage le toit de la maison. Charlie avait hérité d'une cicatrice en forme d'étoile, tandis qu'un débris entaillait le front de son frère, lui causant cette drôle de coupure en forme d'éclair.

– Certes, certes...c'est bien...mais je ne vois toujours pas la raison pour me réveiller...Bailla Leonid avec désinvolture. Étant russe, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup le mage noir anglais, et, bien qu'il partage la joie de son ami, il pensait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un chaudron.

– Charlie est le nouveau héros anglais…

– C'est lui ? S'interrogea le russe en montrant l'enfant dans les bras du géant.

– Non, c'est son frère, Harry, répondit Rubeus en baissant ses yeux doux vers le bébé.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le frère du nouveau héros anglais ? S'enquit le gérant de la Familerie, qui redemanda un thé à son elfe de maison, Malensky.

– Dumbledore a jugé bon de le séparer de sa famille...soupira Hagrid, en sentant la culpabilité nouer son ventre. Il avait la désagréable impression de trahir son directeur. Pourtant, il ne faisait qu'aider un bébé…

– Et pourquoi ?

Rubeus soupira et s'appliqua à expliquer intelligiblement pour son ami dont l'anglais faiblissait lorsqu'il était fatigué - ou réveillé en pleine nuit.

Tout simplement parce qu'à présent, le Survivant devait avoir droit à toute l'attention de ses parents et qu'Harry ne rentrait pas dans l'équation. Et il serait difficile de le faire comprendre à un enfant, sans qu'il ne ressente de la jalousie à l'égard de celui qui le privait de l'amour et de l'intérêt de ses proches. Dumbledore avait donc décidé d'éloigner Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard. Là, Harry comprendrait, et pourrait rejoindre sa famille. Et avant cela, il resterait chez les Dursley, des moldus allergiques à la magie.

– Merde ! Jura le russe, retrouvant sa langue natale. Et tu vas le placer chez eux ?

– Non...Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça mais...écoute, je veux qu'il soit heureux, moi ! Alors, si tu pouvais…

Il s'arrêta un instant, pendant que Leonid fronçait les sourcils.

– Je peux quoi, vieille branche ?

– Et bien...Tu vois… se fit évasif le géant.

– Non je ne vois pas, répliqua le russe en reposant sa tasse de thé sur le bureau.

– J'aimerai, j'aimerai…

– Oui ? s'impatienta le russe en roulant des yeux.

– Quetuladoptes...lâcha très rapidement le géant, en finissant son thé.

– Hein ? Parle moins vite ! S'exclama son ami qui bougonna : Je parle anglais mais tout de même…

– J'aimerais que tu l'adoptes...Répéta plus lentement Hagrid en observant sa réaction avec attention.

Le visage du sorcier se figea, avant de blanchir, puis rougit profondément. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il finit par se lever brusquement, tout en marmonnant en russe. Enfin, il se tourna vers son ami, le regard plus que sérieux :

– Enfin, Rubeus ! C'est une Familerie, pas une garderie, ici ! S'écria-t-il, alors qu'il recommençait à parcourir son bureau avec nervosité.

– Mais…

– Je ne peux pas...Le coupa son ami. Qu'est-ce que je dirai à Ana ? Elle me tuera...Non, non, je ne peux pas...Trouve quelqu'un...mais pas moi….

– Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance, assena Hagrid en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu ne lui cacheras pas la vérité sur sa famille, mais en même temps, comme tu es russe, tu auras du recul...Et Dumbledore ne pensera jamais à toi s'il y a des recherches et…

– Quoi !? S'étrangla le gérant. Mais tu me demandes de kidnapper un enfant !

– Mais non...Tenta de le calmer le géant, alors que les cris du gérant commençaient à réveiller le petit dans ses bras. Il l'a laissé sur le pas de la porte, c'est comme s'il l'avait abandonné…

– Mais qu'est-ce que je dirai à Ana ? On a déjà un enfant, nous ! Et on a déjà du mal à s'en occuper...Finit-il par reconnaître, avec un brin de tristesse. Sa femme n'était pas souvent à la maison, quant à lui, il s'occupait du magasin, ce qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps.

– S'il te plaît...Le supplia Hagrid, les yeux larmoyants. Je veux qu'il ait une enfance heureuse...Pas avec ses Dursley machins...S'il te plaît…

Le russe garda le silence, comprenant le dilemme de son ami, qui avait lui-même eu une enfance assez triste, avec sa mère partie, et son père mort lorsqu'il avait 13 ans. Il était révolté par le destin de ce petit gars d'être abandonné par ses parents pour atterrir dans une famille de moldus, qui en plus détestaient la magie. Oui, le russe pouvait prédire à ce gosse qu'il aurait une enfance difficile…

Il s'approcha du petit qui s'éveillait doucement, observa sa coupure en forme d'éclair, ses couvertures venants de la maison Potter, son visage tout mignon... Il ressemblait à son fils, pensa-t-il, quoique...tous les enfants se ressemblaient à cet âge-là… Il se concentra sur ses traits fins, et finit par admettre que l'enfant promettait d'être beau plus tard. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux pour lui montrer ses magnifiques iris émeraudes. Le russe jura devant la pureté de ses yeux, et se surprit à sourire au petit ange qui gazouilla en retour.

– Ana va me tuer… Marmonna-t-il pour rassembler le courage de refuser la demande de son ami.

– Non, je m'arrangerai avec elle...S'il te plaît, Leonid, pour lui…

Et Leonid accepta. Il était 3h37 du matin.

Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait sa femme ne le tua pas, et parut même heureuse de trouver un frère à leur fils. Un mois après son arrivée à la Familerie, Harry fut rebaptisé légalement, après un rituel d'adoption, Luka Ivan Doranovski.

* * *

Voili voulou !

Je ne sais toujours pas quoi mettre haha. J'espère que l'idée vous intéresse, même si évidemment, c'est tellement court que vous ne pouvez pas vraiment avoir une image de ce qu'est la Familerie déjà, et la fic en général.

Néanmoins, si l'idée pique votre curiosité, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire encourageant pour avoir la suite ! :) On se retrouve bientôt j'espère ! (Peut-être sur Nobless)

Dernière chose : Comme vous avez pu le voir, le résumé est pourri. C'est pire que tout, les résumés, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi mettre. Donc si une âme charitable pouvait m'en proposer un autre...


	2. Chapter 1

Bonsoir !

Merci pour toutes les reviews encourageantes ! Comme promis le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Merci à ma beta Amélie !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

* * *

 _Cinq années plus tard…_

– Monsieur Doranovski, vous venez d'acquérir une trentaine de créatures magiques, suite à la fermeture de la réserve magique de Sibérie, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être projeté à la tête de la plus grande Familerie d'Europe et d'Asie ?

Leonid marqua un temps avant de répondre, sachant pertinemment que les journalistes devant lui n'étaient pas forcément dans son camp. Certains pourraient très bien déformer ses propos, si bien qu'il prit garde dans sa réponse à ne laisser aucun sous-entendu qui auraient pu le décrédibiliser auprès des lecteurs.

– Bien évidemment, commença-t-il en parcourant de ses yeux la vingtaine de journalistes qui se tenaient devant lui, dans le Hall de la Familerie, fermée ce jour-ci pour ne pas déranger la conférence de presse, je suis fier de ce que ma Familerie est devenue. Lorsque l'on sait qu'elle n'était auparavant qu'une modeste boutique…

Il fut coupé par un jeune homme au premier rang qui remonta ses hideuses lunettes sur son nez tordu tout en débitant :

– Karl Jenks, de la _Harpie Furieuse_ , comment vivez-vous dans votre magasin, infesté de créatures potentiellement dangereuses ? N'est-ce pas trop éprouvant à longueur de temps ?

Le gérant de la boutique s'indigna intérieurement, mais tenta néanmoins de rester calme, tandis que Iorek, son familier ours polaire lui envoyait des images réconfortantes par l'intermédiaire de leur lien télépathique. Le russe le remercia mentalement et répondit :

– Tout d'abord, ma Familerie n'est pas _infestée_ de créatures magiques. Elles sont ici chez elles, protégées contre les moldus et les sorciers qui voudraient leur faire du mal. Deuxièmement, je ne pense pas que vivre ici soit dangereux. Certaines créatures peuvent être violentes, certes, mais c'est toujours à juste titre. Elles ressentent vos intentions envers elles, et si ces dernières ne sont pas bonnes, elle se défendent, mais si au contraire vous souhaitez les protéger, elles vous accepteront. Donc, non, ce n'est pas éprouvant.

 _En tout cas, moins que cette fichue conférence,_ songea Leonid en interrogeant d'un geste fatigué une journaliste aux vêtements excentriques. Elle secoua ses boucles blondes et prit la parole en anglais, surprenant la plupart de ses confrères russes :

– Rita Skeeter, pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Comment arrivez-vous à conjuguer vie professionnelle et privée ?

La question prit Leonid au dépourvu, qui ne s'attendait pas à une question portant sur sa vie privée. Iorek, à ses côtés gronda sourdement, comme pour protéger ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille et partagea à Leonid l'idée d'esquiver la question. Le gérant remua sur sa chaise, devenue inconfortable puis répondit, n'ayant pas le choix :

– Je ne vois pas où il y aurait un problème à… qu'avez-vous dit déjà ? Conjuguer ma vie professionnelle et privée ?

– Ma foi, répliqua l'anglaise dont la plume à papote ne cessait d'écrire sur son parchemin, ce qui inquiétait légèrement Leonid qui n'avait jamais eu confiance en ses gadgets, votre femme n'est pratiquement jamais là, et vos enfants ont déjà eu des ennuis avec des jeunes de leur âge, non ?

Elle acheva sa déclaration par un sourire innocent qui ne trompa ni Leonid, ni Iorek. Ce dernier transmit à son humain l'image mentale d'un cafard, avant de se lever lourdement pour quitter la salle dans l'espoir de trouver du calme ailleurs. Leonid lui, dut se concentrer pour ne pas laisser ses mâchoires se décrocher suite aux propos douteux de la journaliste. Il se força à respirer avant de répondre - presque - calmement :

– Ma femme est en effet souvent en voyage puisqu'elle est magizoologiste et qu'elle se rend dans toutes les réserves pour soigner les créatures magiques. Quant à mes enfants… Je ne vois pas le rapport entre la Familerie et les quelques problèmes qu'ils ont eus avec leurs camarades.

– Vous ne pensez pas qu'un environnement dangereux aurait pu les… conditionner à la violence ? Tenta Rita Skeeter avec un sourire charmeur, mais qui dégoutait plus qu'autre chose Leonid. Après tout, ces enfants ont dû se battre pour rester en vie, non ?

Une nouvelle fois, ses sous-entendus choquèrent le gérant, ainsi que la plupart des journalistes qui écrivirent frénétiquement sur leur parchemin, au grand dam de Leonid qui sentait la situation lui échapper. Il appela Iorek mentalement, mais l'ours polaire ne daigna pas revenir, lui renvoyant l'image d'une meute de loups s'attaquant à un chiot.

– Mes. Enfants. N'ont. Pas. Eté. Elevés. Dans. Un. Environnement. Dangereux, siffla Leonid en hachant les mots sous le coup de la colère. Quelle idée avait-il eu d'accepter cette conférence de presse ? Il aurait simplement dû achever le processus de transfert entre la réserve de Sibérie et la Familerie, et c'est tout.

En face de lui, la journaliste anglaise émit un léger rire, tandis que sa plume à papotte continuait de gratter, sans doute des mensonges, sur le parchemin. Leonid se frotta les yeux et donna la parole à un autre journaliste, dans l'espoir de clore le sujet.

– Ne pensez-vous pas que votre domaine d'activité est en pleine régression, comme le montre le processus de fermeture des réserves magiques dans le monde entier ? Ne devriez-vous pas vous reconvertir avant de vous endetter ?

– Ce que je fais avec mon argent ne vous concerne pas jeune homme, rétorqua Leonid, qui cette fois-ci n'avait plus la force de contenir la colère dans sa voix. De plus, je ne vois pas comment mon _domaine d'activité_ pourrait être en pleine régression ! Les créatures magiques ont toujours accompagné les sorciers dans l'histoire, et cela ne changera pas de sitôt. Un sorcier sans familier est comme un sorcier sans baguette et…

– Ou alors un Né-moldu ? Le coupa le journaliste du départ, dont les yeux brillaient à présent de malveillance.

– Les Nés-moldus n'ont rien avoir là-dedans ! S'indigna Leonid qui prévoyaient déjà la Une de la _Harpie furieuse_ , clamant son racisme envers les nés-moldus. On lui faisait toujours ce reproche alors qu'il n'y était pour rien dans la création du lien entre familiers.

– Êtes-vous en train de dire que les nés-moldus n'ont rien à faire dans notre monde ? L'attaqua, comme prévu, le journaliste dont la voix laissa paraître un air de triomphe.

– Non, nia fermement Leonid qui sentait poindre un mal de tête. Il interrogea rapidement un autre journaliste en voyant Karl Jenks ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer de nouveau.

– Il y a cependant une régression de familiers, nota alors le journaliste en croisant les jambes dans un geste nonchalant.

– Certes, accorda Leonid en tapotant nerveusement ses doigts contre la table disposée devant lui, cependant, je ne vis pas seulement des rituels pour obtenir un familier. L'Etat me verse des…

– Ah ! S'écria alors un reporter spécialisé dans l'économie. Donc vous reconnaissez que vous vivez seulement de nos impôts ?

– Je ne reconnais rien du tout ! S'emporta finalement Leonid, qui en avait vraiment assez de ses rapaces. Il eut une pensée pour son fils qui avait bien raison lorsqu'il disait préférer la compagnie des animaux à celle des hommes. L'Etat me verse des allocations, comme il le verse à toute réserve, et mon commerce me permet de vivre décemment !

Il eut le malheur de lire ce qu'écrivait la plume à papotte de Rita Skeeter et continua sur sa lancée :

– Et non, je ne suis pas un déséquilibré, raciste et misanthrope !

– C'est un brouillon, se défendit la journaliste sans quitter son sourire, à présent moqueur.

Le gérant soupira et s'enfonça dans sa chaise dans l'espoir de dissuader un autre journaliste de poser une autre question. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut l'instant où choisirent ses deux fils pour arriver de la salle de Jade, en chevauchant deux démonzetmerveilles. Outre leur vol tout à fait instable, le fait qu'ils passent devant une vingtaine de journalistes n'était sans doute pas souhaitable pour Leonid qui enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Les rires de Luka et Stan emplirent un instant le Hall avant de prendre la porte pour la salle Emeraude et quitter la pièce aussi rapidement qu'ils n'étaient entrés.

– Pas d'environnement dangereux ? S'enquit Rita Skeeter avec un haussement de sourcil très suggestif.

– Ils sont en parfaite santé, marmonna Leonid en ne croyant pas réellement que sa défense allait suffire. Iorek, à travers leur lien télépathique lui proposa d'effrayer les journalistes pour qu'ils s'enfuient et les laissent enfin tranquille, et Leonid faillit accepter. Faillit. Seul son bon sens lui permit de décliner l'offre si alléchante de son ami.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre et s'aperçut avec désespoir qu'il restait une dizaine de minutes avant sa libération. Avec un soupir, il donna la parole au journaliste lui paraissant le moins avide de scandales, que ce soit politiques, économiques ou familiaux.

Skeeter avait dû avoir ce qu'elle voulait, car elle le laissa tranquille, tout comme le reporter de la _Harpie furie_ , qu'il se jura de ne plus jamais lire. Si comme le disait l'autre son domaine d'activité était en pleine régression, il n'y avait aucun doute que leurs articles n'aideraient pas les sorciers de bonne famille à mettre les pieds dans sa Familerie.

Le patriarche de la famille Doranovski soupira de nouveau lorsque les journalistes furent enfin partis, et il s'accorda un instant de répit avant d'appeler l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait de l'intendance.

– Malensky, peux-tu m'expliquer comment les garçons ont pu monter des démonzetmerveille ? commença-t-il en observant sévèrement l'elfe de maison à qui il avait confié la lourde tâche de surveiller ses deux petits monstres.

– J'ai dû m'absenter un instant pour m'occuper d'un problème dans le hangar, Monsieur. Toutes mes excuses, Monsieur, expliqua l'elfe en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

– Le hangar ? Répéta Leonid, en s'imaginant déjà bon nombres de scénarios catastrophes.

– Un problème de livraisons, Monsieur.

– Evidemment, ça doit tomber aujourd'hui, soupira le gérant avec lassitude. Il finit par se lever de sa chaise pour se diriger vers la porte donnant sur la salle Emeraude, où ses enfants étaient allés. Le problème est réglé ?

– Oui, mais je pense qu'il faudrait changer de fournisseur de viande, Monsieur. C'est la troisième fois qu'il se trompe dans les livraisons ce mois-ci, pour des coûts assez élevés. Mieux vaudrait regarder du côté des roumains, qui s'occupent déjà d'une réserve de dragons. Monsieur.

– Peut-être, réfléchit Leonid, qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à l'idée de toute la paperasse qui l'attendait s'il décidait de changer de fournisseur. Il en avait pour au moins une dizaine de formulaires à remplir. Je vais retrouver les garçons, occupes toi de ranger le Hall, ordonna-t-il à Malensky en englobant d'une large geste la vingtaine de chaises précédemment occupées par les journalistes.

L'elfe inclina la tête et disparut dans un pop sonore, préparant sans doute une place dans le hangar, l'énorme entrepôt qui juxtaposait la Familerie.

Le patriarche inspira longuement puis pénétra dans la salle Emeraude, où vivaient les animaux venant de climats tropicaux et amazoniens. Le sorcier russe traversa rapidement le pont de corde qui enjambait la rivière où se prélassaient deux crocodiles, et prit le chemin qui passait à travers la forêt tropicale, remplie de serpents, singes, et autres espèces exotiques.

Depuis le temps qu'il avait ensorcelé les salles de la Familerie, Leonid ne se laissait plus impressionner par l'illusion qu'elles donnaient. Il savait parfaitement que les salles avaient été agrandies au maximum, et que malgré les apparences, qui lui donnaient à croire qu'il se trouvait réellement dans la forêt tropicale, il était toujours à Saint-Pétersbourg.

Certains de ses visiteurs réguliers avouaient ne venir que pour la beauté des lieux, et non pas pour trouver un familier. Beaucoup en avait d'ailleurs déjà un. Et c'était vrai que les Salles de la Familerie, uniques au monde, offraient un tour des climats à échelle planétaire, ce qui faisait du magasin l'un des lieux les plus visités de Saint-Pétersbourg, après le palais impérial et l'avenue dorée.

Il était vrai que traverser l'une des salles était merveilleux, reconnut une nouvelle fois Leonid, et c'était bien une raison pour laquelle il ne quitterait jamais la Familerie, dusse-t-il s'endetter pour cela. Quoi qu'en pense le reste du monde, vivre ici était merveilleux, et non pas dangereux.

Il finit par entendre les rires de ses deux fils et s'engagea dans la montée d'une colline, qui cachait un lac absolument fascinant, entouré d'un rideau de verdure saisissant par sa couleur. L'eau était d'une pureté improbable, et laissait voir le sable au fond du bassin. Autour du lac, les arbres aussi larges que des baobabs étaient recouverts de lianes et autres plantes grimpantes.

Leonid s'arrêta, observant de loin Stan et son frère, Luka, qui avaient laissé tomber la chevauchée de démonzetmerveille pour plonger dans le bassin qui devait être à une température plus qu'agréable. Le père finit par s'approcher et les appela tous deux d'une voix qu'il espérait sévère.

– N'avais-je point été clair quant à l'importance d'être discret pendant la conférence ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de rester sérieux face aux visages de ses fils.

– On s'ennuyait, se plaignit Luka avec une moue adorable. Du haut de ses six ans, le cadet des Doranovski maniait à la perfection l'art de se sortir d'affaire grâce à son regard de chien battu. Des gouttes d'eau coulaient le long de son visage et de son dos depuis ses cheveux noir corbeau, renforçant son image d'enfant malheureux qui aurait été abandonné sous la pluie, tandis que ses yeux turquoise criaient le contraire en brillant d'amusement.

– Oui, c'est injuste de nous laisser dans une salle sans pouvoir en bouger ! S'indigna Stan, qui avait toujours été celui qui râlait le plus des deux. En plus, Malensky ne veut jamais nous laisser nous amuser.

– Je pense que Malensky connaît les dangers de vos « jeux », contredit son père qui continua immédiatement : comme par exemple chevaucher des démonzetmerveille. La dernière fois, c'était des hippogriffes ! Je vous avais déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que vous voliez, alors des démonzetmerverveille… Ce n'est pas fait pour ça !

– Nous sommes toujours vivants ! Rétorqua l'aîné des enfants Doranovski en levant fièrement le menton.

– Stan... Vous auriez pu tomber, et ton frère, qui est plus jeune que toi aurait pu se faire très mal, le gronda son père qui laissa néanmoins tomber, sachant pertinemment que c'était une bataille perdue.

Son aîné grogna, et haussa des épaules.

– Je l'aurai rattrapé, marmonna-t-il en entourant les épaules de son cadet d'un bras dans un geste protecteur. Le visage de Luka s'illumina et ils finirent rapidement enlacés devant leur père qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ému. Cinq années auparavant, lorsque Hagrid était arrivé au beau milieu de la nuit, tenant dans ses bras un nourrisson anglais, il avait craint la réaction de sa femme, mais également celle de son fils, qui, déjà à trois ans, souffrait du manque d'attention, dû aux voyages systématiques d'Ana et à la surcharge de travail que subissait son père à la Familerie.

Pourtant, les deux enfants s'étaient tout de suite entendus. Stan avait littéralement adopté le jeune bambin, devenant autonome pour mieux s'en occuper, rabrouant les elfes de maison qui avaient le malheur de lui proposer de l'aide.

Oh, bien sûr, Stan n'en était pas devenu sociable pour autant, mais au moins avait-il une réelle affection pour son frère adoptif. A présent qu'ils avaient tous deux grandi, ils étaient inséparables, toujours prêt à jouer de mauvais tours à leur précepteur, ou encore à expérimenter des sensations fortes avec les créatures de la Familerie. Leur dernière trouvaille était de voler le plus haut possible, d'abord avec des hippogriffes, maintenant avec des démonzetmerveilles. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas accès à des dragons...

Leonid ne put s'empêcher de sourire et finit par dire :

– Vos postures étaient parfaite. Peut-être un peu déséquilibrées par rapport à votre centre de gravitation mais après tout, je n'ai jamais chevauché moi-même un démonzetmerveille.

– C'est comme être sur la planche moldue que tu nous ramené pour la salle Topaze, sur lequel il faut rester debout, sur les vagues ! S'exclama Luka en souriant de toutes ses dents.

– Une planche de surf ? Devina Leonid dont le sourire s'accentua, sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Il était complètement gaga de ses fils.

A ses côtés, son frère acquiesça frénétiquement et renchérit :

– Ce serait trop chouette de pouvoir emmener chacun un démonzetmerveille au lieu de transplaner. On monte dessus pour voyager, et quand on n'en a pas besoin, on le range dans sa coquille !

– Les créatures ne sont pas des moyens de transports, lui rappela son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, aussi noirs que ceux de son cadet.

– Je sais, se vexa le garçon de huit ans en roulant des yeux. Malgré son jeune âge Stan Doranovski n'était pas quelqu'un à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, ce qui avait déjà entraîné quelques problèmes avec des jeunes de son âge rencontré dans le quartier magique de la capitale. Leonid pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il y avait une difficulté chez ses deux garçons à vivre avec les autres, et c'était peut-être lié à leur vie particulière. Après tout, qui pouvait se targuer de pouvoir s'endormir dans un nid d'occamy ou décider du jour au lendemain de ne plus sortir de la salle Diamand aux climats montagnard et polaire sous prétexte qu'il faisait trop chaud dehors ?

Les deux enfants sourirent une dernière fois à leur père avant de repartir vers le bassin où ils plongèrent depuis un gros rocher qui leur servait de tremplin. Leonid se laissa une minute de répit avant qu'il n'ait à repartir, et les observa jouer dans l'eau d'un regard attendri. Quoique puissent dire les journalistes, il adorait ses enfants, et ne laissait pas son travail, certes prenant, le couper complètement d'eux. Il allait repartir dans son bureau lorsque Stan se pencha dans l'eau, laissant apparaître une vilaine trace rouge sur son dos, qui interpella immédiatement son père.

– Stan, viens là, appela-t-il en même temps qu'il envoyait un signal à Iorek, qui depuis la salle Diamant lui renvoya un sentiment de réconfort en retour.

Son aîné sortit de l'eau, en indiquant à Luka de l'attendre, et s'approcha, un air boudeur sur le visage. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire, comprit Leonid en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Il adorait ses enfants mais ne les protégeait pas assez, apparemment.

– Tu t'es encore battu, constata-t-il, en observant avec attention les bleus qui fleurissaient sur la peau de son fils.

– Ils l'avaient cherché, répliqua à voix basse Stan, qui en parallèle faisait des grands gestes à son petit frère pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Toujours à se moquer de nous, reprit-il d'un ton rageur, parce que nous n'avons pas de maison à part entière, parce que nous ne sommes pas des nobles, parce que…

– Fils, j'ai compris, le coupa son père d'une voix ferme. J'ai compris cela bien avant toi. Mais la violence n'est pas une réponse…

– Mais Papa… s'écria son fils qui maintenait un ton bas, ils s'en prennent à Luka si je ne fais rien !

– Tu as huit ans, Stanislas. Ce n'est pas à toi de régler ça. Pour le moment, ne quittez pas le magasin, est-ce clair ?

Stanislas marmonna son accord, baissant ses yeux turquoise vers le sol mousseux. Il ressemblait à cet instant énormément à Luka. La seule chose qui les différenciaient été en réalité leur teint : Alors que Stan abordait la peau claire des Doranovski, Luka lui était basané, dû à ces heures passées dans la salle Emeraude à se dorer la peau… Et sans doute un reste des Potter.

Leonid posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, qu'il n'avait su protéger correctement et l'attira dans une étreinte pour le réconforter. Sa main caressa doucement le dos meurtri, et lorsqu'il se dégagea, il enjoignit son aîné à aller voir Malensky pour se soigner. Stanislas acquiesça sagement avant de retrouver son frère dans le bassin.

Vraiment inséparables, sourit Leonid. S'il n'y avait pas eu la différence d'âge - deux ans - on aurait pu les croire jumeaux. Souvent Leonid oubliait que Luka avait été adopté, tant il était un Doranovski. D'ailleurs, peu de monde en dehors de la famille savait pour son adoption. Pour les clients, Luka était le fils de Leonid et d'Anastasia Doranovski et frère de Stanislas.

Peut-être que leur relation fusionnelle poserait problème dans trois ans, lorsque Stan serait en âge d'entrer à Durmstrang. Leonid se crispait déjà à cette pensée. Pour lui, ne plus avoir son fils à la maison serait réellement difficile, mais ce ne serait rien en comparaison avec Luka.

Après un dernier salut à ses fils, le gérant s'éloigna du lac pour trouver une borne-portoloin, qui permettait de regagner le Hall sans devoir traverser toute la salle dans le sens inverse. Outre le temps et l'énergie gagnés, cela avait déjà sauvé certains clients en situation délicate après avoir asticoté l'une ou l'autre des créatures de la salle.

Aussitôt dans la Hall, Leonid fut accosté par Malensky qui avait fini de remettre en ordre la salle. L'elfe de maison était devenu au fil des ans indispensable, gérant avec une exemplarité rare, même chez son espèce, l'acheminement de la nourriture pour les créatures, les papiers où Leonid était toujours en retard, et les imprévus avec une apparente facilité qui impressionnait toujours son maître.

– Monsieur, une lettre est arrivée pour vous, je l'ai posé sur votre bureau, Monsieur, débita le petit intendant dont les yeux globuleux parcouraient la salle, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublier.

– Merci Malensky. Pourrais-tu t'occuper du dos de Stanislas ? Il s'est encore battu et a récolté quelques bleus…

– Certainement Monsieur.

– Et, pourrais-tu les ramener aux appartements pour ce soir ? J'aimerai qu'ils dorment dans leurs lits…

 _Pour une fois_ soupira intérieurement le patriarche en s'éloignant de l'elfe qui s'était incliné et s'apprêtait à disparaître. Les paroles de leur dernier précepteur lui revinrent en tête, qu'il écarta dans un grognement sonore. Ses enfants n'étaient pas des _sauvages_ , ils étaient simplement différents. Et au moins avaient-ils du respect pour les créatures magiques.

Le gérant traversa l'Entrée du magasin, où se trouvaient les compagnons communs, c'est-à-dire les chats et les crapauds, et se dirigea vers son bureau, dont l'entrée était juste à côté des doubles portes donnant sur la rue. En franchissant son bureau, il nota le silence bien inhabituel. Il avait bien fait de fermer le magasin pour l'après-midi, en prévision d'une conférence désastreuse. Elle n'avait pas été si catastrophique, mais n'était pas non plus glorieuse. En réalité, il devait attendre le lendemain pour voir comment serait la Une des principaux journaux sorciers de Russie.

Leonid s'assit dans son large fauteuil, laissant son regard parcourir les différents tas de dossiers sur le bureau. Avec un soupir, il finit par en attraper un au hasard et l'approcha de son visage. Il le reposa immédiatement, après avoir lu _Formulaire pour échanges de créatures de classifications XXXX à XXXXX._

– Je déteste la paperasse, marmonna le sorcier qui ressembla un instant à un enfant, avant qu'il ne finisse par trouver des factures dont il devait impérativement s'occuper. Le temps passa lentement, alors qu'il calculait les revenus de la Familerie, entre les aides de l'Etat, les différents contrats avec ses fournisseurs, les impôts, les intérêts de son prêt à Gringotts, et les dons que quelques amis lui envoyaient généreusement chaque mois.

Vers dix-neuf heures, alors que le pauvre gérant s'enfonçait dans une spirale infernale de chiffres, son familier, Iorek, daigna le rejoindre, mais ce ne fut que pour s'allonger dans un coin et somnoler à côté de la cheminée.

– Merci de ton aide ! Et dire que tu n'as rien fait de la journée… marmotta dans sa barbe Leonid en lui adressant un regard sombre. L'ours polaire émit un grondement qui s'apparentait à un rire, et lui envoya une image de lui, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, pêchant des poissons sur la glace, dans la salle Diamant. Le sorcier grogna et retourna à ses papiers, ne cédant pas à l'envie irrésistible d'appeler Malensky pour qu'il fasse lui-même les comptes.

– Tiens, ils ont encore baissé les aides financières pour la protection des espèces en voie de disparition, nota-t-il à l'adresse de Iorek. Encore un peu et cela deviendra une taxe…

Son familier lui demanda mentalement pourquoi il ne recensait pas toutes les espèces qu'il abritait, et l'image de la porte de la réserve flotta un instant entre leur lien.

– Tu sais que je ne peux pas dévoiler leur présence ici ! Répondit Leonid en secouant tristement la tête. On me mettrait à l'hôpital pour inconscience et mise en danger de la vie d'autrui… Et que leur arriverait-il ? Non, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque…

L'ours ferma les yeux en grognant et se rendormit, laissant son humain décider seul de ce qu'il devait faire. Leonid s'en aperçut parfaitement et laissa retomber le dossier qu'il avait en main avec un bâillement. Il releva la tête vers l'horloge murale et s'étonna de l'heure tardive. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'il travaillait, infructueusement, il fallait l'avouer.

– Il serait temps de monter, tu ne crois pas ? Proposa-t-il en se levant hors de son siège. Iorek émit un ronronnement d'accord tandis que le gérant rassemblait tous les papiers dont il n'avait plus besoin pour les fourrer dans un tiroir du meuble à côté de son bureau. Ce faisant, il fit tomber une pile de dossier en équilibre douteux.

Le sorcier jura et ramassa les feuilles, remarquant alors la lettre dont lui avait parlé plus tôt Malensky. Il reconnut à l'écriture sa cousine Darya Doranovski, qui était également la marraine de Stan. Fourrant la lettre dans sa poche, le gérant sortit de son bureau, suivi par son familier.

Ils remontèrent lentement l'Entrée et le Hall, tous deux fatigués, et finirent par atteindre la porte qui donnait sur l'escalier privé. Si Leonid descendait, il arrivait à la réserve qui abritait les créatures les plus rares du monde sorcier, tandis que s'il montait, et c'est ce qu'il fit, il arrivait aux appartements familiaux. Ceux-ci étaient assez petits, ne contenant qu'une large pièce faisant office de salle à manger, salon et cuisine, et quatre chambres, dont l'une servait de salle d'étude aux garçons.

Leonid rentra dans la pièce principale, où il trouva ses fils sur le canapé, regardant un match de Quidditch opposant la Finlande et le Chili. Les deux bols posés devant eux, sur la table basse laissaient penser qu'ils avaient mangé devant la télévision, mais au vu de l'état de la table à manger, recouverte de papiers et ouvrages sur les nouvelles créatures qu'avait acquis Leonid grâce à la fermeture de la réserve de Sibérie, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

– Vous me faîtes une place, les garçons ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant entre ses fils qui vinrent immédiatement se coller à lui, réclamant des câlins. Le père sourit tendrement tout en caressant doucement les têtes de ses trésors, et regarda le match. Au moins n'avait-il pas raté l'éducation de ses enfants en termes de Quidditch. Ils étaient tous trois fans du sport sorcier et passaient la plupart de leur soirée ensemble à regarder des matchs, rediffusés à la télévision par la grande chaîne sorcière russe.

Leonid finit par fermer les yeux, se reposant après cette longue journée. Les commentaires de ses fils lui parvenaient toujours, mais il n'y prêta guère attention, souhaitant simplement profiter de ce moment passé avec eux. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux en se rappelant de la lettre de sa cousine.

– Darya a écrit, annonça-t-il en sortant l'enveloppe de sa poche, que Stan attrapa adroitement.

– Je peux lire ? Demanda l'aîné en ouvrant immédiatement la lettre, connaissant déjà la réponse de son père qui acquiesça en refermant ses yeux fatigués. Son fils commença la lecture une fois que le son de la télévision fut baissé, et pendant quelques minutes, on entendit seulement la voix de Stan dans le salon. Une fois la lecture achevée, Stan se mit à sautiller autour de la table basse alors que son petit frère s'allongeait sur les genoux de son père, sans doute fatigué.

– Papa, tu me laisses y aller, hein ? S'il te plaît ! Supplia l'aîné des Doranovski en imitant le regarde de chien battu de son frère.

– Je ne sais pas, il faut que j'en parle à ta mère, répondit Leonid dans un bâillement.

– S'il te plaît… insista Stan en souriant avec espoir, tentant d'appâter son père. En plus, elle a dit qu'elle allait m'apprendre à me battre !

– C'est justement sur ça que j'émet des réserves, fils, rétorqua son père avec un léger rictus moqueur. Sa cousine, ancienne auror, était devenue professeur de combat magique, et insistait depuis quelques mois maintenant pour apprendre à son filleul. Seulement Leonid savait parfaitement que cela n'aiderait pas son fils à adopter un comportement pacifique, surtout auprès de sa marraine, qui adorait se battre.

Au moins, pensa le gérant, elle ne s'intéressait pas encore à Luka, qu'elle-même jugeait trop jeune pour apprendre à se battre.

– Hagrid était sensé passer… Indiqua-t-il à Stan qui grimaça, tiraillé entre l'amour pour sa marraine et celui pour le plus vieil ami de son père, Rubeus Hagrid. Ce dernier, résidant en Ecosse, ne les visitait que rarement, et souvent pour quelques jours seulement .

– Je peux toujours demander à Marrain de changer la date… S'il te plaît, Pa' ! Supplia le garçon en enfonçant sa tête dans le cou de son père, qui se sentit fondre.

– J'en parlerai à Ana la prochaine fois qu'elle vient, promit-il à Stan qui afficha une moue boudeuse. Il l'attira à lui et lui caressa les cheveux, avant de le chatouiller pour obtenir un sourire. Cela fonctionna et bientôt Stan gigota à ses côtés, riant aux éclats.

– Maintenant, au lit ! S'exclama Leonid en prenant son cadet dans ses bras, remarquant bien à quel point Luka dormait debout. Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et l'installa dans son lit en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Après un dernier regard à son cadet, il passa à la chambre attenante, où Stan l'attendait depuis son lit.

– Bonne nuit, bonhomme, murmura le gérant en embrassant son fils. Fais de beaux rêves…

– Toi aussi, Pa', lui répondit son fils d'une voix déjà ensommeillée. Nul doute qu'il s'endormirait au bout de quelques minutes, pensa Leonid en se dirigeant enfin vers sa chambre, où Iorek dormait déjà, dans le coin qui lui était réservé.

Le sorcier russe se mit rapidement au lit, pressé d'en finir avec cette journée, et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, pensant déjà au lendemain.

* * *

Voili voulou ! J'espère que ça vous intéresse ! Si c'est le cas, laissez une review ;)

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Merci pour toutes les reviews encourageantes et bienveillantes !

En ce début de fic, je ne trouve pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que j'espère que cela vous plaira ;)

Merci à ma beta, Amélie !

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

* * *

Leonid Doranovski était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, imposant par sa stature. Son visage, qui commençait à se rider, avait des traits durs et marqués bien qu'aristocrates. Son nez était particulièrement tant il était droit tandis que son regard d'un bleu très clair, était lumineux. Sa petite bouche quant à elle disparaissait sous une barbe brune, de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Malgré son physique qui pouvait effrayer, il était sans cesse demandé par ses clients, toujours très nombreux dans son magasin. Car la Familerie qu'il avait fondée, était l'une des plus grandes du Monde, alors qu'il n'en existait qu'une poignée. Il se flattait de proposer aux sorciers un choix large et varié, ce qui lui valait d'avoir une clientèle qui ne désemplissait jamais.

Il adorait sa femme, Anastasia Doranovski, une magizoologiste très réputée, si bien qu'elle était rarement à Saint Pétersbourg. Cependant, son travail lui permettait de rapporter des perles rares venues des quatre coins du monde et qui valait à la Familerie d'être la meilleure grâce à son large panel de familiers qu'elle proposait, même si Leonid se conservait le droit de garder certaines espèces en sûreté, dans la réserve.

Quant à leurs enfants…

– Oh, regardez le petit garçon ! Il va tomber ! S'écria la cliente états-unienne à qui il faisait la visite de la Salle Emeraude en compagnie de son mari.

Leonid suivit des yeux le doigt de sa cliente jusqu'à tomber sur la vision incongrue de son fils cadet, accroché de manière imprudente à une branche d'un belombra, juste au-dessus d'un filet du diable, qui profitait de l'ombre de l'arbre.

Le gérant de la Familerie papillonna des yeux, surpris par cette situation. A côté de lui, la cliente s'égosillait, réellement inquiète pour Luka, qui ne les regarda pas un instant.

– Il faut être fou pour laisser son enfant seul dans cette boutique, fit le mari d'un ton glacial qui se tourna vers Leonid, le front plissé : Vous ne prévenez pas les parents lorsqu'ils entrent ?

– En fait, débuta Leonid en inspirant lentement, il s'agit de mon fils.

Les deux sorciers qu'il guidait le regardèrent abasourdis, alors qu'il s'approchait de l'arbre, restant à distance du filet du diable.

– Luka, appela-t-il d'un ton patient.

– Pa ? Répondit Luka, baissant la tête, sa main ripant contre la branche à laquelle il était pendu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je travaille, fils. Et j'aurai besoin de ton aide, poursuivit l'adulte en esquissant un sourire cynique. Descends, s'il te plaît.

Son fils s'exécuta, tombant librement jusqu'à atterrir sur le filet du diable qui le réceptionna étonnement bien. Il l'avait déjà fait, comprit Leonid en secouant la tête de lassitude. Il attrapa la main de son fils de six ans qui le suivit docilement alors qu'il retournait vers ses deux clients.

– Luka, voici Mr et Mme Smith. Mr et Mme Smith, voici mon fils cadet, Luka Ivan Doranovski. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, il va poursuivre la visite de la salle, j'ai d'autres affaires…

Les deux états-uniens hochèrent la tête tandis que Luka cachait à peine son désespoir. Il détestait faire la visite aux clients, ou plus exactement, il détestait être en compagnie de clients, qu'il évitait comme la peste.

– Je vous laisse, donc, sourit Leonid en se penchant vers son fils dont il caressa la tête tout en murmurant : Ça t'apprendra à désobéir aux ordres…

– Mais Papa… Protesta Luka avec une moue adorable.

– Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, répliqua Leonid d'une voix ferme. Ce n'est pas parce que ton frère est absent pour une semaine que tu dois faire le pitre pour deux.

Luka renifla en haussant les épaules et indiqua d'un mouvement nonchalant du bras le chemin à suivre. Il s'éloigna, suivi des deux clients, non sans lancer un regard noir à son père. Ce dernier se surprit à sourire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la borne-portoloin. Il rapporta fièrement à Iorek la façon dont il avait puni Luka, sans céder à sa bouille craquante. L'ours polaire se moqua de lui et répliqua que cela n'empêcherait pas Luka de recommencer ses acrobaties, une fois les clients partis.

Une fois dans le hall, le gérant appela Malensky, sans s'occuper des trois adultes observant les runes gravées dans les pierres du sol.

– Monsieur ? Répondit l'elfe qui servait d'intendant dans la Familerie.

– J'ai trois rituel d'affilé dans une dizaine de minutes… Prépare mon bureau et… Assure toi que Luka ne fasse pas de bêtise pour le reste de la matinée. Il est pour l'instant dans la Salle Emeraude avec des clients, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il s'en débarrasse rapidement.

La créature hocha la tête et disparut dans un craquement sonore. Leonid massa sa barbe en soupirant. Il avait été fou de planifier trois rituels dans une seule matinée. Mais au moins serait-il tranquille lorsque Hagrid viendrait. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans l'entrée lorsque l'un des hommes présents dans la salle l'accosta :

– Je suis élève en runes à Koldovstoretz. Serait-il possible pour moi d'étudier celles de votre salle ? Elles sont particulièrement puissantes et…

– Pas de souci, le coupa Leonid avec un sourire. Venez quand vous voulez… Et si je pouvais avoir la copie de votre travail, ça me ferait plaisir.

L'étudiant le dévisagea, surpris d'un accord aussi rapide, avant de sourire à son tour :

– Merci beaucoup Monsieur Doranovski. Je vous le donnerai sans faute ! Mais… ajouta-t-il avec une hésitation, ce n'est pas vous qui les avez tracées ?

– Moi ? Répéta Leonid en riant, non ! C'était l'ancien propriétaire. Pour ce qui est de l'entretien, je demande à certains gobelins de temps à autre, pour que les protections ne s'affaiblissent pas.

L'élève hocha la tête, l'air impressionné avant d'aller voir ses camarades. Leonid observa du coin de l'œil leur joie et excitation à l'idée qu'ils pouvaient rester avant de passer dans l'entrée.

Il remonta la pièce dans toute sa longueur, ramassant un crapaud qu'il trouva entouré de félins. De nombreux enfants accompagnés par leurs parents observaient les différents animaux de la salle, les seuls acceptés dans les écoles d'Europe, soient les chats et les crapauds. Les chouettes se trouvaient dans la volière, située au-dessus de l'entrée.

Leonid atteignit son bureau au même moment que sa première cliente, qu'il salua d'une poignée de main avenante.

–Pas de problème depuis la semaine dernière ? Demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux vers Kashtan, l'écureuil à ses pieds.

– Non, répondit la jeune femme avec un large sourire.

– Parfait alors, conclut Leonid en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. Il fit d'un geste signe à la sorcière d'entrer. L'écureuil grimpa depuis sa jambe jusqu'à ses épaules, s'accrochant à ses cheveux, avant qu'elle ne s'assoit dans le fauteuil en face du bureau. Leonid accrocha une pancarte à sa porte, indiquant :

 **RITUEL EN COURS**

 **MERCI DE VOUS ADRESSER AUX ELFES DE MAISONS**

 **NE DERANGER QU'EN CAS D'EXTREME URGENCE**

– Avez vous lu le guide que je vous ai donné la semaine dernière ? Demanda Leonid en s'installant à son bureau, écartant d'un geste les parchemins qui s'étalaient dessus.

La jeune femme répondit par l'affirmative, alors que le gérant sortait d'un tiroir un formulaire de lien entre sorcier et familier, à l'attention du Ministère russe.

– Parfait alors… Avez vous des questions ?

– Pas vraiment… Réfléchit la jeune sorcière en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux. Si, peut-être : comment peut-on savoir si notre familier est un élémentaire ?

– Tout d'abord, c'est en fonction de la magie du sorcier à qui il est lié, débuta Leonid qui attrapa une plume pour remplir le formulaire : Nom ?

– Yulia Iolkov.

– Vous êtes la sœur de Grisha ? Demanda Leonid, en levant les yeux de sa feuille.

– C'est cela, sourit la rouquine.

– Alors je pense que votre écureuil sera un élémentaire, la rassura Leonid. Et… sauf grande surprise, il sera élémentaire de feu.

– Pourtant, celui de mon frère est un élémentaire de l'air, objecta Yulia en fronçant les sourcils.

–Il s'agit d'un vivet doré qui est davantage lié à l'air qu'au feu. J'ai eu de nombreux écureuils élémentaires de feu. Parfois terre, mais c'est plus rare. Et lorsque je vois les familiers de vos parents… Mais rien n'est dit, je peux me tromper, sourit Leonid. Vous êtes domiciliée à Moscou ?

– Dans la maison familiale, confirma Yulia.

– Bien… Il ne reste plus que votre signature, que je vous demanderai après le rituel. Je préfère remplir la paperasse avant. Les gens ont tendance à vouloir rentrer chez eux rapidement après le rituel, pour pouvoir profiter du lien, confia-t-il en se levant.

– Je pense savoir pourquoi… Souffla la jeune fille en caressant doucement Kashtan. Elle leva ses yeux vers Leonid qui se tenait debout en face d'elle : Je dois me lever ?

– Comme vous voulez, répondit Leonid.

– Alors je vais rester assise, décida la rouquine dont les doigts tremblaient légèrement.

– Ça ne fait pas mal, vous savez, tenta de la rassurer Leonid, même si, depuis le temps qu'il assistait les rituels, il avait compris que la fébrilité des sorciers comme des animaux n'était en rien liée à la peur de souffrir.

Il laissa une minute s'écouler, pour que la jeune fille s'apaise. Il posa une main sur son épaule gauche – l'autre étant occupée par l'écureuil.

– On peut commencer ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Il savait par expérience que presser les gens était une très mauvaise idée. Lorsqu'il était face à des clients extrêmement anxieux, il reportait le rituel en leur demandant de prendre une potion apaisante, de celles qu'on trouvait facilement chez l'apothicaire. Son bureau avait déjà été détruit trois fois lors d'un rituel, il préférait prendre ses précautions. Yulia hocha la tête en inspirant lentement. Leonid sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur Yulia et l'écureuil.

Un halo doré les entoura alors que le gérant prenait la parole, quittant sa voix chaleureuse pour une plus grave et cérémonieuse :

– Promets-tu sur ta magie, Yulia Iolkov, de servir cet animal, de le chérir et le protéger à jamais ?

– Je le promet, répondit la jeune femme sans aucune hésitation. L'aura qui les enveloppait vira au rouge, irradiant le bureau d'une lueur sanglante. Les deux presque-liés pouvaient à présent communiquer par la pensée.

– Comment s'appelle cet animal ? Reprit Leonid. Il s'agissait là du premier test : Si le sorcier ne pouvait obtenir le nom de l'animal, alors il ne méritait pas d'être lié à lui. Souvent, l'animal le donnait tout de suite, mais il arrivait que, certaines créatures farouches refusent de se lier. Dans ce cas, elles ne se pliaient que face à un sorcier particulièrement fort, assez pour qu'elles renoncent à leur indépendance.

– Kashtan, soutint Yulia avec assurance. Comme l'avait prévu Leonid, cela n'avait pas été long. Les écureuils appartenaient à une espèce facilement liée.

– Promets-tu sur la magie qui va t'être donnée, Kashtan, de servir cette sorcière, de la chérir et la protéger à jamais ? S'enquit Leonid en tournant son attention sur l'écureuil qui frotta sa tête contre l'oreille de Yulia, avant de la mordre assez profondément pour lécher une goutte de sang. Yulia retint une plainte, portant la main à son oreille blessée.

Ils étaient liés par le sang. Ne restait plus que l'âme. La salle fut inondée d'une lumière aveuglante qui provenait des deux presque-liés.

– Vous vous servirez et vous serez fidèle l'un à l'autre, conclut Leonid qui aimait particulièrement cette partie du rituel. Votre amitié sera réciproque, et ce, pour le restant de vos jours. Nul ne pourra vous séparer, même pas la Mort. Votre âme ne fait plus qu'un… si vous l'acceptez.

– Nous l'acceptons, répondit Yulia, et à travers elle, Kashtan.

L'éclat s'estompa lentement, luisant encore dans les yeux des liés.

Leonid retourna silencieusement à son bureau, leur laissant le temps de se découvrir. Être lié était encore plus fascinant que trouver sa baguette. La chaleur du familier se glissait davantage dans la poitrine du sorcier, dans son âme. Sa magie se modifiait au contact du familier. Et puis, il y avait la voix. La voix du familier… Chantant dans sa tête, comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne.

Oui, l'union n'était pas un instant à bâcler, mais à savourer.

Yulia et Kashtan sortirent du bureau une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après que Yulia eut signé les papiers administratifs. Leonid ne put souffler puisque le second client arriva au même moment, et il dût enchaîner sur un autre rituel.

En soit, sceller des unions était plutôt stimulant. Les deux liés étaient généralement enchantés et le remerciaient chaleureusement. Néanmoins, comme tout processus magique, cela requiérait beaucoup de concentration, ce pourquoi Leonid préférait ne pas les enfiler. Une migraine arriva alors qu'il achevait le deuxième. Il appela rapidement Malensky, profitant que son troisième client ne soit pas encore arrivé.

L'intendant apparut dans un craquement sonore.

– Où est Luka ? Interrogea Leonid distraitement en sortant le troisième formulaire de lien.

– Dans les appartements privés, Monsieur.

Le père du garnement haussa un sourcil, surpris de sa soudaine modération. Mais il comprit rapidement que c'était simplement pour éviter tout client qui voudrait l'approcher.

– J'imagine que c'est pour le mieux, marmonna-t-il alors qu'on toquait timidement à la porte. Apporte-moi quelque chose pour mon mal de crâne.

– Tout de suite, Monsieur, s'inclina Malensky en disparaissant.

Le temps que Leonid ouvre la porte de la pièce, un verre rempli d'une drôle de substance jaunâtre était apparu sur le coin de son bureau.

– Entrez, entrez, invita-t-il d'une voix légèrement moins enthousiaste que pour Yulia. Il retourna à son siège, avala d'un coup la potion en grimaçant de son goût amer avant de porter son attention sur son client.

– Bien… Avez-vous lu le guide que je vous ai donné… il y a deux semaines, c'est cela ?

– C'est ça…, sourit le sorcier. Je suis parti en vacances, en Turquie.

– Avec… ?

– Oui. Tout s'est très bien passé.

– Ma foi, si vous avez survécu pendant deux semaines, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes, plaisanta Leonid. Et pour ce qui est du guide ?

– Hum… je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire, avoua l'autre en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

– Il est vrai qu'en vacances, le temps nous manque, accorda Leonid. Vous l'avez avec vous ?

– Hum… non. Je l'ai oublié…

Leonid renforça la prise qu'il avait sur le verre à présent vide avant de faire venir à lui un guide d'un coup de baguette. Il pressentait que ce rendez-vous allait s'éterniser, et cela ne le réjouissait guère.

– Vous savez ce qu'est un familier ? Demanda-t-il, feuilletant les premières pages du guide.

Le client leva les yeux au plafond, comme si c'était une évidence.

– Vous savez quelles sont les conséquences d'une union avec un familier, pour vous comme pour l'animal ? Reprit Leonid, dont les doigts s'étaient arrêtés au chapitre portant sur la législation.

– Vite fait, lâcha l'autre dont l'attitude commençait sérieusement à agacer Leonid.

– C'est vous qui voyez… Vous êtes russe ?

– Ukrainien.

– Donc… réfléchit Leonid en reposant le guide inutile. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous déclarer à votre Ministère. En revanche, en tant qu'enchaîneur, je transmets tous les rituels au Ministère russe.

– Ah oui ?

– Oui. Cela permet de surveiller certains jeunes qui voudraient cacher au ministère leur familier, expliqua Leonid en souriant innocemment.

– Pourquoi ? Demanda le client, qui ne semblait vraiment pas savoir ce à quoi il allait s'engager.

Leonid ouvrit la bouche, mais s'arrêta, stupéfait devant ce manque d'intérêt. Se renseigner sur l'union était _la moindre des choses à faire_ , avant de se rendre dans une Familerie – ou dans le dernier des cas, dans le bureau pour te lier.

– Lorsque vous dites vite fait, c'est _vraiment_ vite fait, remarqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa large poitrine.

– Bah… commença l'autre de mauvaise foi. Je sais la base… La télépathie… les émotions… le lien, quoi.

Leonid tapota sur son bureau, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

– Ecoutez, voilà ce que je vous propose, finit-il par dire. Je vais vous donner ce guide, vous allez rentrer chez vous, potasser un peu ce qu'il y a dedans. _Après cela,_ vous reviendrez me voir. Qu'en dites-vous ?

– Oh, c'est pas sympa, râla le sorcier. Je dois aller au Kazakhstan…

– Et bien laissez votre animal, et revenez lorsque vous aurez le temps, proposa Leonid.

– Mais, contesta l'autre avant d'être coupé assez sèchement par le gérant :

– De toute façon, ce n'est pas légal de garder un animal ainsi, à moins de remplir un formulaire. Et de le payer bien sûr, en tant que créature magique.

Cela arrêta net le sot qui haussa les épaules et quitta le bureau en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il n'avait pas pris le guide, remarqua Leonid. Ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur le Dirico, qui le regardait l'air perdu.

– Ma foi, je crois que tu vas rester ici encore un peu, annonça Leonid en s'étirant.

L'oiseau pencha la tête, sans comprendre.

– Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si t'étais malheureux ici, n'est-ce pas, mon beau ? Sourit Leonid en s'approchant pour lui caresser la tête. Le dorico secoua ses petites ailes incapables de le faire voler, en signe de plaisir.

– Je te ramène à la salle de Jade, l'informa Leonid en le conduisant vers l'entrée. L'oiseau le suivit docilement à travers les allées du magasin.

Le gérant remarqua les trois étudiants dans le hall, mais ne tarda pas dans la salle, guidant le Dirico dans la salle de Jade. Celle-ci était, à la différence de celle d'Emeraude, composée des climats tempérés. Elle était occupée par de nombreuses forêts, dont l'une était réservée à un troupeau de centaures qui avait trouvé refuge dans la Familerie. Il y avait également des plaines et des lacs assez impressionnants, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de la salle préférée de Leonid, qui appréciait davantage la Salle Diamant et ses climats montagnards et polaires. Cela s'expliquait facilement par son familier, un ours polaire, qui passait la majeure partie de son temps dans cette salle.

– Te revoilà chez toi, sourit Leonid en donnant une dernière caresse au Dirico avant de trouver une borne-portoloin pour retourner dans le hall. Il prit ensuite la direction des appartements privés, montant rapidement l'escalier de pierre en colimaçon.

Il trouva son fils dans le canapé de la pièce principale, lisant un ouvrage sur le Quidditch. Le jeune Doranovski mordillait sa lèvre inférieure sous la concentration tandis que sa main libre tapotait l'accoudoir du canapé.

– Tu as déjà mangé ? Demanda Leonid en prenant place à ses côtés.

– Pas encore, répondit son fils en refermant le livre. Ça s'est bien passé ?

– Le dernier était un idiot, grogna le gérant avant de changer de sujet : Et toi ? Cette visite ?

Ce fut au tour de Luka de grogner en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

– Ils étaient tous les deux idiots…

– Ce n'est pas vrai, contesta son père, amusé par sa mauvaise foi. Ils étaient très gentils.

– J'ai dit idiots, pas méchants, rétorqua Luka qui boudait toujours. De toute façon, j'aime pas faire visiter.

– Ça je m'en étais aperçu, fils, se moqua Leonid en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

– Alors pourquoi tu me demandes de le faire ? Se plaignit le plus jeune en s'appuyant sur le ventre de son père. Ce dernier grimaça de douleur et la plaça sur ses genoux dans une position plus confortable et répondit :

– Pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises ! Au moins, lorsque tu es avec des clients, tu ne t'agites pas à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol ! Si tu tombes, qu'est-ce que tu fais, hein ?

– J'appelle Malensky ! Répondit joyeusement le petit démon en affichant un sourire candide.

– Ça sera trop tard… Et en plus, Malensky n'est pas sensé être infirmier mais intendant.

Luka lui lança un regard terne, peu convaincu. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son père pour se rapprocher de lui. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait un câlin, Leonid sentit tout semblant de sévérité le quitter.

– Attends au moins que ton frère revienne, d'accord ? Abandonna-t-il, ignorant Iorek qui se moquait mentalement de sa faiblesse.

– Mais c'est long…, gémit le marmot adorable en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Leonid qui lui tapota le dos en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lâcher un rire.

– Je crois que tu vas survivre à trois jours… D'autant plus que Rubeus arrive cette après-midi, ajouta-t-il.

– C'est vrai ? S'enquit Luka en se relevant, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Il adorait son parrain, avec qui il pouvait parler de créatures magiques pendant des heures.

– Oui, confirma Leonid en soufflant intérieurement. Rubeus allait occuper son fils le temps que Stanislas revienne de son voyage avec Darya. Il vient pour le week-end, et repart lundi matin… Donc tu n'auras que quelques heures à supporter sans ton frère.

Luka ronronna presque de plaisir et se blottit davantage contre son père. Celui-ci lui indiqua la présence des trois étudiants dans le hall avant d'appeler Malensky :

– Tu peux nous faire à manger ? Demanda-t-il, confirmé par un gargouillement de la part de Luka. Quelque chose de simple et de rapide, s'il te plaît.

–Bien, Monsieur, s'inclina l'elfe.

– J'ai quelque chose pour cette après-midi ? Interrogea-t-il tandis que Luka se levait vers l'armoire pour mettre la table.

– Il faudrait remplir les papiers pour changer de fournisseur de viandes, indiqua l'intendant. Et Wazy a repéré des failles dans la Salle Topaze.

– Déjà ? S'étonna Leonid en grattant sa barbe de mécontentement.

– Presque rien, minimisa Malensky, à peine quelques mètres carrés ont disparu.

– Ça commence toujours par quelques mètres… Et le temps que les gobelins arrivent, ça sera plusieurs hectares qui auront disparu. Tu peux les contacter ?

L'elfe hocha la tête et disparut dans un craquement. Leonid soupira et vint s'installer à la table que son fils avait préparée.

C'était l'inconvénient de la structure de la Familerie. Avant qu'il ne crée le magasin, les sorciers devaient se rendre dans les dernières réserves magiques, quitte à faire le tour du monde pour se trouver le familier qui leur correspondait. Le russe avait alors eu l'idée de créer une immense réserve, qui présenterait différents climats, pour concentrer toutes les espèces magiques en un seul lieu.

A vingt ans, iI avait acheté, avec l'ensemble de la fortune familiale, un bâtiment décrépi de Saint-Pétersbourg qui servait anciennement à des mages noirs pour pratiquer des rituels peu recommandables. Pourtant, malgré son passé louche, la demeure présentait divers avantages. Tout d'abord, le Hall était couvert de runes protectrices qui rendaient la demeure inviolable, que ce soit au niveau des cheminées, des portoloins, ou même des transplanages.

De plus, les quatre salles attenantes au Hall étaient parfaites pour devenir quatre micro-mondes. Il lui avait juste fallu appeler les meilleurs ensorceleurs qui les avaient rendus extensibles. Malheureusement, ces sortilèges étaient si puissants qu'il fallait les réanimer régulièrement, sans quoi les salles retrouvaient leurs tailles originelles. Pour cet entretien, il faisait appel aux gobelins de Gringotts avec qui il maintenait d'excellentes relations. Contrairement à ce que disaient ses congénères, les gobelins ne détestaient pas foncièrement les sorciers, pour peu qu'on les traite avec respect. Et puis, il avait déjà rendu service à la banque internationale à plusieurs reprises, ce qui ne laissait pas insensible les gobelins les plus hargneux.

Néanmoins, il fallait toujours plusieurs jours pour que les gobelins ne viennent, et d'autres jours encore pour que l'ensemble des sortilèges ne soient rétablis.

– Il va falloir fermer la Salle Topaze… pensa à voix haute Leonid en même temps qu'un plat apparaissait sur la table. Il se servit distraitement, réfléchissant à ses affaires pendant tout le repas. Après manger, il salua Luka et redescendit dans le magasin.

Il inspecta d'abord la salle Topaze. Celle-ci contenait les climats les plus chauds et sec, avec la savane et un large désert. La plupart des élémentaires de feu s'y trouvait, comme les gazelles aux cornes de feu, les éruptifs ou encore les salamandres.

Il appela Wazy, l'un des quatre elfes de maisons qui servaient le magasin, sous les ordres de Malensky. La petite elfe lui montra les endroits où la salle s'effritait, laissant apparaître un plancher. Leonid renifla, déterminant la faille comme minime. Comme l'avait dit Malensky, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure. Il ferma néanmoins la salle aux visiteurs, puis s'enferma dans son bureau pour régler cette histoire de fournisseur de viande.

L'idée d'en changer venait de Malensky, qui avait dû gérer plusieurs fois l'absence de nourriture, faute de livraison. A chaque fois l'incident avait été évité, néanmoins cela avait fait perdre énormément de temps à l'intendant.

Et l'une des premières règles de fonctionnement de la Familerie était de ne pas gaspiller le temps précieux de l'intendant.

De son côté, Luka profita de la fermeture de la salle Topaze pour traîner près des créatures, sans craindre d'être accosté par quelques clients égarés. Il s'amusa dans le nid des salamandres, qui se trouvait à l'orée de la salle, à proximité d'une rivière artificielle de lave. Il leur donna des friandises aux poivres, diverti par le spectacle de leurs flammes orangées. Lorsqu'il eut trop chaud, il regagna le centre de la salle avant de se diriger vers le territoire aménagé en désert où il chercha pendant une dizaine de minutes un camarade pour passer le temps.

Il finit par trouver le Sphynx de la Familerie, somnolant à l'ombre d'un arbre solitaire. Le jeune garçon s'en approcha sans crainte et se pelotonna contre les flancs de la créature qui tourna sa tête de femme vers lui. Un mince sourire anima son visage alors qu'elle changeait légèrement de position pour que cela soit plus confortable pour eux deux.

– La salle Topaze est fermée aux visiteurs, ronronna Luka de plaisir, sa main flattant le pelage doré du Sphinx.

– Je n'ai plus personne pour répondre à mes énigmes…

– Je suis là, moi ! Répliqua Luka en grimpant sur son dos de lion. Le Sphinx se leva, l'enfant sur son dos, et se dirigea vers une oasis de la zone.

– Tu es trop jeune, finit-il par dire.

– Tu peux aussi m'en donner des pas trop difficiles, argumenta Luka en descendant de son dos pour rentrer dans la mare. Le Sphynx l'observa un moment avant de laper l'eau claire. Lorsqu'il finit de se désaltérer, il retourna sur le sable, et récita :

« Son nom vient d'une île au milieu de la mer

Mais, pour nous, c'est surtout une pierre.

Aux couleurs du soleil le plus souvent,

On la trouve sur plusieurs continents.

Qui est-elle ? »

Luka sortit de l'eau, réfléchissant intensément. Il retrouva le Sphynx qui le regardait avec amusement. Le garçon s'abrita à l'ombre de la créature tout en se creusant la tête. Il attrapa machinalement un caillou avec lequel il dessina dans le sable, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Il demanda au Sphynx de répéter son énigme, qui le fit sans se départir de son sourire.

– J'ai trouvé ! Exulta le jeune Doranovski après une dizaine de minutes. C'est la Topaze !

– Bien, accorda le Sphynx.

– Encore une, réclama Luka avec un sourire qu'il savait charmeur. C'était Stanislas qui lui avait appris comment faire pour que les autres fassent ce qu'il voulait.

La créature ferma les yeux, cherchant dans sa mémoire une énigme qui ne poserait pas trop de difficultés à l'enfant de six ans. S'il pouvait être particulièrement vicieux avec les clients de la Familerie, cela n'était pas le cas pour les membres de la famille Doranovski, en particuliers les deux enfants.

« Souvent inhabité,

Il est inutile d'y parler.

Mais hélas, sans le désirer,

On doit parfois le traverser.

Qui est-il ? »

Cette fois-ci, Luka mit plus de temps à trouver la solution, proposant une dizaine de réponses avant de deviner la bonne – le désert. Il allait supplier le Sphynx de lui dire une nouvelle énigme lorsque Malensky apparut devant lui. L'elfe annonça que Rubeus était arrivé, avant de repartir illico. Les yeux turquoise du jeune Doranovski brillèrent d'enthousiasme. Il se tourna vers le Sphynx, une moue désolée sur le visage.

– Ton parrain t'attend, sourit la créature en fermant les yeux, prête pour une sieste.

Luka la remercia avant de courir vers une borne-portoloin qui le ramena dans le Hall. Il traversa en courant l'entrée, bousculant au passage les clients, jusqu'à arriver devant le bureau de son père. Juste devant la double porte donnant sur la rue, son parrain l'attendait, un large sourire visible sous sa barbe. Luka se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, qui réussit à le réceptionner sans mal, riant assez fort pour que les clients dans la salle se tournent vers eux.

– Salut bonhomme ! Tu as encore grandi, non ?

Luka respira avec joie l'odeur qui s'échappait du large manteau en peau de castor de son parrain. C'était un mélange de bois, de chien et d'herbe, qui correspondait parfaitement à Rubeus.

– Je veux être aussi grand que toi ! Annonça fièrement le garçon.

Le demi-géant éclata de rire, attirant de nouveau l'attention sur eux. Luka lui arrivait aux genoux.

– Ton père est libre, ou bien a-t-il des affaires ? S'enquit l'anglais en montrant du doigt la porte du bureau de Leonid.

– Je crois qu'il est occupé, grimaça Luka avant de faire une moue boudeuse : Et Stan est chez Darya…

– Pauv' bonhomme… Heureusement que je suis là !

– Oui, babilla joyeusement Luka en entraînant son parrain à travers l'entrée, non sans mal à cause de sa large stature. Ils montèrent ensuite vers les appartements des Doranovski, discutant dans un anglais que personne d'autre ne comprenait.

– Tu n'as pas emmené Crockdur ?

– Non, je l'ai laissé à Poudlard… Il est trop petit pour voyager pour l'instant.

– Papa l'a bien emmené jusqu'à Poudlard, rétorqua Luka, qui avait craqué pour la boule de poil qu'ils avaient offert à Hagrid au dernier Noël.

– Je lui dirai que tu lui manques, promit Rubeus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Arrivé dans les appartements, Rubeus s'installa dans le canapé qui couina sous son poids, mais ne s'écroula pas. Luka s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, faute de place sur le canapé. Le jeune Doranovski raconta avec transport ses dernières aventures à son parrain, comme voler sur un démonzémerveille, ou grimper en haut d'un belombra, avec pour seul matelas en cas de chute un filet du diable. Rubeus le félicita, et lui fit promettre de lui montrer sa technique de vol, avant de lui raconter sa rencontre avec une licorne dans la forêt interdite. Luka but avidement ses paroles. Les licornes évitaient les contacts avec les humains, par conséquent la Familerie n'en possédait pas, ce qui frustrait le brun aux yeux turquoise.

Dix-huit heures sonnaient à la pendule lorsque Leonid rentra dans les appartements, suivi de Iorek qui s'affala aux pieds de Rubeus qui se fit une joie de lui gratter la tête.

– Rubeus ! Pardonne-moi, j'ai eu un problème avec un client…

– Leonid, sourit le demi-géant en écrasant involontairement la main que son ami lui tendait. Heureux de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ?

– Comme tu peux le voir, toujours aussi occupé, résuma le russe en s'installant dans le deuxième fauteuil.

Rubeus éclata de rire avant de demander des nouvelles d'Anastasia. Leonid répondit en expliquant sa dernière mission, aux larges de l'Arctique, tandis que Luka écoutait distraitement, ses yeux se fermant doucement. Il finit par s'endormir une demi-heure, bercé par les voix des adultes, toutes deux graves et chaleureuses. Le dîner fut particulièrement joyeux. Rubeus relata les premières bêtises de Crockdur, qui avait déjà mordillé – pour s'amuser – la queue de Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge.

Luka fila rapidement au lit, épuisé par cette longue journée, ce qui permit aux adultes de parler plus sérieusement, notamment de l'article de Rita Skeeter, paru dans la Gazette du

Sorcier quelques semaines plus tôt.

– Un cafard, résuma sobrement Rubeus avant de vider un verre de vodka du phénix.

* * *

Voilà voilà...

J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le sortir (et j'ai encore du retard sur mon autre fic, nobless) mais je compte sur les vacances pour me rattraper ! Bon, je dis ça, mais comme à chaque fois, je sens que je vais pas écrire autant de chapitres que je le voudrais...

En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous plaît / intéresse toujours autant !

A la prochaine fois !


	4. Chapter 3

Hello !

Voici le prochain chapitre ! Je vais me consacrer un peu plus à nobless pour l'instant, mais le prochain arrivera le plus tôt possible !

Merci à ma beta, Amélie !

Bonne lecture

PS : Le mot Familerie vient de "familier(s)". Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a aussi un rapprochement à faire avec famille, puisque c'est là qu'Harry/Luka en trouve une !

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

* * *

Le lendemain permit à Luka de profiter pleinement de la présence de son parrain à qui il fit la visite de la salle Topaze, profitant qu'elle soit fermée. Etrangement, dès qu'il s'agissait d'être le guide d'un proche de la famille, le cadet Doranovski n'émettait aucune résistance, remarqua Leonid avec amusement. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait là de Rubeus avec lequel il partageait une relation particulièrement proche.

Lorsque son vieil ami était venu, portant dans ses bras l'enfant des Potter, de longs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis sa dernière visite. Heureusement, pensait Leonid avec recul, le garde-chasse avait voulu vérifier que son petit protégé était bien installé à la Familerie, et il ne s'était pas passé un mois avant qu'il ne sonne à la porte des Doranovski, qui l'avaient accueilli avec plaisir.

Le temps passant, ses visites s'étaient espacées, même s'il faisait tout son possible pour venir le plus possible voir son filleul – Ana et Leonid n'avaient pas eu à hésiter sur ce choix. Qui d'autre était le mieux placé pour être le parrain de Luka ? Ils auraient volontiers demandé à Darya, si elle n'avait pas déjà été la marraine de Stanislas. Et puis, voir les yeux noirs de leur ami s'embuer de larmes de reconnaissance avait été la preuve qu'il serait la meilleure personne au monde pour protéger Luka, s'il devait leurs arriver quelque chose.

Et en grandissant, Luka n'avait que renforcé cette conviction. Si Stanislas et Darya partageaient sans conteste un amour pour le combat, Luka et Rubeus se rejoignaient dans leur amour pour les créatures magiques. Ainsi, à chaque visite du demi-géant, ils pouvaient discuter des heures durant dans les salles de la Familerie, Luka présentant les nouvelles espèces acquises depuis le dernier voyage du garde-chasse, tandis que ce dernier lui enseignait toute sorte de chose, de la manière d'endormir un cerbère, à la nourriture préférée des sombrals.

Pour Leonid, chaque passage de Rubeus à Saint-Pétersbourg était synonyme de longues conversations le soir, tant sur leurs différentes professions et vies, que sur les affaires politiques sorcières. En effet, Rubeus, qui avait la réputation de simplet à Poudlard, était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait voir, sans doute parce que son intérêt principal était incompris de la plupart des sorciers. Il avait également la chance de pouvoir entendre Dumbledore, notamment à la table des professeurs, sur de nombreux sujets, portant entre autres sur le Ministère anglais.

– Monsieur, excusez-moi, une lettre de Gringotts, annonça Malensky en apparaissant devant son bureau, posant ladite lettre avant de disparaître pour remplir une autre tâche.

Leonid attrapa la lettre en baillant puis l'ouvrit, passant rapidement les civilités obligées, pour arriver au cœur du sujet.

– Le 16, lut-il en posant un œil sur le calendrier placardé sur l'un des murs de son bureau. Dans trois jours… Cela devrait aller, accorda-t-il, se dépêchant de répondre des remerciements aux gobelins.

Il se leva, la lettre à la main, et sortit de son bureau. Une fois dans l'Entrée, il évita les quelques clients qui observaient les chats et crapauds de la salle, et monta rapidement vers la volière.

Cette dernière était une large tour, dont le centre était une structure dorée composée d'une centaine de perchoirs pour les divers oiseaux, tandis qu'un étroit escalier longeait les murs de pierre grise, parfois eux-mêmes creusés en nids ou mangeoires. Le sommet de la tour consistait en une vaste plateforme d'où l'on pouvait observait une grande partie de la ville sorcière. La vue y était à couper le souffle, si bien que souvent, des étrangers venaient dans la Familerie pour y observer les toits de la ville.

Choisissant la première chouette qu'il vit, Leonid lui attacha la lettre à la patte, lui donnant au passage une friandise, avant qu'elle ne s'envole vers la succursale russe de Gringotts.

S'il avait écouté son cœur, Leonid serait allé rejoindre son fils et son ami dans la salle Topaze, néanmoins, il savait la pile des papiers conséquente qui l'attendait sur son bureau. Il s'attella à une tâche particulièrement rebutante, qui consistait à rédiger des rapports pour le gouvernement russe, pour recevoir des subvantions, de plus en plus faibles ces dernières années.

La journée passa lentement pour le gérant, qui demanda en début d'après-midi l'aide de Malensky, non sans culpabilité. Ce n'était pas le travail d'un elfe de maison, et pourtant, depuis le temps qu'il faisait appel à son intendant, ce dernier s'y connaissait bien plus que lui, dans l'art de rédiger des rapports satisfaisant l'administration.

Il rangea ensuite son bureau, achevant ça et là des dossiers commencés plusieurs mois auparavant. Il aurait dû avoir honte, mais ne ressentait que lassitude face à toute cette paperasse qui s'accumulait. Les quatre elfes qu'ils employaient étaient tous pris par la gestion de la Familerie, et il n'avait pas les moyens d'en acquérir un autre, du moins pour le moment.

Seule Anastasia, les rares moments à Saint-Pétersbourg, rattrapait le retard, trouvant les erreurs dans les comptes ou s'occupant des tâches les plus ingrates aux yeux de Leonid.

Vers vingt heures, le gérant leva la tête des parchemins qu'il examinait depuis plusieurs heures, et après les avoir regroupés dans un tiroir pour donner un semblant d'ordre à la pièce, sortit de son bureau pour fermer la Familerie. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le Hall, où il hésita quelques instants, entre se reposer dans les appartements familiaux ou descendre dans la réserve. Il n'eut pas à se décider lorsque Wazy apparut devant lui pour lui annoncer avec hâte que deux éruptifs se battaient dans la salle Topaze. Leonid se précipita vers la salle en question, remerciant Babayaga pour l'absence de clients.

Il lui fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour séparer puis calmer les deux éruptifs, qui, pendant la saison des amours, étaient très agressifs vis-à-vis des autres mâles.

Il profita ensuite de sa présence pour examiner la faille de la salle, qui depuis la veille s'était légèrement agrandie, sans que cela soit inquiétant.

Il finit enfin par monter dans les appartements, où l'attendaient son fils et Rubeus, assis à la grande table, pour une fois débarrassée, pour qu'ils puissent jouer à la bataille explosive.

– Journée difficile ? Devina Rubeus en souriant chaleureusement à son ami.

– Exténuante, confirma Leonid en s'asseyant à côté de son fils. Et pour vous ?

– Luka m'a montré les nouveautés de la Salle Diamant. Elles valent bien plus qu'un malheureux article dans la _Gazette du Sorcier._ C'est un véritable trésor que t'a donné la réserve de Sibérie.

– J'aurais néanmoins préféré me passer de cette maudite conférence, grogna le gérant, que le souvenir de cet entretien irritait encore. Il soupira avant de changer de sujet : Vous avez déjà mangé ?

– Oui, comme nous ne savions pas quand tu allais finir ton travail, répondit Rubeus, montrant à sa gauche les restes du repas qu'ils avaient partagé.

– Vous avez bien fait. Je suis épuisé…

– Ça ne m'étonne pas… je ne connais que deux personnes qui travaillent autant que toi.

– Ah oui ? Je m'étonne que tu en connaisses une…

Rubeus sourit, sortant des poches de son manteau, un flacon contenant du whisky-pur-feu. Il se servit une gorgée avant de tendre la fiole à son ami et répondre :

– La première est ta femme. Ana… ça doit bien faire un an que je ne l'ai pas vu.

– Elle est toujours désolée de te rater. Mais que veux-tu ? Talentueuse comme elle est, elle doit courir à travers le monde… J'attends le moment où elle trouvera enfin un assistant digne de ce nom pour prendre sa relève.

– Qu'importe l'assistant, il ne sera jamais aussi doué qu'Ana, affirma Rubeus.

– Je veux bien le croire, rit Leonid. Et la deuxième personne ?

– Albus Dumbledore, répondit, non sans fierté, le garde-chasse de Poudlard.

– Evidemment, j'aurai dû m'en douter… Il ne s'autorise aucun repos, même à son âge ?

– Aucun, confirma le demi-géant. Quoique, depuis que Fudge s'est brouillé avec lui, il se rend moins au Ministère. Néanmoins, en plus de s'occuper de Poudlard, il est presque chaque week-end chez les Potter.

– Allons donc… Et pourquoi faire ? L'entraîner ?

– Plus ou moins, répondit Rubeus, en grimaçant. Ils appellent ça de la protection.

– Ce n'est qu'un enfant…

Leonid sentit le regard insistant de Luka sur lui, et finit par le prendre sur ses genoux.

– Tu imagines, t'entraîner avec Albus Dumbledore, chaque semaine ? Demanda-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

– Ça ne vaut pas une semaine avec Darya ! Répliqua Luka avec une moue désintéressée. Sa réponse fit rire son père et son parrain.

– En effet, bonhomme, convint le demi-géant, qui avait déjà rencontré la cousine de son ami. Stanislas a bien plus de chance que Charlie.

Luka gloussa et s'installa plus confortablement contre le torse de son père, sentant malgré lui la fatigue. Autour de lui, les deux adultes continuaient leur discussion, s'échangeant de temps à autre le flacon de whisky.

L'origine de Luka n'était un secret pour personne, chez les Doranovski. Il n'avait jamais été question de cacher quoi que ce soit à Stan comme à Luka. Si le premier était toujours agacé, voir irrité, lorsque la question des Potter refaisait surface, le second semblait en paix avec sa situation. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas encore traversé la dure période de l'adolescence, où – Leonid en était certain – des tensions apparaitraient fatalement, mais il affirmait pour le moment, être heureux dans sa famille d'adoption, sans pour autant vouer une haine aux Potter pour l'avoir abandonné. Comme il semblait serein avec la situation, Rubeus lui rapportait régulièrement de brèves nouvelles de sa famille, qu'il obtenait généralement par l'intermédiaire de Dumbledore.

En dehors de ce cercle restreint, étaient mis au courant Darya et Nikos, un ami proche de la famille.

– Mon ange, tu devrais aller dormir, non ? Proposa finalement Leonid, en voyant les yeux de son fils se fermer.

– Non, protesta ce dernier. Je veux profiter de Rubeus…

– Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je viens, bonhomme, sourit son parrain, qui repartait le lendemain aux aurores.

Cela n'empêcha pas le jeune sorcier de rester encore une vingtaine de minutes en compagnie des adultes avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Leonid proposa alors à son ami de porter son filleul jusqu'à son lit, ce que le demi-géant accepta avec joie.

Il prit Luka dans ses bras avec une attention et une douceur qui aurait pu surprendre l'ensemble du personnel de Poudlard. Il était connu pour être quelque peu maladroit, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son filleul, il était d'un soin hors du commun. En vérité, il adorait Luka, et était d'une reconnaissance sans nom envers Ana et Leonid pour l'honneur qu'ils lui avaient fait en lui proposant d'être le parrain de leur cadet.

Il revint vers son ami qui s'était installé dans le canapé du salon, une assiette sur les genoux. Le russe sourit et lui proposa une place à côté de lui, malgré le grincement menaçant du bois lorsque le demi-géant s'installa.

– C'est bon de te revoir… Dommage que Stanislas n'ait pas pu te voir.

– C'est surtout bon d'être ici, sourit Hagrid en fermant les yeux. Le calme… les créatures… Vous…

– Allons, Poudlard est aussi calme, ne crois-tu pas ?

– Le parc, la forêt interdite… Mais pas le château. Il faut toujours qu'il y ait une tension entre des élèves ou des professeurs. Je préfère les périodes de vacances…

– Mon pauvre Rubeus… soupira Leonid. Je pense surtout que tu ne te fais pas d'amis à Poudlard, voilà le problème.

Le garde-chasse lui adressa un regard attristé.

– Voyons Leonid, tu sais très bien que toi et le professeur Dumbledore êtes des exceptions.

Leonid ne sut que répondre et préféra le silence.

Rubeus laissa échapper un long soupir avant de s'extirper du canapé qui grinça de nouveau.

– Je pense que je devrais aussi dormir, annonça-t-il en caressant sa barbe broussailleuse.

– Déjà ?

– Je dois partir très tôt demain pour arriver dans la matinée à Poudlard, se justifia le demi-géant.

– Ne peux-tu pas demander à Dumbledore quelque jours de congés ? Sachant que tu passes toutes les vacances là-bas, ce ne serait pas volé…

– Je préfère ne pas attirer l'attention sur toi.

– Pourquoi ça ? Répliqua Leonid avec indignation. Je ne suis pas un criminel !

– Là n'est pas la ques…, commença son ami avant d'être coupé.

– J'ai accueilli un enfant abandonné par ses parents ! C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus légitime ! Ah ! Il ne sera pas dit que Leonid Doranovski aura honte !

– Peut-être, mais lorsqu'ils s'apercevront que Luka a disparu, ne voudront-ils pas le récupérer auprès d'eux ? Demanda Rubeus, avec une voix qui laissait percevoir ses craintes.

– Ça serait le meilleur ! Siffla Leonid, qui avait perdu toute sa chaleur à l'idée de perdre son cadet. Il fulmina dans sa barbe quelques instants avant de reprendre plus fort : Tu as raison, ne laisse pas savoir que nous sommes amis. Si ça peut nous permettre de gagner du temps, autant cacher notre relation.

Rubeus acquiesça sagement, heureux de partager le même avis que son ami. Il fourra son flacon de whisky dans une des poches de son manteau qu'il n'avait pas quitté de la journée, puis fouilla dans une seconde.

– Tiens, de l'argent de poche pour les garçons, dit-il en fourrant dans la main de Leonid une bourse en peau de dragon qui fit un son assez clair pour laisser présumer de la quantité de pièces qu'elle contenait.

– Rub…

– J'y tiens ! Insista le demi-géant qui s'éloigna de son ami de peur qu'il lui rende la bourse. Qu'ils s'achètent des livres ou une bricole… N'importe quoi qui leur fera plaisir.

Leonid finit par sourire et posa la bourse sur la petite table.

– Merci. Tu reviens quand ?

– Je ne sais pas trop… J'essaierai de passer pendant les vacances d'été, lorsque personne n'est au château…. Ana sera là ?

– Oh tu sais, avec elle, c'est toujours imprévisible, répondit Leonid dont les yeux bleus brillèrent à l'évocation de sa femme.

Rubeus éclata de rire avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher, ayant tous deux de longues journées devant eux.

En effet, Rubeus repartit de Saint-Pétersbourg avant le lever du soleil, et ne put croiser dans la maison que Malensky. Leonid quant à lui se leva deux heures plus tard pour l'ouverture de la Familerie. La matinée fut plutôt tranquille, avec très peu de clients, ce qui lui permit de remplir quelques papiers avant d'être rattrapé par l'ennui. Il chercha alors un nouveau précepteur pour les garçons, feuilletant dans divers journaux des annonces lui paraissant sérieuses.

Ce n'était pas tant le niveau des garçons qui le poussait à en chercher, mais plutôt la nécessité d'avoir un adulte pour les surveiller. En effet, leur curiosité leur avait permis d'acquérir un savoir plutôt solide pour leur âge, notamment – évidemment – dans le domaine des créatures magiques et, pour Stanislas, de la défense contre les forces du mal, même si ce savoir n'était que théorique.

Néanmoins, leur penchant pour les bêtises obligeait Leonid, ou un elfe de la maison à toujours les surveiller, ce qui perturbait l'organisation déjà chaotique de la boutique. D'autant plus que les garçons profitaient toujours d'une seconde d'inattention pour filer dans une salle et trouver l'activité la plus dangereuse possible à faire.

Il fut interrompu vers midi par l'irruption de son fils dans son bureau. Au vu de ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux brillants, Leonid comprit qu'il venait de se réveiller, ou du moins, sortir du lit.

– Stan rentre quand ? Demanda Luka en jouant avec une plume qui trainait sur le bureau de son père.

– Cet après-midi. Pour ce qui est de l'heure exacte, tu devras convenir que Darya n'est pas une sorcière extrêmement ponctuelle, donc je ne m'avancerai pas.

Son fils le regarda avec une moue mi-amusée, mi-déçue et tourna ses yeux vers les journaux qui s'étalaient devant son père.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de lui, ce qui permit à Leonid de l'embrasser sur le front, après avoir plus ou moins coiffé ses cheveux.

– Je vous cherche un nouveau précepteur ! Annonça le gérant d'un ton guilleret qui trancha avec la grimace qui déforma immédiatement les traits de Luka.

– Mais pourquoi ? Se plaignit-il avec sa moue irrésistible. On est bien, comme ça, à trois.

– Toi peut-être, mais j'ai une Familerie dont je dois m'occuper, lui répondit son père d'un ton docte. Et cela s'avère difficile lorsque je dois vérifier que mes chenapans ne sont pas sur le dos de je-ne-sais-quel volatile…

– Mais Papa…

– Non, non, Luka, le coupa son père d'une voix douce mais ferme. Il s'arrêta pour chercher ses mots et en profita pour attirer son fils sur ses genoux. Tu sais, reprit-il calmement, il y a des adultes qui… considèrent que la Familerie n'est pas un endroit pour élever des enfants. Et… parfois, notamment lorsque je vous vois seuls toute la journée, je me dis qu'ils ont raison.

Les yeux turquoise de Luka s'embuèrent rapidement, ce qui poussa Leonid à poursuivre rapidement pour le rassurer :

– Si vous êtes sous la tutelle d'un précepteur, cela me permet d'être tranquille, de vous savoir en sécurité. D'autre part, je suis sûr que vous avez appris des choses intéressantes avec eux.

 _Et comme ça, on ne pourra pas me retirer votre garde,_ songea sombrement le gérant qui avait craint, après la publication de l'article du fameux Karl Jenks, que les autorités se penchent sur son cas.

– D'accord bonhomme ?

– D'accord, marmonna Luka en blottissant sa tête dans le cou de son père. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'un long gargouillement vienne troubler le silence de la pièce. Luka s'empourpra et demanda :

– Tu manges avec moi ?

Les yeux bleus du russe glissèrent vers les journaux avec qu'il n'écarte l'idée de refuser la proposition de son fils. Après tout, il devait s'ennuyer sans son frère.

Ils mangèrent donc ensemble, dans le bureau de la Familerie, discutant de la possibilité d'installer de nouvelles espèces végétales dans les salles, ce qui, sur le long terme, permettrait d'enrichir considérablement la flore du magasin. Néanmoins, certaines plantes étaient trop dangereuses, notamment les mandragores. Déjà qu'il possédait déjà un filet du diable…

L'après midi passa tout aussi tranquillement que la matinée et Leonid s'octroya une pause vers dix-sept, pour se rendre dans la salle Diamant, où Iorek somnolait depuis le début de la journée.

Refermant la porte du Hall derrière lui, Leonid se hâta vers un chemin de terre qui traversait la forêt de conifères, qui longeait le mur de la salle, jusqu'à arriver devant une armoire en bois, cachée en partie dans les sapins. L'ouvrant d'un geste familier, en passant son pouce sur les riches gravures, il choisit rapidement un des manteaux rangés à l'intérieur, remettant en place une pancarte qui indiquait :

 **A l'intention des visiteurs,**

 **Ces manteaux appartiennent à la Familerie et ne doivent pas quitter la Salle Diamant.**

 **Merci de les remettre à leur place après votre visite.**

S'emmitouflant dans sa chaude cape, Leonid prit ensuite un chemin à travers la neige pour se diriger vers le lac gelé, qui occupait la première partie de la salle. Ses pas crissaient sous la tapis blanc dans un son ténu qu'il apprécia immédiatement. Il croisa plusieurs salamandres de glaces, ainsi que deux clients voulant patiner. Il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le reflet brillant sur la surface du lac.

Il aimait plus que tout la salle Diamant pour son silence et son calme. Beaucoup de clients rebutaient le froid et ne s'y attardaient pas – parfois même n'y entraient pas, et l'étendue de la salle permettait une solitude bienvenue. Et puis, il lui semblait que le paysage figé, que ce soit du lac ou des montagnes, apaisait. Inspirant profondément l'air frais, il sourit et partit à la recherche de son familier.

Après s'être longtemps amusé de le voir errer dans le paysage neigeux de la salle, Iorek finit par lui indiquer mentalement sa position, dans une grotte nichée sur l'une des pentes des montagnes. Leonid finit par le rejoindre, et, avisant une pierre assez grande, s'assit dessus pour se reposer.

– On est bien, non ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix satisfaite à Iorek qui approuva mentalement.

L'entrée de la grotte était particulièrement étroite, ce qui leur permettait d'être protégé du vent glacial. Des restes d'os dans un coin laissait entendre qu'un animal y avait fait sa demeure pendant quelques temps, et Leonid supposa qu'il s'agissait du Yéti. Celui-ci s'était particulièrement bien adapté à la Familerie, étant moins dérangé par les clients qu'auparavant par les touristes moldus. Et les elfes veillaient toujours à ce qu'il ait à manger, ce qui avait fini par calmer son appétit vorace.

Ils restèrent dans la grotte une dizaine de minutes, profitant du calme et de l'intimité du lieu. Leonid énuméra les noms des précepteurs qu'il avait lu dans les journaux, insistant sur ceux qu'il connaissait par un client. Iorek écouta attentivement, voulant plus que tout voir les enfants de son lié sous la surveillance d'un humain. Il avait déjà dû veiller sur eux, lorsque Leonid devait s'absenter et que les elfes étaient débordés, et l'expérience ne lui avait vraiment pas plu. Stanislas était monté sur son dos, s'accrochant à son pelage qui avait largement souffert. Sans compter Luka qui, dans un accident magique, l'avait rendu bleu. La couleur était restée plusieurs jours de suite, pour la plus grande honte de l'ours polaire, qui, même après plusieurs années – Luka ne pouvait encore marcher - n'avait toujours pas oublié l'incident.

Lançant distraitement un tempus, le gérant s'aperçut que Stanislas devait à présent être rentré. Il sortit donc de la grotte, grimaçant derrière le col du manteau, lorsqu'une bourrasque le fit perdre l'équilibre. Iorek lui fit comprendre son amusement par un grondement sourd avant de se presser contre lui. Leonid le remercia d'un hochement de tête et grimpa sur son dos. Son familier se laissa glisser sur la neige qui couvrait la montagne, puis, lorsqu'ils trouvèrent le sentier que Leonid avait emprunté à l'aller, se mit à courir, aussi rapidement que sa stature le permettait. Ils arrivèrent à la porte qui menait au Hall en une dizaine de minutes, tandis qu'il en avait fallu une quarantaine à Leonid.

Une fois dans le Hall, Leonid ferma la Familerie, à cette heure vide de tout client, et monta finalement les marches pour se rendre dans les appartements. Depuis l'escalier, il entendit les rires de ses fils, ce qui gonfla sa poitrine de joie.

Ouvrant à la volée la porte, il les découvrit sur le canapé, se livrant à une bataille de chatouilles, auquel il se joignit aussitôt. Iorek les observa tout en s'installant dans un coin du salon, prêt à se rendormir.

– Papa ! S'exclama Stanislas, lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle. Darya m'a appris plein de trucs ! C'était super génial !

– Tu veux dire dangereux ? Devina Leonid en caressant ses cheveux.

Son fils s'indigna un instant avant de reprendre son babillement enthousiaste, lui racontant en détail sa semaine, sous le regard émerveillé de son frère cadet.

– Et elle m'a dit qu'on pouvait avoir une baguette magique bien avant ses onze ans ! Acheva Stanislas, ses yeux bleus remplis d'espoir.

– C'est vrai ? S'écria Luka en se redressant subitement.

– C'est possible, commença Leonid en pestant intérieurement contre sa cousine avant de poursuivre : Mais il faut l'autorisation du ministère, et surtout, une excellente raison.

– Je ne peux pas demander ? Insista son aîné en lui faisant sournoisement un câlin.

Leonid en resta sans voix.

– Il va falloir que je demande à ta mère pourquoi nous avons choisi Darya comme marraine, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, tapotant le dos de son fils, embarrassé, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait leur refuser quelque chose.

– Tu vas avoir neuf ans cette année. Tu peux très bien attendre deux ans…, finit-il pas dire sans se soucier de Iorek, qui, une nouvelle fois, se moquait de sa faiblesse.

– Et moi ? S'enquit Luka, qui, trop loin pour l'enlacer, lui adressa son regard de chiot auquel personne ne résistait.

– Tu es trop jeune… Et puis, de toute façon, que feriez-vous d'une baguette ? Se défendit du mieux qu'il put leur père en se levant pour, d'une part, se dégager de l'étreinte de Stan, d'autre part, éviter le regard de Luka.

– De la magie, Pardi ! S'exclama son aîné.

– Non. Vous attendrez d'entrer dans une école de magie, trancha fermement Leonid, qui, poursuivit : Et si vous insistez, demander d'abord à votre mère.

Les deux garçons grimacèrent, sachant pertinemment que la répondre maternelle serait négative.

– Et maintenant, mangeons ! Malensky ? Appela Leonid, pressé de changer de sujet.

L'elfe apparut devant lui et annonça que le repas était prêt, ce qui soulagea le gérant, qui s'échina à détourner l'attention de ses garçons de l'idée de posséder une baguette. Heureusement pour lui, Stanislas n'avait pas fini de raconter ce qu'il avait vu avec sa marraine, et les abreuva d'anecdotes que lui avait raconté Darya.

Le reste de la soirée permit à Leonid de donner des nouvelles de Rubeus à Stanislas, avant d'annoncer qu'il allait leur trouver rapidement un précepteur. Il écarta d'office l'idée d'engager Darya – C'est ta marraine, Stan, pas ta préceptrice. Et le but est de vous garder au calme, et en sécurité… - et leur présenta les quelques candidats auquel il avait pensé.

Enfin, il fut temps de se coucher, ce qui permit à Leonid de câliner son fils, qui, l'air de rien, lui avait beaucoup manqué. Et si Stanislas était pressé d'entrer dans une école de sorcellerie, ce n'était certainement pas le cas de son père, qui serait vraisemblablement dévasté par l'absence de son aîné.

Le lendemain, Leonid s'absenta toute la journée pour remettre des papiers au ministère russe et à Gringotts, ce qui lui prit la matinée. L'après-midi, il retourna dans le quartier de la Familerie, pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements, autant pour lui que pour les garçons qui grandissaient à vue d'œil.

Alors qu'il rentrait à pied, profitant du soleil printanier, il entendit depuis la ruelle qu'il empruntait, des cris rageurs, qui le firent tourner la tête vers une impasse sombre, où une bande de gamins se battaient.

Et évidemment, pensa-t-il en examinant les visages des sept enfants, l'un d'eux devait être le sien. Il ne se trompait pas. Stanislas trainait au sol un de ses camarades, tout en échappant aux bras des autres qui voulaient au mieux le retenir, au pire le frapper.

Le sang de Leonid ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'engagea dans l'impasse et hurla aux voyous d'une voix particulièrement effrayante d'arrêter immédiatement, ce qu'ils firent, pétrifiés par l'aura menaçante qu'il dégageait à cet instant.

– Stanislas, appela-t-il d'une voix glaciale, viens ici tout de suite.

Le temps que son aîné le rejoigne, le gérant avait repéré parmi les enfants Olga Karkaroff, ce qui l'irrita davantage. Il attrapa par le poignet Stanislas et quitta l'impasse sans se retourner.

Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour dans la Familerie que Leonid laissa échapper sa colère. Il claqua la porte de son bureau et tonna :

– COMBIEN DE FOIS T'AI-JE DIT DE NE PAS QUITTER LA MAISON LORSQUE JE NE SUIS PAS LÀ ? QU'EST-CE QUI T'EST PASSÉ PAR LA TÊTE ?

Devant lui, Stanislas renifla misérablement en marmonnant inintelligiblement. Son père s'assit dans son siège et reprit :

– Ne peux-tu pas les ignorer ? C'est trop difficile de passer ton chemin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait celui-là ?

– Il nous a insulté, gronda férocement Stanislas.

– Est-ce une raison pour se battre ? Le coupa Leonid. Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est ainsi, et cela ne va pas changer, surtout si tu te comportes ainsi.

Un silence où la tension était encore présente s'installa dans le bureau quelques instants, le temps que Leonid se calme.

– Je te préviens, fit-il d'une voix froide, si je devais avoir vent d'une nouvelle dispute, je t'envoie dans un internat moldu. Plus de créatures magiques, plus de quidditch, plus de libertés. Et surtout, plus de combat.

Il constata que le regard de Stan s'était rempli de crainte, ce qui le poussa à s'arrêter là. Le gérant se passa une main fébrile sur le visage. Il se sentait vieux dans ces moments-là, terriblement vieux. Et si impuissant.

– J'imagine que tu avais repéré Olga Karkaroff ? Tu n'y as pas pensé ?

Son fils marmonna de nouveau une réponse incompréhensible.

– Je ne sais pas dans quelle école tu veux aller, mais je doute que Durmstrang t'accueille à bras ouvert si tu continue de te battre avec la nièce du directeur.

– Il y a d'autres écoles, répliqua Stan en croisant les bras.

– Ce n'est pas la solution, et tu le sais, le rabroua Leonid, repris par la colère. Et tu voudrais une baguette magique ? Alors que tu te bats dès que tu le peux ? C'est un non, Stanislas. Tu ne peux pas continuer à croire que tu peux vivre ainsi.

Son fils se ratatina sous ses reproches et rapidement, des larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues.

– Va voir Malensky pour qu'il te soigne, ordonna l'adulte. Et aide le pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Il lui fit ensuite sèchement signe de quitter son bureau. Lorsqu'il fut seul, il chercha un parchemin vierge pour écrire immédiatement à sa femme pour qu'elle revienne le plus rapidement. Cela permettrait à Stanislas d'entendre un nouveau sermon – et il en avait besoin. Et puis, Leonid avait besoin d'Anastasia, qu'elle lui dise qu'il n'était pas un père incompétent, ce que le monde entier semblait lui dire – à commencer par Stan et ses bagarres à répétition.

– Qu'est-ce qui a cloché ? Soupira-t-il après avoir fini la lettre.

Iorek tenta de le réconforter, mais rien n'y fit, il culpabilisait.

Quand cela avait-il commencé ? Autrefois, Stanislas s'entendait bien avec les enfants du quartier. Il les invitait même à jouer dans la Familerie. Seulement… une nouvelle famille s'était installée, avec un garçon foncièrement méchant. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour intégrer la bande d'amis, et encore moins pour commencer à critiquer Stanislas, le seul à ne pas être un noble. Les moqueries étaient devenues des insultes ; les disputes des bagarres, et rapidement, Stanislas s'était retrouvé seul.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas, dès le premier coup échangé fait comprendre à Stanislas que la violence ne servait à rien si ce n'est empirer les choses ?

– Je suis un mauvais père, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le sol, à côté de Iorek qui gronda d'indignation.

Leonid lui caressa distraitement la tête, cherchant une solution au problème.

– Tu penses que si on déménageait, à Moscou…

Iorek gronda de nouveau, marquant sa désapprobation.

– Oui, ce serait difficile de trouver un endroit aussi bien pour la Familerie… Mais… tu crois que Stanislas se calmera ?

Iorek lui envoya mentalement l'image du journal avec les annonces pour précepteur.

– Soit… accepta Leonid qui ne se sentait pas de travailler. Malheureusement pour lui, Wazy apparut pour l'avertir d'un problème dans le hangar. Le gérant se leva lourdement, soupirant à l'adresse de son familier :

– Heureusement que Luka n'est pas comme son frère sur ce point.

Quelle ne fut pas son aigreur lorsque Iorek lui répondit moqueusement :

 _Pas encore._

L'ours polaire se trompait. Les mois passèrent sans que Luka ne participe à aucune bagarre. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Stanislas, qui fut envoyé plusieurs semaines chez Darya - Leonid n'avait pas le coeur d'appliquer sa menace - avant de revenir lorsqu'il eut dix ans. L'absence de son frère pesa à Luka dont le goût pour la solitude grandit. Lorsqu'il sortait, il évitait les autres enfants qu'il tenait responsable pour l'exil de Stan, et se cachait fréquemment dans les salles du magasins pour éviter les clients. Néanmoins, il était toujours joyeux lors des repas de famille, si rares, ou encore quand la Familerie acquierait de nouvelles créatures. Il fut particulièrement heureux lorsque son frère revint, même si cela devait durer qu'un an, puisqu'ensuite Stanislas entrerait à Durmstrang.

Leonid ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Karkaroff n'avait pas rejeté sa candidature mais en était soulagé. Il ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention sur sa famille auprès de Dumbledore, Koldovstoretz ne prenait que des nobles, et il se refusait à envoyer son fils dans les autres écoles, bien trop éloignées de Saint-Pétersbourg.

Il sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant son fils dans l'uniforme de Durmstrang. N'était-ce pas hier qu'Ana lui annonçait qu'elle était enceinte ?

Il savait bien que cela marquait le début d'une nouvelle étape dans sa vie. Bientôt, Luka quitterait également la maison, et il se retrouverait seul, avec Iorek…

C'était la fin de l'innocence…

* * *

Voili voulou...

Il y avait une toute petite référence à narnia ;)

J'espère que ça vous plaît ! A la prochaine...


	5. Chapter 4

Hello ! Voici le nouveau chapitre... Comme toujours j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Pas grand chose d'autre à dire...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**

* * *

Il était tout juste huit heures lorsque Leonid leva les yeux d'un énième formulaire qu'il avait réussi à remplir avant l'ouverture de la Familerie. Deux heures plus tôt, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, sa femme était repartie après deux semaines de congés. Après l'avoir saluée, Leonid s'était enfermé dans son bureau, profitant du calme pour exécuter une tâche qu'il exécrait, à savoir la paperasse.

Se levant dans un grognement, le gérant russe se dirigea vers la grande porte du magasin pour effectuer l'ouverture journalière. Il croisa Anton qui le salua avant de monter vers la volière, comme il le faisait depuis déjà cinq ans.

Comme Leonid possédait plus d'une centaine de volatiles, il avait fini par conclure un marché avec la poste sorcière. Cela permettait aux oiseaux de prendre l'air et ne pas rester toujours dans la volière. D'autre part, cela assurait à la Familerie un revenu régulier. La poste de Saint-Pétersbourg quant à elle avait vu sa flotte doubler de volume, et gagner en vitesse avec notamment les rapaces que possédait le magasin, bien plus rapide que les chouettes communes.

Leonid traversa l'Entrée, enjambant trois chats qui s'étaient postés sur le chemin, et appela Malensky dans un bâillement. L'elfe apparut à ses côtés alors qu'il entrait dans le Hall.

– Apporte moi mon petit-déjeuner dans mon bureau. Je ne serai pas joignable avant dix heures, j'ai deux rituels. Ensuite, il faudrait que nous voyions ensemble pour les comptes de cette année. Que ce soit fini avant l'été, énuméra le sorcier qui se demandait à présent ce qu'il faisait dans cette salle. Il poursuivit en soupirant : J'aimerai beaucoup profiter des vacances de Stan.

L'elfe hocha vivement la tête.

– Ensuite… réfléchit Leonid en caressant pensivement sa barbe, je n'ai rien… Ah ! Cet après-midi, je dois descendre dans la réserve, avec Rubeus.

– Rubeus vient, Monsieur ? S'étonna l'intendant de la maison, qui était généralement informé de la visite du demi-géant plusieurs jours avant.

– Simplement pour chercher Touffu, répondit Leonid en baissant inconsciemment la voix. C'est pour Dumbledore. Il vaut mieux que Luka ne le sache pas, personne n'est censé être au courant.

Malensky ne montra plus aucun autre signe de curiosité et disparut dans le craquement caractéristique des elfes de maison. C'était l'avantage avec lui, pensa avec affection Leonid, il était tellement occupé qu'il n'avait pas le temps de poser de questions superflues, et auxquelles il ne pourrait répondre.

Quelques semaines auparavant, il avait reçu une lettre de Rubeus, où son ami spécifiait qu'il devait la lire seul. Le demi-géant lui demandait dedans s'il pouvait lui emprunter Touffu pour la prochaine année scolaire, en jurant qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait. Leonid avait immédiatement accepté, ayant entière confiance en son plus vieil ami. Néanmoins, comme le secret concernait les affaires de Dumbledore, il préférait éloigner Luka de tout cela, quitte à lui cacher la visite de son parrain.

Le gérant resta dans le Hall quelques instants avant de repartir dans l'Entrée en direction de son bureau. Il eut à peine le temps de manger ce que lui avait apporté Malensky avant que son premier rendez-vous ne toque à la porte. Cela ne dérangea pas plus que cela Leonid qui avait l'habitude. Il reçut ses clients avec sa jovialité habituelle, se félicitant de l'efficacité avec laquelle il effectua les rituels qui furent achevés bien avant dix heures. Il put donc s'octroyer une petite pause avant que Malensky ne vienne l'aider pour les comptes du magasin.

Depuis le temps que la Familerie était en sous-effectif, avec seulement cinq elfes de maison pour l'aider, Leonid s'était toujours promis d'embaucher un assistant, ne serait-ce que pour accueillir les clients. Malheureusement, les revenus du magasin étaient trop fragiles pour lui permettre une telle chose, et il devait avouer qu'il préférait sauver des créatures du marché noir, quitte à payer des centaines de gallions.

Néanmoins, il était obligé de reconsidérer une embauche maintenant que Stanislas était à Durmstrang - depuis deux ans déjà, et bientôt Luka. Ses enfants l'avaient beaucoup aidé, notamment dans les soins des créatures, et sans eux, plus de travail encore l'attendait.

Leonid finit par renvoyer Malensky en soupirant. Lorsqu'il pensait que Luka, son petit Luka aurait bientôt l'âge de rentrer dans une école de sorcellerie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le nourrisson qu'il avait accueilli. Dix ans s'étaient déjà écoulés, et ce n'était pas pour rajeunir Leonid.

Le gérant quitta son bureau pour se rendre dans ses appartements privés, où il retrouva son cadet, lisant un énième livre sur les dragons. Si le brun aux yeux turquoise aimait toutes les espèces magiques, il vouait un véritable culte à ces créatures. Leonid, qui n'avait aucune affinité particulière avec elles, suspectait fortement Rubeus de lui avoir raconté toutes les histoires qu'il connaissait sachant combien le parrain de son fils les adorait.

– Que comptes-tu faire cette après-midi ? S'enquit le père auprès de son fils alors qu'ils mangeaient.

– J'aimerais bien aller à la bibliothèque, répondit Luka avec un large sourire, ses yeux brillants d'excitation. Et écrire à Stanislas et Maman.

– Bien, fit Leonid en se raclant la gorge. Au moins y avait-il peu de chance que son fils le surprenne avec Rubeus, puisque la bibliothèque de Saint-Petersbourg était à une vingtaine de minutes de la Familerie. De toute façon, il avait toujours interdit à ses garçons d'entrer dans la réserve, et malgré leur penchant à faire des bêtises, ils ne lui avaient jamais désobéi - du moins pour cela.

Ils finirent leur repas puis restèrent ensemble une trentaine de minutes, Luka plongé dans son livre tandis que Leonid lisait le journal. Le calme de l'appartement apaisa le gérant qui oublia pour quelques instants ses soucis. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils avec tendresse en sortant, s'amusant d'exclamation indignée de Luka, puis entreprit un tour complet des salles ouvertes au public.

S'il détestait s'occuper des papiers, en revanche, déambuler dans le magasin pour guider les clients était l'une des activités favorites de Leonid.

Il commença par la salle de Jade, dont le climat tempéré s'accordait avec le doux printemps de Saint-Pétersbourg. Le patriarche russe emprunta un sentier qui longeait une rivière occupée par des strangulots. Sur le chemin, il indiqua à un groupe de clients perdus la direction d'une borne-portoloin, située sur un pont qui enjambait la rivière. Leonid quant à lui se dirigea vers la première forêt de la salle, la seule ouverte au public. Il y avait deux autres forêts dans la salle de Jade, mais dont l'accès était interdit, l'une strictement réservée aux centaures, l'autre contenant une dizaine d'espèces végétales particulièrement dangereuses, dont deux arbres carnivores. Sans oublier la colonie d'acromentules qui s'y était installée depuis que Rubeus lui avait offert un œuf d'Aragog.

A ce souvenir, Leonid ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si lui et Rubeus s'entendaient si bien, c'était nul doute grâce à leur amour pour toutes les créatures magiques.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Rubeus venait d'être renvoyé de Poudlard, et, son père mort depuis plusieurs mois, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Leonid, alors en voyage scolaire à Londres, l'avait remarqué dans un bar sorcier, non pas parce qu'il était exceptionnellement grand, mais parce qu'il lisait le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres, qui venait alors juste de sortir. Une fois avoir compris que le russe ne se moquait pas de lui, Rubeus lui avait offert de s'assoir à côté de lui pour discuter.

Et discuter, ils l'avaient fait ! Toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce que le bar où ils se trouvaient ferme. Les jours suivants, Leonid sécha l'ensemble des visites des lieux officiels pour rejoindre son nouvel ami, et, à la fin de son séjour, il lui proposa de venir chez lui. Rubeus, qui n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent à force de rester dans l'hôtel avait accepté.

Les parents de Leonid avaient vite compris pourquoi leur fils était devenu avec Rubeus, et, conquis par la gentillesse du demi-géant, ils l'avaient rapidement considéré comme leur second fils, si bien que pendant quelques semaines, alors que Leonid était à Durmstrang, Rubeus était chez lui, lisant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les créatures magiques. Ils passèrent un été merveilleux à deux, jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore n'informe Rubeus qu'il pouvait revenir à Poudlard, non pas en tant qu'élève mais en tant que garde-chasse.

A cette époque, le demi-géant craignait par-dessus tout d'être un fardeau pour la famille Doranovski. Il avait donc accepté, pour la plus grande déception de son meilleur ami. Il était bien évidemment revenu lors des vacances, mais Leonid avait compris que son ami resterait en Ecosse.

Néanmoins, malgré la distance, ils restèrent extrêmement proches.

– Doranovski ! L'appela une voix qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Leonid se retourna, les sourcils haussés de surprise.

– Merwen, salua-t-il en retour, alors qu'il s'approchait dudit Merwen. Ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement vers lui, se contentant de le regarder. Leonid ne s'en offusqua pas, habitué aux manies des centaures. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il accueillait la colonie dirigée par Merwen, et il avait toujours l'impression que c'était _lui_ qui était toléré.

– L'alignement de Mars et Venus indique que Heodez donnera naissance ce soir, annonça le centaure en levant la tête vers le ciel – qui, bien que ce fut un faux plafond, était le miroir exact du ciel au-dessus de la Familerie.

– Oh… C'est une bonne chose, sourit Leonid, attendant un moment que l'autre reprenne la parole. Un silence inconfortable s'installa alors que le centaure regardait toujours le ciel. Sachant pertinemment que jamais Merwen ne se serait dérangé pour seulement lui dire cela, Leonid reprit patiemment : Dois-je… appeler Malensky ?

Merwen daigna enfin baisser les yeux vers lui, son visage sévère empreint d'incompréhension :

– Qu'est-ce que ferait un elfe de maison ?

– Je ne sais pas, marmonna en retour Leonid. Tu ne m'as jamais prévenu auparavant.

Son interlocuteur soupira de son ignorance sans cacher son mépris – agaçant au passage Leonid. Autant il pouvait entretenir une conversation intéressante et agréable avec d'autres centaures de la colonie, autant il avait du mal avec Merwen, qui était d'une suffisance monstre avec les humains, quels qu'ils soient. Rubeus assurait que tous les chefs de colonies se comportaient ainsi, et qu'il fallait seulement s'armer de patience pour discuter avec eux.

Et oublier son amour-propre.

– C'est la pleine lune ce soir, Doranovski, finit par expliquer le centaure, sans que cela éclaire Leonid.

– Je ne pratique plus l'astronomie depuis mes années à Durmstrang, répliqua le patriarche. Et ce n'était alors qu'une option secondaire. Ma première était soins aux créatures magiques. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne suis pas voyant, mais gérant d'une Familerie.

Il vit le visage de Merwen s'assombrir d'irritation. Il avait dû saisir son propre agacement, réalisa Leonid qui rajouta plus aimablement : Merwen, je ne sais pas lire les étoiles et les planètes comme toi. Je ne sais pas ce que signifie la pleine lune lorsque Mars et Pluton sont alignés.

– Venus, rectifia Merwen avec sérieux.

– D'accord Venus, accepta Leonid en soupirant. Il se gratta la barbe un instant, de nouveau en attente d'une réponse. Un coup d'œil vers son voisin lui apprit que le centaure regardait à nouveau le ciel.

– Merwen, rappela-t-il presque patiemment.

– Oui ? Répondit le centaure d'un ton absent.

– Que veux-tu que je fasse pour Heodez ? Demanda Leonid en posant son regard sur un couple d'éruptifs pour se distraire.

– J'aimerais que tu sois présent, enjoignit Merwen d'un ton ferme qui refusait tout refus.

– Bien, hocha de la tête Leonid. Je viendrais dans la soirée.

Il salua Merwen - qui ne lui répondit pas, de nouveau perdu dans la contemplation du firmament - et se dirigea vers la borne-portoloin la plus proche. Il enchaîna avec la salle d'Emeraude dont il fit le tour rapidement pour ensuite retrouver Iorek dans la salle Diamant. L'ours polaire grogna contre les centaures qu'il trouvait méprisants et ingrats envers celui qui les avait accueillis. Leonid ne pouvait qu'approuver en soupirant.

Le gérant quitta son familier aux alentours de quinze heures. Il vérifia que Luka était bien parti à la bibliothèque avant d'attendre dans l'Entrée son ami anglais. Comme il avait discuté avec Merwen puis avec Iorek, il n'avait pu explorer la salle Topaze, qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement, préférant la glace de la salle Diamant au désert de sable. Il ne se sentait jamais à l'aise lorsqu'il avait trop chaud.

Le bruit de la porte de la Familerie le fit lever la tête alors qu'il caressait un chat depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il ouvrit les bras en se dirigeant à grand pas vers son ami.

– Rubeus ! Comment vas-tu ? Sourit-il alors que le demi-géant répondait à son accolade – manquant de peu de le soulever hors du sol.

– Bien, bien, répondit le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Et toi ? Et Ana ? Je l'ai manqué de peu…

– Elle est partie ce matin… Mais elle va bien. Occupée, comme toujours.

– C'est bien Ana ! Rit Rubeus alors qu'ils traversaient l'Entrée. Toujours en vadrouille…

– Toujours ! Certifia Leonid avec attendrissement. Sa femme avait toujours eu un goût pour les voyages. Elle détestait rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Les mois qui avaient précédé la naissance de Stanislas avaient été une véritable épreuve pour elle.

Ils atteignirent le Hall, à cet instant vide.

– Luka est là ? Demanda Rubeus tandis que Leonid ouvrait la porte dont l'inscription indiquait en lettres dorées : Privé.

– Non… Je ne veux pas le mêler à Dumbledore, répondit gravement Leonid qui s'appuya d'une main contre le mur pour descendre l'escalier en colimaçon, qu'il avait plutôt l'habitude de gravir pour retrouver ses appartements. Fais attention à ta tête, indiqua-t-il en éclairant le passage d'un lumos.

– Tu as bien fait, approuva Rubeus, derrière lui. Il grogna l'instant d'après - sans doute avait-il heurté le plafond en pierre.

Ils tâtonnèrent dans la semi-obscurité plusieurs minutes, descendant profondément sous le bâtiment. Les parois se firent de moins en moins lisses et taillées, écorchant leurs mains, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un promontoire surplomblant une large grotte qui pouvait aisément accueillir deux terrains de Quidditch. Une partie de la caverne était inondée et formait un lac dont les eaux accueillaient plusieurs sirènes. Par endroits, des stalagmites semblaient soutenir l'ensemble de la grotte, formant de larges colonnes irrégulières. Outre l'humidité et l'obscurité qui régnaient dans cet antre souterrain, les rugissements qui troublaient régulièrement le calme mortel en faisant trembler les parois, achevaient d'installer une atmosphère mystérieuse.

– Nom de nom… Souffla Rubeus, qui n'avait jamais encore visité la réserve de son ami.

Ce dernier lui montra un étroit passage qui reliait le promontoire à une cavité de la paroi, à droite de l'entrée. Rubeus s'engagea sur le rebord, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva à un pont de bois, se tournant vers son ami :

– Tu es sûr que cela supporte mon poids ? S'inquiéta-t-il, regardant anxieusement le sol, à plusieurs mètres de là.

– Oui, c'est ensorcelé, le rassura Leonid qui passa en premier. Désolé, je vais rarement ici, et les elfes transplanent. Les passages datent de plusieurs siècles, mais je ne veux pas révéler l'existence de cet endroit en le réaménageant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la première cavité, de forme circulaire et étonnamment régulière. En plus du passage vers la grande grotte, trois autres tunnels la traversaient.

– Nous sommes en-dessous du Hall, indiqua Leonid en montrant le plafond, où brillaient des runes, jumelles à celles inscrites sur le carrelage du Hall.

– C'est vraiment un endroit bien protégé… Murmura Rubeus, qui semblait rassuré d'avoir quitté le pont de bois.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire ! C'est un véritable donjon… Les gobelins qui visitent cet endroit sont toujours impressionnés. Il y a même certaines runes qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, répondit Leonid en chuchotant inconsciemment. Mais ce sont des runes très sombres… Elles ont été mises en place par les anciens propriétaires…

– Et tu ne veux pas les enlever ? Grimaça Rubeus qui avait horreur de la magie noire.

– Je ne peux pas, répondit Leonid. Et honnêtement, elles sont tellement efficaces que je ne suis pas certain que je les enlèverais si je le pouvais.

– Demande toi pourquoi elles sont si efficaces, grommela le demi-géant en reniflant.

– Le passé est le passé, balaya Leonid. Elles ne font à présent de mal à personne, que je sache.

Son ami bougonna dans sa barbe mais laissa l'affaire. Cela permit à Leonid de se tourner vers les trois ouvertures. Il frissonna sous le courant d'air glacé venant du tunnel central, qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la terre.

– On dirait un peu Gringotts, souffla pour lui-même Rubeus, déconcentrant son ami.

– Je pense que cela a été, il y a plusieurs siècles, une place forte de gobelins. Pas forcément une banque… Peut-être une mine ? Quoique… le sol d'ici n'est pas riche. Un refuge, lors d'une guerre contre les sorciers ? Supposa le russe avant de froncer les sourcils : Ecoute, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de nous perdre dans ce labyrinthe. Malensky !

Aussitôt, l'intendant apparut, ses yeux globuleux réfléchissant la lueur qui sortait de la baguette de Leonid.

– Malensky, c'est honteux que je te demande cela, mais cela doit faire un an que je ne suis pas descendu… Comment arrive-t-on à Touffu ?

L'elfe ne s'offusqua pas de la méconnaissance de son maître, lui indiquant immédiatement le chemin.

– Parfait… Merci, le remercia Leonid en hochant la tête.

– Autre chose, Monsieur ? Demanda imperturbablement l'elfe.

– Hum… Couvre moi si Luka rentre avec que nous ayons fini notre affaire.

L'elfe acquiesça puis disparut dans le bruit caractéristique de son espèce.

– Allons-y, fit le russe en entrant dans le tunnel de gauche, rapidement suivi par Rubeus. Un rugissement fit tomber quelques pierres à leurs pieds, tandis que le bruit résonnait entre les parois. Ils poursuivirent leur route, chacun dans leurs pensées. Finalement, lorsqu'un second hurlement particulièrement fort se fit entendre, alors que le sol frémissait sous le choc, Rubeus s'éclaircit la gorge :

– C'est Touffu qui fait ce bruit-là ? Parce que je ne sais pas mettre de sortilège de silence…

– Non, ce n'est pas Touffu… Rit Leonid. Ce sont les dragons.

Il se gifla intérieurement l'instant d'après. _Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça._ Les dragons étaient la passion de Rubeus. Maintenant, son ami allait le supplier de lui montrer. Et en effet, Rubeus s'arrêta net, avant de répéter, à la manière d'un enfant :

– Les… dragons ?

Leonid s'éclaircit la gorge et marmonna une réponse vague. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas à son ami qui s'exclama :

– Tu as des dragons et tu ne me l'as jamais dit !?

– Comment ça, je ne te l'ai jamais dit ? S'étonna Leonid en reprenant sa route. Je ne te l'ai jamais caché… Tiens, la fois où tu voulais des conseils pour le calmar… Je suis certain que je t'ai parlé du Pansedefer ukrainien que j'avais acquis.

Rubeus resta silencieux un instant, cherchant dans sa mémoire, puis finit par se remettre à marcher.

– Je pourrais les voir ? Demanda-t-il avec une telle douceur dans la voix que Leonid eut beaucoup de mal à se convaincre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

– Pas aujourd'hui… Tu es en mission pour Dumbledore, je te rappelle…

– Oui, tu as raison, confirma Rubeus en retrouvant un ton ferme, où sonnait une certaine fierté à l'idée d'avoir été choisi par Dumbledore.

– Mais une prochaine fois, promit à contre-cœur le russe, qui entendit le rire moqueur de Iorek à travers leur lien. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à ceux qu'il considérait de sa famille, que ce soit ses enfants ou Rubeus.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel, où les attendaient trois portes en fer forgé. Leonid sortit de son manteau un trousseau de clefs, tandis que Rubeus touchait l'une des portes :

– On dirait vraiment Gringotts, répéta-t-il, songeur.

–Mhh… fit sans vraiment l'écouter Leonid, cherchant maladroitement la bonne clef. Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte qui l'intéressait, précisant pour Rubeus qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un enfant dans un magasin de jouets : De l'autre côté, j'ai un basilic et d'autres reptiles que je ne peux pas garder en haut, et devant toi, il y a une chimère.

Rubeus se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

– Et là, acheva Leonid en ouvrant doucement la dernière porte dont la charnière grinça, il y a Touffu. Attends-moi un instant, je t'appelle quand il est endormi.

Sans plus s'attarder, le gérant de la Familerie entra dans une grotte. Au centre, un large trou avait été creusé dans la pierre, où brulait un feu continu. De l'autre côté, Touffu dévorait la portion de viande qu'un elfe venait de lui livrer. Profitant de son inattention, Leonid ensorcela la boîte à musique incrustée dans l'une des parois de la caverne. Aussitôt, le cerbère cessa son activité, levant les yeux vers le russe, qui recula d'un pas. Néanmoins le chien-à-trois-têtes ne fit aucun mouvement vers lui. Déjà, ses paupières se fermaient, et l'instant d'après, il s'écroulait sur le sol, émettant un ronflement qui s'ajoutait au crépitement du feu et à la musique.

Leonid fit signe à Rubeus de rentrer. Le demi-géant s'approcha sans crainte de la créature, caressant son poil noir alors que Leonid sortait de son manteau une fiole en verre :

– Voici de quoi le faire dormir jusqu'à Poudlard. Tu auras largement le temps de l'installer… C'est un philtre de la mort vivante… Tu as un antidote ?

– Le professeur Snape doit en avoir, répondit Rubeus en acceptant la fiole.

– Tu vois, en termes de nourriture, il ne faut pas lésiner. Mais je te fais confiance… Et, pour l'endormir, tu joues de la musique, et en quelques instants, il dort comme un bébé… sourit Leonid avec tendresse.

– Je lui jouerai de la flûte, informa le demi-géant qui s'était déjà approché de l'une des têtes de la créature pour lui donner le somnifère. Une tête suffit ou il faut…

– Une tête, répondit Leonid. C'est tellement puissant. C'est parfois effrayant de voir ce qu'on peut faire avec un peu d'eau ! J'utilise beaucoup cette potion, car elle fonctionne même sur les grosses bêtes, et t'es tranquille avec ça. Parce que… un jour, j'étais en train de soigner un Troll qui s'était enfoncé sa massue dans le pied... enfin bref, un Troll, et là, je sens qu'il commence à remuer. Je lève les yeux, et je vois quoi ? Les siens ! Il s'était réveillé, avec une heure d'avance !

Ils emmenèrent Touffu dans le hangar, ce qui laissa le temps à Leonid de donner ces dernières recommandations à son ami avant que ce dernier ne parte sur sa moto. Touffu avait été installé dans une valise à l'origine moldue, bombardée de sortilège de protection et d'extension pour permettre le transport des créatures que Leonid achetait à l'étranger.

Profitant de sa présence dans le hangar, Leonid inspecta les impressionnantes provisions qui servaient à nourrir et soigner toutes les créatures de la Familerie, avant de retourner dans la Hall. Avisant l'heure, il entra dans la salle de Jade pour retrouver Mewen, comme il lui avait promis plus tôt. Il le retrouva avec Heodez, dont le travail avait déjà commencé. Le gérant resta à l'écart, se tenant prêt à intervenir si des complications arrivaient. Heureusement pour lui, tout se passa bien et Heodez enfanta de deux magnifiques centaures, qui firent la fierté de leur père. Ce dernier en oublia son mépris pour les humains et remercia Leonid pour les avoir assistés. Le russe rougit, peu habitué aux louanges de Merwen. Après les avoir félicités une dernière fois, il rentra dans le Hall.

Le patriarche Doranovski eut à peine le temps de rentrer dans son bureau avant que Luka ne revienne. Heureusement, son cadet ne remarqua rien de suspect, et lui énuméra plutôt les nouvelles acquisitions de la bibliothèque qui portaient sur les créatures magiques. Leonid l'écouta avec tendresse alors qu'ils dinaient. Ils passèrent ensuite la soirée ensemble, à regarder un match de Quidditch entre l'Algérie et la Suisse.

Le lendemain, Luka passa une bonne partie de la journée à la bibliothèque - il revint pendant la pause du midi, s'amusa dans la salle Emeraude avant de repartir.

Leonid se consacra pour sa part aux Eruptifs de la salle Topaze, dont la saison des amours avait commencé, ce qui engendrait des accidents, les mâles essayant de faire exploser leurs rivaux. Il dû également éloigner des salamandres qui s'étaient rapprochées par curiosité. La salle avait bien évidemment été fermée pour quelques jours.

En fin d'après-midi, le gérant retrouva son bureau, où l'attendait une énième lettre du directeur de Durmstrang.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Soupira-t-il avec lassitude.

A la plus grande horreur de Stanislas, le garçon qui l'avait poussé à se battre avec ses anciens amis de Saint-Pétersbourg, Arseni Skor, était entré à Durmstrang la même année que lui alors que Leonid avait longtemps cru qu'il choisirait plutôt Koldovstoretz. Là-bas, leurs nombreuses disputes avaient causé pas mal de souci aux adultes. Mais bientôt, ils avaient jeté l'éponge, considérant normal de surprendre Doranovski et Skor dans un couloir peu fréquenté, se jetant des maléfices de chauve-furie.

Karkaroff envoyait de temps à autre des lettres à Leonid, lui informant d'une punition donnée à Stanislas, sans que le père y puisse quoi que ce soit. Ce qu'il craignait, c'est qu'avec l'âge, leurs disputes deviennent de plus en plus dangereuses, car il était parfaitement conscient que les sorts enseignés à Durmstrang n'étaient pas tous blancs et inoffensifs.

– Une semaine de détention… lut le patriarche, et Skor est renvoyé pour un mois. Ça leur forgera le caractère. Et qui plus est, Stan n'aura personne avec qui se battre… Il faut espérer qu'il ne s'ennuie pas.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Si son fils pouvait mûrir et apprendre que se battre n'était pas la solution, cela le soulagerait. Néanmoins, il doutait vraiment qu'un tel miracle arrive – merci Darya et son enseignement guerrier.

– Et dire qu'il rentre en troisième année… murmura-t-il. Iorek le réconforta du mieux qu'il put, lui assurant qu'il avait lui-même était bagarreur durant sa jeunesse.

– Tu es un ours, répliqua le russe, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se leva de son siège pour s'asseoir à côté de son familier dont il caressa la tête. Tu penses que Luka peut entrer à Durmstrang ? Demanda-t-il après un silence.

Iorek gronda doucement et lui demanda où pouvait-il aller, sinon à Durmstrang.

– A… réfléchit Leonid, avant de s'arrêter. Beauxbâtons est exclu, reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tout comme Koldovstoretz, puisque nous ne sommes pas nobles… Il vaut mieux ne pas essayer Ilvermorny, je n'aime pas trop le MACUSA… et puis c'est trop loin… Tout comme Uagadou ou Castelobruxo.

L'ours polaire gronda de nouveau, cette fois-ci pour se moquer de son vieil ami, décidément trop protecteur.

– Comment ça, protecteur ? S'indigna Leonid. C'est à l'autre bout du monde ! Autant, Mahoutotokoro… c'est proche de la Russie, même si ce n'est pas vraiment à côté. Et puis, ce n'est pas la même langue… Non, écoute, ça me dérange que…

Iorek ricana de son embarras et lui informa qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux écoles, à savoir Poudlard et Durmstrang.

– Tu me demandes de choisir entre la scrofulite et la variole du dragon, fit sombrement Leonid. Luka n'est pas adapté pour Durmstrang. Il est trop sensible… et je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait l'adolescence que j'ai eu.

Son familier leva la tête pour croiser son regard, et le mot Poudlard flotta entre eux, aussi clair que s'il avait été prononcé.

– Bien sûr ! Ironisa Leonid avec mauvaise humeur. Mettre… mettre Luka devant le nez de Dumbledore. Excellente idée…

Iorek ferma les yeux avec ennui, grognant d'irritation avant de lui conseiller d'engager un précepteur.

– Ça serait plus simple, en effet… Mais Luka m'en voudrait…

L'ours le fixa une minute sans bouger, véritablement agacé par l'indécision de Leonid. Il finit par se lever pour se rendre dans la salle Diamant où il pécherait quelques poissons. Il exprima néanmoins son avis avant de quitter le bureau, à savoir que le mieux était de

demander à Luka.

Leonid se retrouva seul, assis sur le sol, et sans réponse. Cela faisait quelques semaines que cette question tournait dans sa tête, et à mesure que septembre approchait, il stressait. Ana avait balayé le problème comme s'il s'agissait d'une broutille, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son mari en faisait une telle affaire. Pour elle, il était évidemment que Luka devait entrer à Durmstrang, où était déjà Stanislas. Après tout, c'était l'école où allaient tous les jeunes russes. C'était d'ailleurs là qu'Ana et Leonid avaient passé leur scolarité.

Mais son cœur de père savait que ce n'était pas une école pour son Luka. Il y avait trop de combats, de violence, de tensions…

Mais d'un autre côté, Poudlard ne l'attirait vraiment pas. Car s'il était bien terrifié d'une chose, c'est que Dumbledore découvre l'origine de Luka. Et il était évidemment que des recherches allaient être lancées pour retrouver le frère du Survivant - peut-être même avaient-elles déjà commencé. Alors oui, il y aurait Rubeus qui veillerait sur son filleul, mais cela ne suffisait pas à apaiser Leonid. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait prêté Touffu… Que pouvait bien garder Dumbledore pour demander à Rubeus un cerbère ?

Leonid soupira une nouvelle fois en se levant. Il rangea machinalement son bureau, son esprit toujours occupé par cette affaire d'école. Il ferma ensuite la Familerie, faisant un

rapide tour des lieux avant de regagner ses appartements.

– Finalement, il serait plus simple de garder un précepteur, marmonna-t-il en s'installa sur le canapé.

Il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit dans la minute qui suivit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Luka était revenu de la bibliothèque et lisait tranquillement sur un fauteuil de la pièce. Il se jeta sur son père pour lui faire un câlin lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son réveil, un sourire espiègle sur son visage.

– Salut bonhomme ! Tu as passé une bonne après-midi ?

– C'était bien ! La bibliothécaire m'a même donné une chocogrenouille ! Babilla joyeusement Luka.

– Tu l'as bien remerciée, j'espère ?

– Evidemment ! En plus, j'ai trouvé un raccourci pour ne pas avoir à traverser toute la rue marchande, raconta le cadet en fermant les yeux de concentration : Tu dois tourner à droite du magasin de chaudron, puis à la pre.. non la deuxième à gauche. Là il y a un parc, qu'il faut tout traverser, puis tu retournes à gauche !

– Il y a des sorciers, hein ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Leonid.

– Bah oui !

– Je veux dire, il y a du monde dans le parc et les rues que tu prends ? Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves tout seul dans un lieu malfamé…

– C'est quoi malfamé ?

– Ça veut dire qu'il y a des mauvaises personnes, expliqua le gérant qui tourna la tête vers la table où les attendaient le couvert, mis vraisemblablement par Malensky. Tu m'as attendu pour manger ? S'étonna-t-il, avisant de l'heure assez tardive.

– Bah oui ! Rigola Luka en brisant l'étreinte pour se mettre à table.

– Quel bon fils ! Après le dîner, on essaie quelques dragées de Bertie Crochue ?

Alors que son fils répondait avec enthousiasme à sa proposition, Leonid s'installa lui-même à table et oublia, pour le reste de la soirée, ses problèmes.

* * *

Voilà ! Maintenant vous connaissez toute la Familerie (globalement). J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant.

Bonne semaine !


	6. Chapter 5

Hello ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre V**

* * *

Leonid sourit au gobelin qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'au bureau de Borbog et entra dans la pièce, ajustant machinalement son manteau. Ses yeux s'adaptèrent rapidement à la semi-obscurité qui régnait dans le bureau, éclairé par l'unique feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée ornée du blason de Gringotts. Néanmoins Leonid était assez familier des lieux pour se diriger sans mal jusqu'au fauteuil qui l'attendait, face à son jumeau, déjà occupé par Borbog.

– Monsieur Doranovski, s'exclama ce dernier en se levant avec empressement pour lui serrer la main, geste réservé uniquement aux sorciers réellement estimés chez les gobelins.

– Borbog, le salua à son tour Leonid. Je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu votre lettre…

– Et c'est parfait, se félicita le directeur de la succursale russe de la banque des sorciers. Nous… Nous avons un souci avec notre sécurité, et vous seul pouvez nous aider.

– Votre sécurité…, réfléchit rapidement Leonid, vous voulez parler de…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, portant un regard absent sur la tapisserie qui couvrait une large partie du mur en face de lui.

– C'est exact, confirma Borbog qui s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'où était entré Leonid quelques instants plus tôt. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Ils traversèrent ensemble le couloir qui longeait le hall où les visiteurs étaient accueillis par des guichetiers, puis passèrent la porte qui conduisait aux sous-sols. Là, ils montèrent dans un traîneau en bois, qui les mena à travers les souterrains de la banque. Leonid dû se focaliser sur ses pieds pour ne pas prendre le risque de vomir. Il préférait de loin les balais aux traîneaux, même si l'hiver, un sort était jeté sur eux pour les garder à une température idéale, confort que n'avaient pas les balais.

– Nous avons eu une tentative de cambriolage, cria Borbog pour se faire entendre au-dessus du grincement que produisait le traîneau. Ils n'ont rien pris, évidemment, mais se sont réfugiés dans la salle de Crow. De là… il a réagi et ils ont riposté.

– Votre sécurité est parfois trop performante, grimaça Leonid qui soupira de soulagement lorsque le traîneau s'arrêta.

Borbog lui adressa un sourire de gobelin tout à fait effrayant :

– Notre sécurité est efficace.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers une porte en fonte aux dimensions titanesques. Le gobelin passa sa main dessus et elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement effroyable qui fit trembler les parois autour d'eux. La salle devant eux, rectangulaire, était aussi grande qu'un terrain de Quidditch. Pour un visiteur non averti, il s'agissait d'un cul-de-sac, ou plus exactement d'un piège, puisque la salle était habitée par Crow, le dragon de la succursale russe. Les murs étaient régulièrement incurvés en forme de colonnes, qui étaient en réalité les portes des coffres. Leonid, pour avoir plusieurs fois visité la salle savait qu'il y avait cent colonnes, soit cent coffres, même si tous n'étaient pas occupés.

Au centre, un large anneau de fer, incrusté au sol en marbre, était accroché à une chaîne qui s'achevait par le collier qui irritait le cou de la créature, autrefois majestueuse. Car il fallait dire que Crow n'était pas en très bon état. Ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux ne voyaient quasiment plus rien du fait de la semi-obscurité dans laquelle était plongé la salle et ses ailes, atrophiées, ne l'avait jamais fait voler.

Leonid resta contre la paroi du mur, observant de loin l'état du dragon, tandis que Borbog allait chercher dans le coffre le plus proche de l'entrée des Tintamarres, qui permettait aux gobelins de contrôler la créature.

Le gérant de la Familerie pinça les lèvres mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Crow, qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même, exposant une large blessure sur le flanc, qui fit grimacer autant Borbog que Leonid. Ce dernier fouilla dans les poches de son manteau, offert bien des années plus tôt par Rubeus. Il en sortit plusieurs fioles ainsi que des boîtes à pommades et cataplasmes qu'il avait rapidement emportés avec lui en recevant la lettre de Gringotts.

Il fit signe à Borbog de reculer. Le gobelin ne se fit pas prier et, après lui avoir laissé une tintamarre, il se posta à l'entrée de la salle, loin de Crow. Comme à chaque visite médicale de Crow, il allait rester quelques minutes, puis repartir dans son bureau, signe de la confiance qu'il plaçait en Leonid. Ce dernier s'occupait de Crow depuis plus de dix ans, ce qui expliquait l'estime qu'il recevait des gobelins.

– Alors mon beau… murmura le gérant, se dirigeant vers la tête du dragon. Il plaça sa main sur le museau de la créature, qui posa ses yeux quasiment aveugles sur lui. Le dragon inspira profondément, reniflant l'odeur de Leonid, puis, le reconnaissant, baissa la tête pour se rapprocher de lui.

– Tout d'abord, une potion pour la douleur, commença Leonid en ouvrant la première fiole, dont il versa la totalité dans la gueule de Crow. Il fit ensuite le tour du dragon qui avalait la potion, pour observer d'autres éventuelles blessures. La plus importante étant celle sur le flanc, il s'y attaqua immédiatement. Il la nettoya avec précaution, rassurant d'une voix douce Crow qui gémissait faiblement, puis appliqua un cataplasme composé d'essence de Murlap.

Enfin, il la recouvra d'une fine pellicule de tissu pour empêcher tout parasite de se nicher dans la blessure. Il nettoya ensuite le reste des blessures, bien plus superficielles et en profita pour papouiller Crow qui commença à émettre une sorte de ronronnement.

Il quitta la salle une heure après. Remontant à la surface avec presque un sentiment d'habitude, Leonid se surprit à penser à négocier avec Gringotts la libération de Crow. Il écarta néanmoins rapidement l'idée. Crow était la fierté des gobelins russes et jamais ils ne s'en sépareraient.

Il croisa dans le hall Borbog, en pleine discussion avec un second gobelin. Les deux le saluèrent d'un hochement de tête, que leur rendit expressément Leonid avant de quitter la banque. Il profita de sa visite pour acheter des friandises aux magasins de sucreries sorcières, et passa une vingtaine de minutes dans la librairie, feuilletant les nouveautés des rayons Quidditch et Créatures magiques.

Il rentra enfin à la Familerie, ne pouvant décemment laisser Malensky seul plus longtemps.

Il régla quelques affaires avec des clients, puis passa le reste de l'après-midi dans son bureau, entre paperasse et rituels, aidé moralement par Iorek qui se prélassait à côté de la cheminée après avoir passé la matinée à pêcher dans la salle Diamant. Vers dix-neuf heures, il monta dans les appartements pour trouver Luka qu'il n'avait pas vu de la journée. Trouvant le salon puis sa chambre vide, le russe appela Malensky qui apparut immédiatement.

– Luka est dans quelle salle ? Demanda Leonid en se dirigeant vers le hall.

L'elfe pencha la tête avant de répondre :

– Il n'est pas rentré de la bibliothèque.

Leonid s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils. Habituellement, Luka rentrait bien plus tôt, d'autant plus qu'à cette heure-ci, la bibliothèque ne devait plus être ouverte. Il sortit de la Familerie, donnant à Malensky l'instruction de la fermer. Iorek lui proposa de l'accompagner, mais Leonid dû décliner. Depuis la réforme du code international du Secret Magique, les familiers dits « imposants » ne pouvaient pas sortir de leur lieu d'habitation. Les sorciers de Saint-Peterbourg se battait pour que l'interdiction soit levée dans les quartiers exclusivement sorciers, mais les autorités russes attendaient qu'une barrière avec les quartiers moldus plus hermétique soit en place pour donner leur accord. Leonid soupira puis remonta l'allée en direction de la bibliothèque d'un pas vif. Peut-être Luka avait-il croisé Darya ? Parfois elle se rendait au Ministère et en profitait pour voir son cousin et son fils cadet, maintenant que son filleul était à Durmstrang. Il arriva au parc que lui avait indiqué son fils et grogna en découvrant les lieux. Il n'y avait pas un chat, et la plupart des maisons qui entouraient le square étaient mal entretenues, certaines abandonnées.

– Luka, murmura Leonid dans sa barbe, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas te rendre dans des endroits dangereux ?

Il s'arrêta, cherchant la rue qui conduisait à la bibliothèque. C'est là qu'il entendit des cris, qui lui rappelèrent un instant les bagarres de Stanislas. Il haussa un sourcil, étonné que même après le départ de son fils et de Skor, le quartier soit encore un lieu de disputes entre les enfants. Il s'approcha de l'impasse dans laquelle étaient regroupés les enfants, faisant fi de la puanteur d'origine inconnue. Il sentit Iorek s'éveiller à travers leur lien télépathique, percevant la soudaine tension de son sorcier.

– A cause de ton frère, j'ai été exclu de Durmstrang, tu vas me le payer ! Criait un jeune adolescent, dont Leonid reconnut instantanément la voix. Le gérant blêmit en découvrant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Debout, Skor, aidés d'un de ses grands frères et de ses amis déjà diplômés de Durmstrang, entourait une forme à terre, qui était secouée de violents tremblements. Les quatre plus âgés avaient leur baguette sortie, qu'ils avaient visiblement utilisée. Mais ce qui interpela Leonid fut le mince ruisseau de sang qui s'écoulait autour du cinquième enfant, bien plus petit. Et hélas, avant même de voir ses yeux turquoise, Leonid sut qui était la petite boule recroquevillée entre ses bourreaux.

– QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? Hurla Leonid, faisant sursauter Skor et sa bande, qui s'enfuirent rapidement. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que le gérant et son fils adoptif dans l'impasse puante. Le premier se précipita vers Luka, sans faire attention à sa cape qui prit rapidement une couleur sombre.

– Luka ? Luka ? Appela Leonid. Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît… Luka ? Babayaga, pitié… MALENSKY ! Luka ?

L'elfe apparut dans le craquement familier. Ses yeux globuleux s'arrondirent de surprise en voyant son petit maître en sang.

– Emmène nous à l'hôpital, ordonna Leonid, qui perdait peu à peu son sang-froid, alors qu'il tentait d'obtenir une réaction de son fils.

– Le transplanage pourrait endommager le corps de Luka, indiqua d'une voix feutrée Malensky. Il vaut mieux s'y rendre à pied…

– Oui, tu as raison… à pied…, se reprit Leonid, en prenant le plus délicatement le corps inerte de son fils dans ses bras, sans faire attention à ses propres tremblements. Il sortit de l'impasse d'un pas mal assuré, suivi par Malensky.

– Dois-je les prévenir de votre arrivée ? Demanda l'intendant, ne semblant pas certain que laisser son maître seul était une bonne idée.

– Oui, vas-y, répondit Leonid. Il courut à moitié sur le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital, appelant de temps à autre son fils, qui hélas, ne lui répondit pas.

Arrivés aux portes de l'hôpital, ils furent accueillis par trois médicomages, qui prirent immédiatement Luka sur un brancard magique, avant de le transporter dans une salle d'opération. Leonid dut attendre dehors, faisant les cent pas frénétiquement, se repassant en boucle la scène.

Comment Skor avait-il pu oser ? Luka n'était qu'un enfant… Il n'était même pas encore scolarisé. Il blêmit en pensant au grand frère de l'avorton. Qu'avait-il pu faire avec ses amis à Luka…

Le père frissonna et s'effondra sur l'un des fauteuils qui occupaient le couloir, ses jambes ne voulant plus le porter. Ses doigts fouillèrent dans son manteau sa baguette et une fois qu'ils l'eurent trouvé, ils se crispèrent autour d'elle avec une telle force qu'ils auraient pu la briser. De son côté, Iorek était fou de rage. Les images que Leonid recevaient étaient floues, rendues confuses par la colère, si bien qu'il atténua leur lien pour ne pas prendre le risque de tout casser. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains en inspirant profondément, ayant toujours cette impression d'irréel qui lui faisait douter de la situation.

Et dire qu'il s'était réjoui du renvoi temporaire du Skor… Il était clair à présent que cela ne relevait plus du cadre scolaire. La justice allait en entendre parler, même si Skor venait d'une famille noble.

Les allées venues des infirmières dans le couloir ne l'aidaient pas à se calmer, d'autant plus qu'elles refusaient de lui donner toute information. Sans doute ne savaient-elles rien, mais les voir secouer la tête avec une expression penaude n'atténuait en rien le sentiment de panique qui étreignait Leonid.

Malensky vint le trouver à un moment de la nuit, alors que les médicomages étaient toujours en salle d'opération. L'intendant l'informa que la Familerie était parfaitement en ordre, et qu'il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour son ouverture le lendemain matin. Leonid le remercia puis l'envoya se reposer, soulagé de ne plus à s'occuper de cette question pour au moins quelques heures. De toutes façons, il était incapable de penser à autre chose que son fils cadet. La vision de la silhouette recroquevillée aux pieds de Skor le hantait et ne cessait de se former devant ses yeux, se superposant au carrelage blanc de l'hôpital.

La porte de la salle d'opération s'ouvrit enfin vers trois heures du matin pour laisser sortir un médicomage épuisé, qui appela une infirmière dans un souffle pour demander un certain docteur Ostrovsky. Ce dernier arriva au bout de quelques minutes et entra avec précipitation dans la salle, sans un regard pour Leonid.

Resta le premier médicomage, qui se traîna jusqu'à un fauteuil, vraisemblablement pour dormir. Ce n'était pas l'avis du gérant de la Familerie qui s'assit à côté de lui pour l'interroger sur l'état de son fils.

– Son état est stabilisé, indiqua d'une voix lasse le médicomage en se frottant les yeux. Nous avons arrêté l'hémorragie. Une vraie saleté ce maléfice…

– Mais… pourquoi avez-vous appelé votre collègue ? Bégaya Leonid, dont le cœur réussit enfin à retrouver un rythme presque normal.

– Il y a un autre sort… très sombre, grimaça le médicomage. Le docteur Ostrovsky est spécialiste, c'est pourquoi nous l'avons appelé.

– Spécialiste en quoi, exactement ? Demanda Leonid, sentant bien que son interlocuteur ne lui disait pas tout. D'ailleurs il tenta d'esquiver la question, mais face au regard sombre du patriarche Doranovski, il avoua avec fébrilité :

– Spécialiste en malédictions.

Leonid crut qu'on venait de le gifler. Le sol sembla s'écrouler sous ses pieds, tandis que le mot tournait inlassablement dans sa tête. Malédiction. Skor avait jeté une malédiction à son fils, Luka. Un vertige le prit alors qu'il balbutiait des questions sans queue ni tête au médicomage, qui s'était endormi, épuisé, à ses côtés. Iorek, qui jusqu'à là somnolait à moitié, luttant bravement contre le sommeil, voulu le réconforter, mais lui-même était ébranlé par la nouvelle.

– Ce n'est pas possible… ce n'est pas possible, murmura Leonid, dont le monde semblait perdre toute réalité. Cela devait être parce qu'il était fatigué, mais il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, dont il se réveillerait très prochainement. Une infirmière en ronde le trouva dans un profond état de choc, si bien qu'elle lui donna un somnifère. Le gérant sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, souhaitant de tout cœur se réveiller dans son lit en ayant tout oublié de cette abominable soirée.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, plusieurs heures après, il était toujours à l'hôpital. Une infirmière l'avait placé sur un brancard, dans un couloir moins fréquenté. Encore engourdi, Leonid se leva d'une démarche chancelante et chercha un médecin pour lui demander où se trouvait son fils. Il devait avoir un air particulièrement hagard puisque lorsqu'il trouva un interne, ce dernier commença à l'ausculter. Il balaya d'un geste gauche la baguette de son vis-à-vis et articula :

– Luka Doranovski… Il est arrivé cette nuit… C'est mon fils…

L'interne fronça les sourcils en comprenant que son interlocuteur n'était qu'un visiteur et lui indiqua le chemin pour l'accueil, d'où il pourrait demander le numéro de chambre de son fils. Le gérant se traîna jusqu'au guichet où il répéta trois fois le nom de son fils jusqu'à ce que la réceptionniste fouille dans son registre. Sans doute outrée par son manque de manière, elle lui donna le numéro de chambre – 465 – en pinçant les lèvres pour montrer sa désapprobation. Leonid l'ignora et se dirigea ensuite vers les ascenseurs. Son cœur se serra de nouveau lorsqu'il lut sur le plan de l'hôpital : Cinquième étages : Soins intensifs. Il longea les couloirs jusqu'à trouver la bonne porte, devant laquelle il hésita une longue minute avant d'entrer doucement, préférant imprimer dans sa rétine la plaque qui indiquait : 465 L. Doranovski.

Il y avait un silence angoissant dans la chambre. C'était à peine si on entendait la respiration de Luka, qui gisait dans un lit, à côté d'une table de nuit recouverte de fioles vides. Le dernier meuble de la pièce était un fauteuil, près de la fenêtre, qui donnait sur une rue passante. L'ensemble donnait une impression de vide, sans forme ni couleur.

Leonid s'assit en prenant la main de son fils dont il caressa le front doucement, se forçant à garder une respiration mesurée. Après plusieurs minutes, il commença à fredonner une berceuse qu'il avait l'habitude de chanter lorsque ses fils étaient encore touts petits. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'un infirmier rentra dans la chambre qu'il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait.

– Vous êtes le père ? Demanda L'infirmier en lançant des sorts de contrôle sur le corps de l'enfant.

Leonid hocha la tête en l'observant d'un air assez désespéré. L'infirmier rangea la baguette et adressa un sourire encourageant au gérant :

– Il va mieux. Je vais prévenir le docteur Ostrovsky pour qu'il vous explique les prochains jours…

Leonid murmura un remerciement en s'essuyant les yeux. Il attendit une quinzaine de minutes dans la chambre, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un petit homme aux yeux acier qui s'accordaient à merveille avec ses cheveux et son bouc poivre et sel. Il avait de larges cernes sous les yeux, signe qu'il s'était peu reposé depuis l'opération de Luka. Leonid ne savait même pas quand elle s'était finie.

– On va peut-être aller dans mon bureau pour ne pas le déranger, murmura le médicomage en s'approchant pour lui serrer la main.

Leonid acquiesça promptement et se leva du fauteuil pour le suivre hors de la chambre. En refermant la porte, le docteur poursuivit d'une voix normale :

– Même si nous lui avons donné un somnifère, il vaut mieux le laisser dans un calme parfait. Et puis, j'ai quelques papiers à vous faire signer. Administration oblige…

– Je connais ça, sourit faiblement Leonid en le suivant à travers les couloirs. Ils descendirent d'un étage, pour entrer dans le service de pathologie des sortilèges. Il y avait là plusieurs salles communes pour les résidents, signe que certains patients devaient rester toute l'année à l'hôpital. Le docteur Ostrovsky s'arrêta devant une porte qui donnait vraisemblablement sur son bureau. La pièce était petite et impersonnelle. Il y avait seulement deux chaises, une table et une armoire à tiroir où devait se trouver les dossiers des patients.

– Asseyez-vous, l'invita d'un geste le docteur en prenant lui-même place en face de lui. Il fouilla dans un tiroir jusqu'à sortir un parchemin qu'il tendit à Leonid pour qu'il le remplisse. Il attendit ensuite patiemment, en préparant d'autres formulaires. Lorsque Léonid eut fini, il reprit le formulaire qu'il survola rapidement des yeux avant de croiser les mains et commencer ses explications :

« Votre fils… Luka a été soigné des blessures superficielles qu'il a reçu hier. Son état est stable et il devrait s'en sortir. C'est mon collègue qui s'en est occupé, mais je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter à ce niveau-là. Il n'aura même pas de cicatrices. En revanche… Il a été touché par un sortilège très sombre à l'épaule. On l'appelle le Maléfice du parasite. Pour faire simple, un amas de magie noire s'est logé dans l'épaule de votre fils. Il va absorber une partie de sa masse musculaire pour grandir et se développer. Au quotidien, votre fils ne sentira pas le parasite. Il lui faudra peut-être faire des exercices pour ne pas perdre en mobilité du bras. Il devra également prendre un traitement régulier pour limiter la croissance du parasite… Il va sans dire que nous nous reverrons pour un suivi.

– Mais vous ne pouvez pas enlever le parasite ? Demanda Leonid d'une voix tremblante, même si le calme du docteur le rassurait, d'autant plus que son explication était assez compréhensive. D'autre part, il sentait à travers leur lien Iorek qui écoutait attentivement, ce qui le tranquillisait.

– Non, c'est là le souci. Jusqu'à maintenant, les tentatives de séparer le parasite de son porteur ont toutes échoué. Le parasite crée des connexions avec le système nerveux du porteur, et lorsqu'on essaye de le retirer, tout ce qui l'entoure part avec lui. Et les liaisons sont très profondes pour empêcher une amputation. J'ai connu un cas où la personne avait été touchée au pied… Il a fallu couper toute la jambe. Pour votre fils, c'est impossible.

– Donc… il aura ça toute sa vie ? Murmura le gérant.

Le docteur Ostrovsky baissa les yeux un instant avant de répondre :

– Pour l'instant, oui. Et comme il y a très peu de cas… les recherches se portent sur des malédictions plus fréquentes. La lycanthropie, entre autres.

– Mais concrètement… Luka ne le sentira pas ?

– La plupart du temps, non, répondit le médicomage. Parfois, il aura des crises de… douleur aiguë. Nous avons des potions qui aident, mais elles ne sont pas complètement efficaces.

Leonid fixa le vide quelques minutes, essayant d'accepter ce que venait de lui dire le docteur. Ce dernier lui laissa le temps de digérer les nouvelles avant de s'éclaircir la gorge :

– Nous allons garder Luka en soins intensifs pour quelques heures, puis nous le déplacerons dans mon service. Nous attendrons son réveil et si tout va bien, il devrait ressortir quelques jours plus tard, le temps de passer quelques examens médicaux.

Il sourit de nouveau à Leonid, dont il serra la main avec douceur mais fermeté.

– Votre fils va s'en sortir. Mon honnêteté m'oblige à vous dire que sa vie ne sera pas forcément facile, mais il a encore de nombreuses années devant lui.

Leonid hocha mécaniquement la tête, appréciant ce médecin qui n'essayait pas de lui voiler la face.

– Je vais vous laisser retourner auprès de Luka, mais avant… Comme il s'agit d'un maléfice interdit par le ministère, il va falloir que vous remplissiez un formulaire pour le Ministère. Une enquête sera ouverte, et celui qui l'a lancé sera jugé.

La nouvelle ne réconforta pas Leonid qui garda dans sa bouche un goût amer en remplissant ledit formulaire. Ils se séparèrent rapidement et Leonid put retourner dans la chambre de Luka, toujours endormi. Il reprit sa place à côté du lit et lança un tempus. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la matinée était déjà passée. Il partagea quelques minutes avec Iorek ses pensées, puis appela Malensky pour avoir des nouvelles de la Familerie, même si cette dernière était loin d'être la première de ses préoccupations.

L'elfe apparut devant lui une demi-seconde après. Ses yeux globuleux s'embuèrent en voyant Luka dans le lit, et c'est à peine s'il retint un sanglot particulièrement bruyant. Leonid lui intima l'ordre de rester silencieux et lui dit à voix basse :

– Il dort. Le médecin… m'a dit qu'il était hors de danger.

L'intendant s'écroula presque de soulagement et seuls les réflexes de Leonid l'empêchèrent de tomber.

– Comment va la Familerie ? Souffla Leonid en le remettant sur pied.

– J'ai reporté tout vos rendez-vous pour les trois prochains jours.

– Bien… Approuva le patriarche de la famille, en s'imaginant un instant devoir quitter l'hôpital pour quelques rituels.

– J'ai aussi envoyé une note à Madame Doranovski, ajouta l'elfe après quelques secondes.

– Oh, Ana…

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de prévenir sa femme et culpabilisa immédiatement. Son regard glissa vers l'intendant qu'il attira vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. La créature était presque de la taille d'une peluche, et il ne se gêna pas pour salir son uniforme de ses larmes.

– Malensky… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Sanglota le gérant en raffermissant sa prise sur son intendant.

– Monsieur… Vous allez réveiller Luka, murmura ce dernier en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule. Leonid renifla encore pendant plusieurs minutes dans la toge de l'elfe, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix extrêmement faible intervienne :

– Papa… Malensky…

Leonid tourna brusquement la tête pour voir son fils qui le regardait d'un air fatigué.

– Luka… Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en lâchant Malensky pour examiner le visage de Luka, qui semblait plus vivant à présent que ses yeux étaient ouverts. Tu as mal ? Je peux demander un infirmier… Oh Babayaga, j'ai eu tellement peur… Tu as dû avoir peur… Je suis tellement désolé, Luka… Ils t'ont opéré tellement longtemps…

– Papa, souffla Luka en attrapant la main de son père avant de poursuivre : Moins vite, je viens de me réveiller…

Leonid en pleura presque de soulagement. Son fils était en vie. Il porta sa main à son visage en répétant en boucle son prénom, s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée.

Ils furent interrompus par un infirmier qui avait dû être prévenu du changement d'état de Luka. Il lança un sort de contrôle avant de poser une série de question au jeune garçon, encore un peu désorienté.

– Je vais prévenir le docteur Ostrovsky, annonça l'infirmier. Tu devrais quitter cette chambre avant la soirée pour une plus confortable, à l'étage inférieur.

Luka acquiesça avant de se tourner vers son père :

– Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est un peu embrouillé…

– Je t'ai trouvé hier soir avec Skor et des amis à lui, raconta Leonid dont la voix vibra de colère. Ils t'ont fait du mal… J'ai cru que… J'étais mort de peur. Tu saignais tellement…

– Mais je vais bien ? Hésita Luka en tentant de se relever avant d'être arrêté par son père qui le cloua fermement au lit.

– Tu ne bouges pas de là tant qu'un médecin ne t'a pas dit que tu peux, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme qui n'acceptait aucune protestation. Il poursuivit d'un ton plus hésitant : C'est assez compliqué… Attendons le docteur.

Luka acquiesça doucement, ne voulant pas contrarier son père. En vérité, ce dernier ne souhaitait pas lui répéter ce que lui avait dit le docteur Ostrovsky. Pas tout de suite. Son fils n'avait que dix ans, bon sang. De nouveau la colère le submergea, et ce n'est que le sourire de Luka qui lui permit de garder son calme et ne pas hurler contre Skor.

Il renvoya Malensky, qui semblait tout aussi bouleversé que lui, et rapprocha le fauteuil du lit de Luka dont il ne lâcha pas la main.

Enfin, le docteur Ostrovsky entra dans leur chambre. Il s'assit au bord du lit, saluant d'un regard Leonid avant de porter son attention vers son patient.

– Bonjour Luka. Je suis le docteur Ostrovsky. Je suis en partie celui qui t'a soigné cette nuit, commença-t-il avec un léger sourire.

– Bonjour, répéta Luka avec timidité, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à un étranger.

– Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Demanda le médicomage en jetant des sorts autour du corps de Luka. C'est important que tu me dises, même si ce n'est pas une douleur forte.

– J'ai… un peu mal au ventre… et à l'épaule, répondit doucement le garçon dont les yeux turquoise regardaient avec curiosité l'adulte.

– Tu as été blessé au ventre, mais mon collègue t'a recousu. Ça devrait tirer quelque temps, mais ça disparaitra, le rassura le médecin en rangeant sa baguette.

– Et l'épaule ? Reprit Luka qui avait relevé l'esquive.

Le docteur Ostrovsky resta un instant silencieux avant d'inspirer :

– Quel âge as-tu, Luka ? Demanda-t-il lentement.

– Dix ans et demi, répondit ce dernier, attendant toujours la réponse de son interlocuteur.

– Bien, soupira l'adulte. Luka, tu dois savoir qu'il existe des sorts mauvais… La plupart des sorciers ne les utilisent pas. Parfois, ils ne les connaissent même pas. Mais toi...tu as été touché par un de ces sorts.

– Je vais mourir ? Chuchota le garçon en portant son regard turquoise vers son père qui lui serra la main avec toute la force qu'il avait.

– Non, Luka, répondit immédiatement le médicomage. Enfin, si, évidemment, mais pas tout de suite… Je veux dire, tout le monde doit mourir, un jour ou l'autre. C'est le cycle de la vie… Heu...

Leonid plissa les yeux mais ne dit rien. Le médecin s'embrouilla encore quelques instants avant de reprendre :

– C'est ce sort qui fait que tu as mal l'épaule. Ça devrait passer, sinon, je peux te donner une potion ce soir, pour t'aider à t'endormir.

– Encore dormir ? Grimaça Luka d'un air maussade.

Le médicomage sourit davantage :

– Tu dois te reposer pour que ton corps guérisse... Voilà ce que je te propose. Tu restes dans cette chambre pour l'après-midi. De mon côté, j'en prépare une bien plus jolie, que tu visites ce soir, d'accord ? Demain nous ferons quelques examens pour ton épaule, et si tout se passe comme prévu, tu devrais rentrer chez toi après-demain. Ça te va ?

Luka hocha doucement la tête. Le médicomage lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de quitter la chambre. Une fois seuls, les Doranovski se regardèrent un long moment sans parler. Jusqu'à ce que Luka éclate en sanglots, se jetant maladroitement dans les bras de son père qui le réceptionna du mieux qu'il put.

– Ça va aller, murmura Leonid en caressant les cheveux de son fils pour le rassurer. C'est fini, ils ne te feront plus de mal. C'est fini… Tu es en sécurité… Je te promets que tu ne les reverras plus jamais.

Et lorsque Iorek lui proposa de les tuer pour s'en assurer, il lui fallut tout son sang-froid pour refuser. Mais son hésitation fit comprendre à l'ours polaire que s'il devait lui redemander, peut-être la réponse serait différente.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Question assez importante, n'hésitez pas à y répondre dans les reviews : Voulez vous toujours le pov de Leonid, ou préférez vous passer à celui de Luka ? J'hésite encore... soit je reste sur Leonid jusqu'à l'entrée de Luka dans une école (dont je tairais le nom) ou sinon, je passe maintenant à lui... Je ne sais pas trop... donc dites moi, ça m'aidera à me décider !

A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

Merci pur vos retours ! Ils m'ont notamment aidé à me décider : Je garde Leonid quelques chapitres encore, même si parfois je me focaliserai plus sur notre Luka ! Voilà, j'espère que ça ne déçoit personne...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre VI**

* * *

Leonid tapota impatiemment ses ongles sur le bois de son bureau, écoutant à peine le client en face de lui se plaindre. La tête du gérant de la Familerie acquiesçait régulièrement les paroles de son vis-à-vis et pourtant, ses pensées étaient à des lieux du sujet.

Il pensait à Luka. Comme tous les jours depuis « l'attaque ». Son Luka… Il n'avait pas encore accusé le coup. Cela lui semblait irréaliste, comme un rêve particulièrement mauvais.

Il allait le matin, avant l'ouverture du magasin, à l'hôpital le voir, puis revenait en fin d'après-midi pour y passer la soirée. Il lui ramenait quantité de livres, de peur qu'il ne s'ennuie. Car si le docteur Ostrovsky lui avait promis de le relâcher en moins d'une semaine, l'autre médecin, qui s'était occupé de son ventre, n'avait pas été de cet avis. Par ailleurs, comme Luka ne pouvait pour le moment trouver le sommeil sans somnifère, ils préféraient le garder.

Le pire sans doute, avait été l'absence de réaction de Luka lorsqu'il l'avait appris. C'était à peine s'il avait rechigné. A place, il avait hoché la tête et avait demandé d'un ton absent un livre sur les dragons.

Soupirant sans plus se soucier du client qui poursuivait son monologue, Leonid glissa son regard du l'horloge qui indiquait dix-sept heures. La perspective de la très prochaine fermeture de la Familerie lui redonna de la vigueur et il se redressa dans son siège, fixant intensivement la porte en face de lui.

Le surlendemain de l'attaque, il avait écrit une nouvelle fois à Ana, puis à Rubeus. Sa femme étant à ce moment-là en mission dans la jungle amazonienne, les communications avec elle étaient très compliquées. Même maintenant, elle n'avait pas dû recevoir le premier message de Malensky.

Comme Leonid se sentait incapable de survivre à une semaine ainsi, tout seul, il avait écrit à son vieil ami anglais. Et puis, dans la mesure où cela concernait son filleul, c'était tout à fait légitime. Le garde-chasse de Poudlard lui avait envoyé une réponse le plus rapidement possible. Son écriture, déjà d'ordinaire brouillonne, était là déformée par la colère et l'inquiétude, mais Leonid avait réussi à déchiffrer assez de mots pour comprendre qu'il viendrait au plus tôt, après avoir donné une excuse pour son départ impromptu à Dumbledore. Il en avait été extrêmement soulagé. Rubeus à Saint-Pétersbourg, il pourrait cesser de culpabiliser à l'idée de laisser seul son enfant à l'hôpital pendant la journée où il devait garder la Familerie. Et bien sûr, il pourrait parler à quelqu'un.

Cinq jours déjà. Et il revoyait encore la scène : les enfants en groupe, les cris résonnants dans l'impasse, les ombres sur les murs, le fin filet de sang… La panique qui avait gelé ses veines en apercevant son fils… Babayaga, c'était si horrible.

Outre Ana et Rubeus, il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Stan, dont il craignait une réaction très violente. Lui qui était extrêmement protecteur envers son petit frère, comment pourrait-il réagir en apprenant la nouvelle ? Leonid craignait surtout qu'il culpabilise… Et il ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul alors qu'il était encore à Durmstrang pour trois semaines avant les vacances d'été. Il prévoyait donc de lui écrire une lettre un ou deux jours avant son retour. Il n'aurait pas le temps de broyer du noir, mais serait préparé à l'état de Luka.

Par ailleurs, il avait craint une réaction explosive de Darya. Il adorait sa cousine, mais devait reconnaître qu'elle pouvait être aussi violente que Skor lorsqu'elle était énervée. Et Leonid ne voulait pas que cette affaire soit réglée dans le sang. Il préférait voir ce petit salopard croupir dans une prison pour de longues années. Et pour cela, il ne devait commettre aucune erreur – comme enflammer la maison des Skor, ce dont était parfaitement capable Darya.

Il comptait pour le moment ne prévenir que Nikos, qui viendrait sans doute sur le champ, grand cœur qu'il était. L'ami des Doranovski, même s'il n'aimait pas trop la société des autres et préférait de loin son chalet perdue en Sibérie pour écrire des ouvrages qui se vendaient comme des petits pains au quatre coins du monde, était assez attaché à eux pour quitter sa solitude. Le voir ferait du bien à Leonid. Il était toujours de bons conseils et il avait cette capacité à rendre leur calme aux gens, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

On finit par toquer à la porte du bureau, ce qui interloqua quelque peu le client qui devait être là depuis une trentaine de minutes maintenant. Leonid s'excusa et le reconduisit auprès d'un elfe de maison, au nom d'affaires urgentes. Et c'en était une.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent dès qu'il vit le manteau marron de son ami. Il s'écroula presque devant lui, mais fut rapidement rattrapé par les bras vigoureux de Rubeus qui l'étreignit avec force. Toute la fatigue, la peur et la colère qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours l'écrasèrent, sans que Rubeus ou Iorek puissent faire la moindre chose. Il ressentait d'un coup les conséquences de ses nuits d'insomnie, où il repassait en boucle la scène. Son impuissance broyait son cœur meurtri de père.

– Leo', ça va aller, ça va aller, murmura Rubeus en le gardant dans ses bras, refermant la porte du bureau pour plus d'intimité, même si à cette heure, la Familerie était pratiquement vide.

– Si tu le voyais, il est si… il est… le docteur a parlé de _malédictions,_ balbutia Leonid, dans un anglais si déformé par ses sanglots que le demi-géant ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose. Comme… comme la lycanthropie ! Tu te rends compte ? Luka… il est si jeune…

Rubeus continua de répéter des phrases pour l'apaiser, et même si Leonid ne saisissait même plus le sens des mots, cela fonctionna. Sa tête enfouie dans le grand manteau de son ami, il s'appliqua à respirer profondément, retrouvant l'odeur musquée d'arbres mélangée à celle plus terreuse de sa cabane, caractéristique du garde-chasse. Il finit par retrouver son calme, une dizaine de minutes après l'arrivée du parrain de Luka.

S'écartant pour mieux s'écrouler dans son siège, il raconta d'une voix encore tremblante tout ce qui s'était passé – sa lettre avait été extrêmement courte. En face de lui, Rubeus écouta avec attention et sévérité, son visage rougissant d'abord de colère, puis blanchissant à l'entente du verdict des médecins. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il explosa :

– JE VAIS LE TUER ! JE VAIS TOUS LES TUER ! COMMENT PEUT-ON FAIRE ÇA A UN ENFANT !?

Iorek gronda son adhésion à cette idée qui ne quittait pas son esprit, même si Leonid s'obstinait à l'écarter. L'ours polaire partagea avec son sorcier des images de têtes décapitées par ses crocs, de chairs déchirées sous ses griffes, sous des hurlements criant grâce à moitié étouffés par ses propres grognements.

– Non, fit difficilement Leonid, pris entre la pure colère de Rubeus et les rêves de vengeance de Iorek. Là, on s'occupe de Luka. C'est à la justice de voir avec Skor et toute sa bande…

La mention de son filleul sembla ramener le demi-géant à la réalité. Il renifla, marmonna encore quelques phrases dans sa barbe, puis acquiesça doucement.

– Tu veux manger quelque chose avant d'aller le voir ? Proposa le père de famille, se rappelant soudain du long voyage qu'avait exécuté son ami pour le voir.

– Non, je n'ai pas faim. Allons-y maintenant, ordonna Rubeus en se levant, pressé de voir son petit protégé. Et comme Leonid était tout à fait d'accord pour voir le plus tôt possible son fils, ils prirent immédiatement le chemin de l'hôpital. Les deux hommes marchaient vite, les sourcils froncés par la gravité de la situation.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Leonid, à présent habitué, les conduisit sans aucune hésitation à l'étage où se trouvait le service de pathologie des sortilège. Rubeus grimaça légèrement en observant les couloirs qu'ils traversèrent jusqu'à atteindre la chambre de Luka.

Ce dernier était enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans son lit et regardait par la fenêtre avec lassitude. Néanmoins son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'il reconnut son parrain. Il se releva rapidement – trop peut-être, à en croire la grimace qui déforma un instant son visage alors que ses mains se pressaient contre son abdomen – en criant :

– Rub' !

– Surprise ! Fit ledit Rubeus avec émotion. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, avec presque la peur de le casser, puis s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'occupait habituellement Leonid, situé entre le lit et la fenêtre. Sa main caressa doucement les cheveux noirs de son filleul qui ferma les yeux de contentement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Cette vision réconforta son père qui prit place aux pieds du lit.

– Oh ! S'écria le garde-chasse de Poudlard en fouillant dans les poches de son manteau. J'allais oublier… Je t'ai rapporté un petit quelque chose pour t'occuper parce que… parce que l'hôpital, c'est pas drôle.

Leonid haussa les sourcils, même s'il n'était pas vraiment étonné de la gentillesse de son ami. Luka pour sa part se redressa encore plus, s'installant en tailleurs sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre les barres de son lit.

– Voilà, finit par dire Rubeus alors qu'il extirpait une boule de poil turquoise – sa couleur était exactement celle des yeux de Luka, et Leonid fut certain qu'il l'avait choisi pour cela.

– Un boursouf ! S'exclama Luka en prenant la petite créature dans ses bras. Cette dernière accepta de bonne grâce ses caresses et commença à émettre un bourdonnement grave, signe de son contentement.

– Je ne lui ai pas donné de nom… A toi de choisir, sourit Rubeus en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

– C'est génial ! Merci beaucoup !

Leonid hocha la tête, échangeant un regard avec son ami, le remerciant silencieusement. Le parrain haussa les épaules, gêné, tandis que le gérant de la Familerie le bénissait en son for intérieur. A tous ceux qui voudraient dire que Rubeus était un inconscient dangereux et qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans une école, Leonid pouvait leur rappeler toutes les fois où son ami avait agi comme le meilleur des parrains.

– Je vais vous laissez un peu, annonça le patriarche de la famille Doranovski en se levant. Il sourit pour les saluer et sortit de la chambre, en quête du docteur Ostrovsky. D'une part, cela permettait à Rubeus et Luka de se trouver seuls, et d'autre part, il pourrait discuter avec le médicomage de son fils, notamment de son retour à la maison.

Il atteignit rapidement la porte du bureau du spécialiste en malédiction, à laquelle il toqua nerveusement. Ce n'était pas que le sorcier fut désagréable – c'était même le contraire – mais il se sentait mal à l'aise dans son bureau aseptisé. Il se demandait à chaque fois comment son propriétaire supportait de rester plusieurs heures par jour dans cette pièce minuscule, blanche et vide. Il n'y avait rien de coloré, qui soit lié à une forme de vie. Tout le contraire du bureau de Leonid qui, en plus du bazar ambiant, débordait d'objets personnels.

– Monsieur Doranovski, le salua Ostrovsky avec un sourire poli, tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir en face de lui. Vous avez vu Luka ?

– Oui, je reviens de sa chambre, acquiesça Leonid. Je l'ai laissé avec son parrain.

– Très bien ! Il faut qu'il voie du monde, sinon il risque de déprimer, approuva le médicomage en hochant la tête plusieurs fois.

– Tout à fait… Mais de toute façon, il va bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez nous, non ? Demanda Leonid avec une pointe d'inquiétude, que remarqua son interlocuteur.

– Oui. J'ai discuté avec mon collègue, et il est d'accord pour que Luka parte avant la fin de semaine. Il devra cependant rester dans le calme… Pas d'activité qui soit physique. Et nous nous reverrons dans deux semaines pour le suivi de ses blessures externes.

– Et pour le sortilège ? Murmura Leonid.

– Je compte lui donner dès aujourd'hui une potion qui ralentit sa progression, informa Ostrovsky en croisant les doigts devant lui. Normalement il n'y a aucun souci avec elle, si l'on met son goût de côté, évidemment.

« Par ailleurs, puisque Luka quitte bientôt notre hôpital, je me dois de vous donner quelques informations et directives supplémentaires. A partir d'aujourd'hui donc, Luka devra prendre quotidiennement la potion Nothros pour le sortilège. Vous pourrez la trouver à l'hôpital, ou sinon la commander auprès d'un potioniste de la ville. Je peux même vous donner certains noms qui sont extrêmement bons. Néanmoins, cette potion ne va pas empêcher des… crises. Dans ces moments-là, vous pouvez essayer les cataplasmes à l'essence de Murlap. Ne lui donnez pas trop de potion pour la douleur car il y a un risque de dépendance. En revanche, vous pouvez lui donner un somnifère pour l'aider à s'endormir, surtout qu'il doit être encore traumatisé par son agression. »

Leonid hocha la tête en acceptant le parchemin du docteur où était écrit tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

– Et évidemment, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par hibou. Je suis toujours joignable pour mes patients.

– Merci, fit le gérant d'une voix enrouée.

– Je vous en prie. Le tout est de vous donner du temps pour comprendre le sortilège. Les premières crises seront sans doute déconcertantes, mais vous vous y habituerez. Même Luka. J'ai des patients qui savent prévoir à l'avance leurs crises, et parfois les prévenir. L'essentiel est surtout que vous notiez comment se manifeste le parasite chez Luka. Car chaque sortilège réagit différemment, en fonction de la magie de celui qui l'a lancé, et de celle de celui qui l'a reçu, de l'endroit touché... Pour l'instant, je ne peux que vous donner un traitement classique, mais une fois que je connaitrais la spécificité du parasite de Luka, je pourrais le traiter avec plus de précision.

« Par conséquent… je vous laisse les deux prochains mois pour vous habituer, avant notre prochain rendez-vous. N'hésitez pas à prendre des notes sur l'état de Luka : s'il prend du poids, s'il en perd ; s'il est d'humeur instable ou si au contraire il est toujours joyeux… ça arrive parfois, lorsqu'on prend trop de somnifère. Notez le plus de choses possibles, ça sera mon point de départ pour préciser le traitement. »

– Très bien… Nous nous reverrons donc fin août ? Demanda Leonid, qui écrivait sur le verso du parchemin donné par le médicomage.

Ce dernier sortit son agenda d'un coup de baguette avant de l'examiner avec une moue d'incertitude.

– Je dirais plutôt mi-septembre, si cela vous convient. Je reviendrai de vacances et serai plus…frais.

– Mi-septembre ? Répéta Leonid en fronçant les sourcils.

– Un problème ? S'inquiéta Ostrovsky, qui tourna quelques pages de son agenda.

– Disons qu'il serait préférable que le rendez-vous ait lieu avant la rentrée de Luka, avoua Leonid.

– La rentrée ? Répéta Ostrovsky en papillonnant des yeux, visiblement surpris.

– Oui, la rentrée. Luka va avoir onze ans en octobre, l'informa Leonid, déconcerté par le trouble de son vis-à-vis. Après tout, l'âge de Luka était noté sur son dossier.

– Ah… Fit le médicomage en portant son regard acier sur la porte, en face de lui. Il réfléchit intensément quelques instants avant de reprendre : Je… Où pensez-vous le mettre ?

– Durmstrang, répondit le patriarche, qui sentait malgré lui la réticence de son interlocuteur, sans réellement comprendre, ou plutôt, sans vouloir comprendre.

– Hmm… grimaça ce dernier. Serait-il possible que Luka reste chez vous pour cette année ? Il peut très bien avoir un précepteur pour ne pas avoir de retard. C'est juste que… je pense qu'il ne pourra pas d'un côté s'habituer à son sortilège et de l'autre entrer dans l'école comme n'importe quel élève. Il vaut mieux qu'il attende un an pour… comprendre son état.

Leonid haussa un sourcil. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que lui disait le médicomage, mais ne voulait pas être celui qui annoncerait à son fils qu'il lui faudrait attendre encore un an pour entrer dans une école de sorcellerie, alors qu'il en rêvait depuis déjà pas mal d'années.

– Je sais que ça peut vous sembler un peu exagéré, mais imaginez que Luka ait une crise en cours et que ce soit encore nouveau pour lui. Ça peut être une expérience très désagréable. Alors que s'il attend un an, il pourra peut-être anticiper les crises, poser des limites pour ne pas les subir de plein fouet… Et il saura expliquer au personnel de l'école que faire dans ces cas-là. Vous comprenez ?

– Je comprends, soupira Leonid. Mais Luka va sans doute être moins réceptif à vos arguments.

– Je n'en suis pas si sûr, contesta d'une voix douce le médecin en caressant son bouc grisonnant. De ce que Luka m'a dit, il n'est pas pressé de se retrouver en compagnie des jeunes de son âge. Et il adore la Familerie. Alors certes, ce sera sans son frère, mais vous serez toujours là.

Le gérant de cette dernière écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Luka se livre autant à son médecin. La surprise passa rapidement et ne resta qu'un sentiment de confiance envers Ostrovski. Si Luka lui avait fait confiance pour lui parler autant, cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup du temps ensemble. Et même s'il s'était toujours douté qu'Ostrovski se soucie réellement de ses patients, le fait d'en avoir la preuve le réconforta.

– Si vous voulez, je lui en parlerai moi-même, proposa le médicomage alors qu'ils se préparaient à se séparer. Et puis, s'il veut vraiment aller à Durmstrang, nous trouverons des solutions.

– Merci, souffla le père de Luka, qui eut subitement l'impression de n'avoir dit que ce mot pendant leur entretien, qui avait duré pourtant une vingtaine de minutes. Le docteur lui sourit en ouvrant la porte de son bureau :

– Donc nous nous mettrons d'accord sur le rendez vous lors de la sortie de Luka ? J'ai pour habitude d'accompagner mes patients jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

– Très bien, conclut Leonid en esquissant lui-même un sourire.

Il partit chercher les potions que venait de prescrire Ovstrosky puis rentra tranquillement vers la chambre de Luka, où Rubeus racontait avec entrain la dernière bêtise de Crockdur. Son filleul, pelotonné dans ses draps, écoutait avec grande attention, tout en caressant son tout nouveau boursouf qui ronronnait doucement.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Leonid et Rubeus restèrent une dizaine de minutes, le contemplant avec tendresse. Ils finirent par quitter sa chambre, pour se diriger vers la petite boutique de l'hôpital qui donnait les potions. Leonid commanda ainsi les traitements que venait de prescrire le professeur Ostrovsky. Puis il raconta le déroulement du rendez-vous à Rubeus alors qu'ils rentraient à la Familerie.

Le demi-géant fut immédiatement d'accord avec le médecin sur le fait de ne pas envoyer Luka à Durmstrang. Et même si Leonid comprenait que c'était le dernier endroit pour se reconstruire après un tel incident, il ne savait toujours pas comment Luka réagirait en l'apprenant.

– Imagine que c'est là-bas que le gamin a appris ce sort, lança Rubeus alors qu'ils dinaient dans le salon de la Familerie.

– Non, nia aussitôt Leonid. Durmstrang a un enseignement différent de Poudlard mais il ne s'agit pas non plus de former des mages noirs.

– Pas si sûr, marmonna son ami dans sa barbe.

– Je te rappelle que le dernier mage noir en Europe venait de Poudlard, glissa le patriarche, regrettant immédiatement. Le regard de son ami s'éteignit alors qu'il hochait les épaules. Évidemment, pensa Leonid en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Son ami le savait bien plus que lui, puisqu'il devait son renvoi de l'école anglaise à ce fameux mage.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éclaircissent la gorge et changent maladroitement de sujet, à savoir, l'installation de Touffu à Poudlard. Rubeus raconta donc à son ami comment le cerbère trouvait sa nouvelle maison, en soi, pas si différente des grottes souterraines qui se trouvaient sous la Familerie.

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement et les deux amis, fatigués l'un par son voyage, l'autre par son manque de sommeil des derniers jours, finirent par aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Leonid passa rapidement à l'hôpital. Les rues de Saint-Pétersbourg, éclairées par une lumière aurorale, étaient encore désertes. Et lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Luka, il trouva ce dernier endormi, son tout nouveau boursouf dans les bras. Le patriarche ne resta pas longtemps, voulant être présent pour l'ouverture de la Familerie. Alors qu'il donnait ses instructions à Malensky pour la journée dans le Hall, il croisa Rubeus qui, de toute évidence, se préparait à rendre visite à Luka.

– Tu as de quoi manger ? Demanda le russe en faisant signe à l'elfe de maison de l'attendre un instant.

– Je viens de déjeuner, indiqua l'anglais en haussant les épaules. Et je peux rentrer ce midi.

– C'est plus simple si tu manges là-bas, réfléchit Leonid en secouant la tête. J'ai des rendez-vous à n'en plus finir, et je ne sais pas moi-même quand j'aurais le temps de manger.

Rubeus fronça légèrement les sourcils – plus d'inquiétude que de contrariété, puisque la perspective de manger avec son filleul ne le déplaisait en aucune manière – et croisa ses énormes bras sur sa poitrine.

– Il faut aussi te reposer, finit-il par dire d'une voix sévère.

– Je sais, souffla Leonid, qui fouillait dans ses poches pour trouver quelques pièces à donner à son ami. Il le salua rapidement puis revint vers Malensky pour achever de donner ses directives. Il passa ensuite la matinée dans son bureau pour mener des rituels. Avec le chamboulement de la semaine passée, il avait pris du retard en annulant plusieurs rendez-vous.

Pendant qu'il travaillait, il ressassait les paroles du docteur Ostrovsky. Il reconnaissait que Luka ne _pouvait_ pas se rendre à Durmstrang en septembre, même si cela lui faisait mal. Par ailleurs, tant que Skor ne serait pas dûment jugé, il préférait ne pas laisser Luka sans protection. Mais il savait également que son fils serait extrêmement déçu.

– Vivement qu'Ana soit là, murmura Leonid à l'intention de Iorek, alors que le dernier duo à lier quittait son bureau. L'ours polaire gronda son approbation. Malheureusement, sa femme pourrait très bien mettre des semaines pour rentrer. Il suffisait que la lettre se soit perdue – ce qui était déjà arrivée – ou qu'Ana reçoive comme consignes de finir sa mission.

Percevant son sentiment de solitude, Iorek s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, dans l'espoir de le réconforter un tant soit peu. Son lié lui caressa machinalement la tête, appréciant le contact doux et apaisant, tandis que l'ours émettait un son situé entre le grondement et le ronronnement.

Néanmoins, cet instant de répit fut de courte durée et bientôt, le bureau retrouva le flot quasi-ininterrompu des clients. Cela eut comme mérite de distraire Leonid qui, sans s'égayer pour autant, cessa d'angoisser pendant quelques heures.

En fin d'après-midi, il se dirigea vers l'hôpital, emportant avec lui des tartines préparées par Malensky pour Rubeus et lui. En chemin, il chercha des arguments pour convaincre son fils de rester encore un an à la Familerie, avec l'aide de Iorek.

Cependant, arrivé dans la chambre de son fils, il s'aperçut que son monologue intérieur n'avait servi à rien, puisque Luka était déjà au courant. Le patriarche s'installa au pied du lit, soupirant de soulagement lorsque son fils lâcha :

– Le docteur Ostrovski m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que je reste à Saint-Pétersbourg pour des contrôles réguliers.

Le tout était dit avec une certaine tristesse, mais sans colère ni amertume. Cela rassura son père qui lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela profondément injuste. Sa surprise ainsi que son soulagement durent se voir sur son visage car Luka s'indigna alors que Rubeus souriait à son ami :

– Je lui ai dit qu'à la Familerie, il aurait son père pour le chouchouter.

Les yeux turquoise de son fils brillèrent alors qu'il en profitait pour ajouter :

– Par contre, comme je suis en convalescence, je ne vais plus pouvoir faire la visite aux clients.

Leonid éclata de rire, cette fois-ci véritablement soulagé puisque c'était la première fois depuis son réveil que son fils agissait de manière sournoise mais si adorable. Nul doute que la présence de Rubeus lui faisait du bien, pensa Leonid alors qu'il prenait une voix désolée :

– J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu… Sinon, je peux toujours demander à Malensky de t'accompagner. A deux, vous pourriez très bien vous en charger.

Luka fit une grimace avant de rire. Un rire clair, comme si l'accident n'avait pas eu lieu, et qui réchauffa le cœur de Leonid.

Ils mangèrent à trois, discutant légèrement de choses futiles, comme les dernières actualités du Quidditch. Le visage de Luka était détendu, ce qui acheva de rassurer son père, qui s'autorisa enfin à se tranquilliser.

A un moment, Rubeus les laissa seul, ce qui permit au père et au fils de reprendre la conversation sur l'école, de manière plus sereine pour Leonid, maintenant qu'il savait que son fils encaissait le coup.

– Tu n'es pas trop déçu ? Demanda-t-il en lui caressant la main, maintenant assis sur le siège à côté du lit.

– Un peu, répondit Luka, sans grande conviction. Il leva ses yeux vers ceux de son père et souffla : Est-ce que… _il_ y sera ?

– A Durmstrang ? Fit son père, ayant tout de suite comprit de qui parlait son fils. Non, répondit-il d'une voix assurée. Il va bientôt croupir dans une prison.

– Tu es sûr ? Insista son cadet, les yeux teintés de peur.

Son père se rapprocha de lui et répondit d'une voix grave :

– Certain. Fils, ce qu'il a fait… ce n'est pas juste mal. C'est également illégal. Le sortilège qu'il t'a lancé est gravement puni par la loi – encore heureux. Il va avoir de gros problèmes, et noble ou pas, il devra payer.

Son fils sembla rassénéré et se blottit de manière plus confortable dans ses draps.

– Et… est-ce que je pourrais ne pas aller à Durmstrang ? Reprit-il après quelques instants.

Cette fois-ci, la question prit par surprise Leonid. Luka avait toujours montré beaucoup d'enthousiasme à l'idée de rejoindre Stanislas à Durmstrang. C'était surtout lui, Leonid, qui rechignait à l'y envoyer. Mais comme l'avait suggéré Rubeus, même si Dumstrang n'avait pas directement enseigné le sortilège noir à Skor, l'école avait tout de même influencé ses choix en termes de magie.

– Bien sûr. Où voudrais-tu aller ? Accorda Leonid, ayant oublié d'un coup toutes ses craintes à l'idée d'envoyer au loin son fils. Après tout, c'était à moins d'une lieue de la maison que son fils avait été attaqué.

– Hmm, hésita timidement Luka. Je me disais que comme Rubeus est à Poudlard…

Leonid fronça le nez, mais ne le coupa pas.

– Ou sinon… peut-être Castelbrouxo ? Proposa le plus jeune. C'est la meilleure école en magizoologie…

– C'est vrai, accorda Leonid, qui avait déjà pensé envoyer Luka dans cette école, effectivement réputée mondialement pour ses cours sur les créatures magiques. Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de caresser les cheveux noir de jais de son fils : On en reparle avec ta mère, d'accord ?

– Elle vient ? S'étonna Luka en baillant.

– Bien sûr, quelle question ! S'indigna son père.

– Tu ne me l'as pas dit, se défendit son fils.

– Peut-être dormais-tu déjà, reconnut Leonid. D'ailleurs, je vois bien que tu luttes contre le sommeil, reprit-il lorsque son fils bailla pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une minute. Il faut dormir.

– Hmm, répondit son fils, déjà à moitié endormi. Bonne nuit Papa.

– Bonne nuit fils…

Il l'observa dormir, attendant patiemment que Rubeus revienne de sa promenade. A travers leur lien, Iorek lui exprima son soulagement que Luka n'ait pas piqué de crises.

– Que vas-tu donc croire ? Murmura Leonid. J'ai bien élevé mes garçons !

Iorek lui envoya un rire moqueur, avant d'ajouter qu'à présent, le plus dur serait pour lui, maintenant que Luka n'était plus certain de vouloir aller à Durmstrang. Leonid fronça de nouveau le nez, mais ne répondit pas, reconnaissant de bonne grâce qu'il était un peu trop protecteur vis-à-vis de ses fils.

Finalement, Rubeus rentra et ils purent tous deux sortir de l'hôpital. Sur le chemin, ils traversèrent une rue commerçante, où Leonid reconnut sans mal la plupart des magasins dans lesquels il s'était rendu avec Stanislas pour préparer sa première année à Durmstrang. Et même si Luka ne semblait pas désespéré à l'idée de ne pas y aller cette année, Leonid ne put s'empêcher d'être triste. Il se promit que, même si Luka ne devait pas entrer à l'école en septembre, il aurait néanmoins sa baguette magique, avec l'autorisation du ministère. De toute façon, ce dernier avait intérêt à accepter tous les caprices de la famille Doranovski, s'il ne voulait pas que l'affaire soit révélée dans les journaux et fasse scandale.

En revanche, il lui faudrait trouver un précepteur, pensa-t-il distraitement alors qu'ils atteignaient la Familerie. Or ses fils avaient depuis quelques temps déjà épuisé ceux résidant à Saint-Pétersbourg. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Darya ? Songea-t-il, avec réticence. Il faudrait évidemment régulièrement rappeler à sa cousine qu'elle enseignait à un enfant de onze ans et non à un guerrier, mais au moins, Luka serait avec quelqu'un de confiance, et avec suffisamment de cran pour ne pas se laisser martyriser.

Il souhaita bonne nuit à Rubeus qui se rendit rapidement dans la chambre d'ami, anciennement le bureau d'études des garçons. Elle ne l'était plus depuis que Stanislas avait quitté la maison, Luka étudiant dans le salon.

Leonid pour sa part se rendit dans la chambre de son cadet. Les murs et le plafond avaient été ensorcelés quelques années auparavant pour donner l'illusion d'un coucher de soleil. L'ensemble était chaleureux, avec des teintes rosées, orangées et dorées, même si le coin proche du lit était plus sombre, entre le bleu marine et le violet. Le seul inconvénient était que le sortilège, puisqu'il ne délimitait pas le plafond, déjà assez bas d'origine, donnait l'impression que la pièce était plus petite qu'elle n'était. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas son propriétaire, qui s'y sentait en sécurité.

Une fenêtre éclairait un bureau qui croulait sous le nombre de parchemins et de livres. Il y avait sur la moquette bleu-noir des figurines de créatures magiques, comme si la dernière chose qu'avait fait Luka avait été de jouer avec elles à une guerre miniaturisée.

Leonid s'assit sur le lit, ramassant une à une les figurines pour les replacer ensuite sur l'étagère censée les accueillir. Puis il rangea les divers livres, autant des contes pour enfants que des manuels sur certaines créatures magiques, dans la bibliothèque qui occupait le dernier mur.

Fixant d'un regard vide la table nuit, qui jusqu'ici ne supportait qu'une lampe de chevet et un réveil des plus banal, le patriarche se fit la remarque qu'il devait acheter de quoi s'occuper du tout nouveau boursouf de Luka, même s'il n'avait pas, à proprement parler, besoin de nourriture spéciale, puisqu'il se nourrissait de tout – y compris la morve des sorciers, ce que trouvait répugnant Leonid.

Lorsque la chambre parue rangée, Leonid se rendit dans sa propre chambre où il se vautra dans son lit avant de s'endormir dans un temps record, épuisé.

* * *

Voili voulou ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bonne fin de semaine !


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII**

* * *

Le jour où Luka devait sortir de l'hôpital, Leonid ne put littéralement pas tenir en place.

Il se leva à l'aurore et, comme il était bien trop tôt pour ouvrir la Familerie, entreprit de remettre en ordre les appartements privés. Il rangea les nombreux ouvrages qui encombraient la table à manger, ramassa à terre des paquets de dossiers administratifs qu'il montait de temps à autre pour étudier en compagnie de son fils devant un match de Quidditch. Enfin, il nettoya l'ensemble de la pièce principale, tâche qu'il avait jusque là laissée aux elfes de maison qui, par manque de temps, ne l'exécutaient que lorsqu'Ana rentrait à Saint-Pétersbourg, c'est-à-dire en de très rares occasions.

Il réarrangeait la bibliothèque de sa chambre qui venait de récupérer une trentaine d'ouvrages à présent qu'ils ne traînaient plus au sol, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était temps d'ouvrir le magasin. Laissant à terre les quelques piles de livres qu'il avait réalisé, le patriarche descendit rapidement les escaliers, appelant en même temps Malensky pour qu'il lui prépare un petit-déjeuner. Nettoyer le salon lui avait ouvert l'appétit.

Il mangea à son bureau en prenant son temps, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Généralement, il se réveillait juste pour l'ouverture du magasin. Lorsqu'il se levait exceptionnellement plus tôt, c'était parce qu'il avait des affaires à l'extérieur ou, comme cette semaine, parce qu'il se rendait à l'hôpital, ce qui ne lui laissait guère plus de temps.

Il finissait son café lorsqu'Anton, l'employé de la poste sorcière, toqua à la porte. Leonid l'invita d'un geste tandis que Malensky faisait apparaître une seconde tasse de café.

– Comme va Luka ? Interrogea Anton, acceptant avec reconnaissance le café.

– Il revient à la maison ce midi, l'informa joyeusement le commerçant.

– Bien ! Très bien ! S'exclama son interlocuteur, en hochant la tête plusieurs fois. Passant quotidiennement au magasin depuis déjà cinq ans, l'homme avait naturellement lié connaissance avec les habitants de la Familerie. Lorsque Leonid lui avait parlé de l'état de Luka, il s'était fortement irrité contre Skor, et avait même proposé à Leonid de parler de l'affaire à quelques amis bien placés au Ministère. Leonid avait accepté, conscient que la famille Skor était plus influente que la sienne.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants puis le facteur, pressé par son travail, le salua en insistant pour qu'il embrasse de sa part Luka.

Leonid entreprit ensuite de traverser les différentes salles du magasin pour s'occuper l'esprit avant midi. Il fit la visite à quelques touristes canadiens qu'il croisa dans la Salle Topaze mais resta seul la majorité de la matinée. Cela lui permit de réfléchir à l'organisation des prochains jours.

Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles d'Ana et supposait qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant le début des grandes vacances, c'est-à-dire le retour de Stanislas. De son côté, Rubeus devait repartir dans deux jours pour être le lundi à Poudlard. Le garde-chasse s'était absenté déjà trop longtemps pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité de son directeur. En revanche, Nikos, à qui il avait écrit quelques jours plus tôt, était attendu pour la soirée. Le patriarche décida de le faire dormir dans la chambre de Stan, quitte à lui laisser la chambre d'ami, une fois Rubeus parti.

Il prit également la décision d'être au magasin seulement les matinées. Il consacrerait ses après-midis à Luka. Et s'il devait y avoir un accident, les elfes pourraient toujours l'appeler. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas le cœur de travailler comme il le faisait habituellement, sachant que son fils était en haut. En outre, cela lui permettrait de se reposer, ce dont il avait vraiment besoin après ces jours de pure folie.

Le cœur plus léger, il rejoignit Iorek dans la Salle Diamant vers onze heures et demi, alors que l'ours s'amusait à pêcher sur le lac gelé. Et comme il en avait l'habitude, il acheva de s'apaiser, appréciant le calme de la salle. Elle avait toujours été sa préférée, sans surprise, au vu de son lié. Mais il avait également observé depuis l'ouverture de la Familerie, qu'elle était, avec la Salle Topaze l'une des salles les moins fréquentées, du fait de ses températures extrêmement basses. A l'inverse, il était rare de trouver la salle Jade déserte. Il était même arrivé que des familles viennent pique-niquer dedans. Et la Salle Emeraude, plus humide pourtant, avait une certaine popularité, au grand dam de Luka qui en profitait essentiellement le soir, une fois les visiteurs partis.

La pensée de son fils le stimula et c'est le cœur exalté qu'il appela Malensky pour qu'il l'emmène à l'hôpital. Il y fut en moins d'une minute grâce à la promptitude de son intendant qu'il renvoya à la Familerie préparer un festin pour fêter le retour de Luka. Il avait prévu de rentrer à pied avec son fils, pour avoir le temps de discuter seul à seul. De toute façon, Luka ne pouvait pas encore transplaner, même avec un elfe.

Il fut presque ravi de voir les murs blancs de l'hôpital, sachant qu'il ne les verrait plus aussi souvent. Il avait conscience qu'il lui faudrait encore revenir, mais il avait l'impression que le pire était passé.

– Bonjour mon fils ! Fit-il d'une voix forte en entrant dans la chambre de Luka. Ce dernier, assis sur le bord du lit, s'esclaffa doucement de l'enthousiasme de son père, même si ses propres yeux brillaient plus que d'ordinaire.

– Tu as toutes tes affaires ? Tes livres ? Ton boursouf ? Interrogea Leonid en faisant un tour de la pièce, vérifiant qu'ils ne laissaient rien. Il aurait détesté devoir revenir pour récupérer une chose oubliée.

Son fils rigola davantage en lui montrant son sac qu'il tenait d'une main.

– Parfait ! Allons-y, commanda son père en l'entraînant gaiement dans le couloir, à la recherche du docteur Ovstrovsky, qu'ils devaient voir une dernière fois avant de partir.

Ils le trouvèrent à l'accueil du service. Ses yeux d'acier s'animèrent en les reconnaissant et il traversa rapidement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Il commença par serrer la main de Luka, puis celle de Leonid alors que ses lèvres formaient un sourire sincère au-dessus de son bouc grisonnant.

– Prêt pour le départ ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à son jeune patient qui hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Le médicomage sourit davantage puis donna ses dernières recommandations que Leonid écouta plus ou moins attentivement. Enfin, après avoir choisi une date pour le prochain rendez-vous – en septembre donc – ils se séparèrent. Leonid prit le sac de son fils et les conduisit à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Dehors, ils furent accueillis par une chaleur presque estivale, qui fit plaisir à Luka, à en juger son sourire. Et tandis que son père rasait les murs pour éviter les rayons du soleil, le plus jeune marchait au centre de la rue.

Arrivés à la Familerie, ils montèrent dans les appartements le plus rapidement possible pour éviter un client inopportun. Ils trouvèrent Rubeus dans le salon, assis dans le canapé. Luka s'installa à côté de lui, immédiatement enlacé par les grands bras de son parrain.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'étonna Luka en constatant l'état de la pièce, anormalement rangée. Maman est rentrée ? Reprit-il avec un sourire chafouin, même s'il s'évertuait à prendre une voix innocente.

Leonid roula des yeux, ayant bien perçu la pique et répondit, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le fauteuil :

– Il arrive que ton père… parce que c'est un père exceptionnel… veuille accueillir son fils comme un roi.

Luka gloussa joyeusement et s'installa plus confortablement contre Rubeus.

– Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa Leonid à son ami.

L'anglais hocha vigoureusement la tête tandis que Luka se relevait à moitié indigné, prêt à composer son regard de chien battu pour obtenir également une boisson. Leonid leva les yeux au plafond et demanda un verre de jus de citrouille, qui apparut sur la table basse, à côté d'une bouteille de bièrraubeurre que se partagèrent les deux amis. Après cet apéritif improvisé, ils se dirigèrent vers la table exceptionnellement dégagée de tout livre.

Le repas préparé par Malensky fut aussi festif que celui du Nouvel An. L'intendant de la maison avait méticuleusement cuisiné chaque plat préféré de Luka, terminant en beauté avec un gâteau aux fruits rouge et des décorations chocolatées en forme de dragons. Il était aussi bon que beau et il fut véritablement difficile pour les trois comparses de laisser une part pour Nikos, attendu dans la soirée.

Comme le médecin avait spécifiquement prescrit du repos à Luka pour les jours à venir, ils passèrent l'après-midi dans le salon, regardant deux matchs de Quidditch de la semaine passée. Leonid laissa Malensky ranger les affaires de Luka, profitant pleinement de ce temps passé en compagnie de son meilleur ami et de son fils. Son regard glissait de temps à autre sur le corps menu de son cadet, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Dire qu'il avait cru le perdre... Et même maintenant, il s'efforçait de ne pas trop penser à cette malédiction et de ce qu'elle réservait à l'avenir, se concentrant sur le retour de son fils.

Ce dernier prouva qu'il était encore très fatigué, notamment à cause de ses traitements, puisqu'il s'endormit en fin d'après-midi, lové entre son père et son parrain. Ces derniers eurent leur dernière conversation à deux, avant l'arrivée de Nikos.

– Je viendrais avant la rentrée de septembre, promit Rubeus d'une voix assurée. Et j'essayerais d'écrire.

– Tu pourras voir Stanislas ainsi, approuva Leonid en poursuivant : Pour ce qui est d'Ana… c'est moins sûr.

– Il me semble que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, remarqua le garde-chasse.

Leonid ne put qu'acquiescer, conscient de l'absence quasi-ininterrompue de sa femme. Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, chacun dans leurs pensées. Seule la respiration lourde de Luka à leurs côtés se faisait entendre.

– Charlie rentre à Poudlard cette année, annonça finalement Rubeus.

Il fallut un seul instant à Leonid pour comprendre de qui il parlait. Il aurait vraiment aimé oublier que Luka venait de la famille Potter. D'abord parce que Luka était _son_ fils, mais aussi parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée que sa famille biologique le réclame.

– Ça veut dire qu'ils vont chercher son frère, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il, essayant du mieux qu'il put de contenir les tremblements de sa voix.

Rubeus hocha la tête, se servant une rasade de whisky pur feu qu'il avait toujours avec lui, dans sa flasque.

– Si ce n'est déjà fait, une lettre de Poudlard doit être envoyé chez les Dursley. Et ils sont censés se retrouver le jour de son anniversaire, détailla-t-il sombrement.

– De son anniversaire ? Répéta Leonid, qui avait déjà du mal à situer les Dursley dans l'arbre généalogique des Potter.

– Celui de Luka, enfin, de Harry et Charlie. Le trente-et-un juillet, répondit le demi-géant.

Leonid papillonna des yeux, puis se souvint qu'Ana et lui avaient changé la date de naissance de Luka lors de son adoption. Il se félicita de cette mesure, qui brouillerait davantage les pistes, même si à l'époque, il s'agissait davantage de marquer symboliquement l'adoption de Luka dans la famille.

– Je prévois un grand chamboulement pour eux, grinça-t-il, prenant lui-même la flasque de whisky pour se servir.

– Ça va être la panique, accorda Rubeus, ses yeux noirs fixant le vide. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils n'iront jamais demander officiellement au Ministère de faire des recherches.

– Ah oui ? S'étonna Leonid. Tu ne penses pas que le Ministère anglais ferait n'importe quoi pour cette famille ?

– Ça ternirait trop leur image de dire qu'ils ont…, commença Rubeus en cherchant ses mots, mais son ami fut plus rapide :

– _Abandonné_ leur fils ?

– Voilà.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, que Leonid brisa d'une voix mal assurée, empreinte de peur :

– Mais ils vont quand même le chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je pense oui. Jusqu'à présent, ils devaient se dire que c'était temporaire… Enfin, je ne suis pas très proche d'eux mais il m'arrive de les entendre, lors des réunions de l'Ordre… Quoiqu'ils n'évoquent Harry qu'en de rares occasions et toujours en comité réduit.

– En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient te le cacher, fit pensivement Leonid. Après tout, c'est toi qui as emmené Luka.

– Et heureusement ! S'exclama le demi-géant en reniflant d'émotion. Tu sais, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne me dis pas que j'ai vraiment fait le bon choix, ce soir-là.

Leonid s'éclaircit la gorge alors que ses joues rougissaient à toute allure :

– Tu penses qu'ils vont te soupçonner ?

– Moi ? Oh non, je ne pense pas… Je ne suis qu'Hagrid.

Leonid grimaça à la tournure mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Après tout, le semi-mépris des gens de l'Ordre pour son ami l'arrangeait bien aujourd'hui, puisqu'effectivement, il y avait peu de risques qu'ils le suspectent d'avoir eu un rôle dans la disparition de Harry. Et cela leur permettait depuis dix ans déjà d'espionner discrètement les agissements de Dumbledore.

– Je ne pense pas que tu doives te faire du souci. Ils ne penseront pas à moi, et ne remonteront jamais jusqu'à toi. Personne ne te connaît là-bas, et personne ne sait que nous nous connaissons, finit par le rassurer Rubeus, qui sentait combien son ami était angoissé.

– C'est vrai, convint Leonid en se forçant à respirer profondément. Jamais ils ne remonteront à nous, reprit-il fermement, pour se convaincre. Et de toute façon, ils ne pourront pas nous le prendre. C'est notre fils. Luka Ivan Doranovski. Harry Potter a totalement disparu.

Son ami à côté de lui acquiesça gravement et reprit une gorgée de whisky. Ils sirotèrent la flasque jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vide, changeant de sujet pour un autre tout aussi problématique, à savoir Stanislas.

– Il va s'en vouloir, lorsqu'il saura pour Luka, prédit Leonid dans un lourd soupir.

– Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était sa faute… répondit Rubeus en fronçant les sourcils.

– Skor est un élève de Durmstrang, de la même année que Stan, expliqua le russe. Ils se détestent depuis des années… Et… s'il s'est retrouvé à Saint-Pétersbourg la semaine dernière, c'est parce qu'il est suspendu de Durmstrang, après une bagarre avec Stan, justement.

– Merlin… Ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute, souffla Rubeus, qui comprit néanmoins les remords qui allaient certainement peser sur la conscience du jeune garçon.

– Essaye de lui dire… Murmura son ami en se frottant douloureusement les tempes. Je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer.

– Tu ne lui as pas déjà dit ? S'étonna le demi-géant, rangeant finalement sa flasque.

– Non, je crains sa réaction à Durmstrang. Il… va imaginer le pire pour Luka et culpabiliser… Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

– Tu ne peux pas aller à Durmstrang ? Proposa Rubeus. Tu serais là pour le rassurer… S'il l'apprend en rentrant, ça sera pire.

– Peut-être… Je ne sais pas si Karkaroff me laisserait entrer.

– Pour une affaire aussi importante ? D'autant plus qu'il a sa part de responsabilité ! S'insurgea le garde-chasse.

– Tu as raison… J'irais peut-être demain… on sera samedi, il n'aura pas cours… Et il y aura Nikos et toi pour veiller sur Luka.

– Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, confirma Rubeus. Tu ne peux pas écarter ainsi Stan de la vérité. Il se sentira encore plus mal lorsqu'il l'apprendra.

Leonid écouta ses arguments, fermant les yeux pour les reposer. Il avait envie de dormir à présent qu'il avait son fils à côté de lui, dormant paisiblement. Par ailleurs, l'effet du whisky commençait à le faire somnoler. Son corps était fatigué, même s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de l'après-midi, et la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son ami le laissait dans un état d'angoisse et de tristesse. Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve pour se réveiller plus hagard encore.

Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier que Luka était toujours contre lui. Lorsque sa main ne rencontra que le vide, ses yeux noirs s'ouvrirent brusquement alors que son cœur s'accélérait. Il tourna la tête pour scruter le salon, sentant la peur se distiller dans ses veines. Il était si paniqué qu'il n'entendit pas Iorek, à travers leur lien, tenter de le rassurer.

Heureusement, son regard tomba rapidement sur son fils qui, assis à la table à manger, discutait joyeusement avec son parrain et Nikos. Luka repéré, Leonid se sentit profondément stupide, conscient que sa panique était exagérée. Par ailleurs, il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter dès que son fils était hors de vue, notamment parce que son cadet avait un penchant certain pour les explorations solitaires dans les salles de la Familerie. Le russe se demanda s'il ne devait pas acheter un philtre calmant, mais repoussa à plus tard cet achat. Après tout, il était normal d'être encore sur ses gardes. Seul le temps allait lui apprendre à se tranquilliser. Il se leva du canapé en chassant ces pensées sombres et se dirigea vers la table pour saluer Nikos, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis Noël.

L'ami des Doranovski était un homme de taille moyenne, sec et svelte. Son visage anguleux aux traits impénétrables reflétait une réserve que des étrangers mal avertis auraient pu confondre avec de l'antipathie. En effet, Nikos n'était pas un sorcier très sociable. Il vivait depuis des années dans un chalet en Sibérie, profitant du calme et de la solitude de la région pour écrire ses ouvrages. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de proches comme les Doranovski, son expression sévère s'adoucissait et ses yeux clairs et perçants s'animaient alors d'un éclat plus chaleureux, même s'ils n'en restaient pas moins intimidants.

Longtemps Luka avait eu peur de ce visiteur sombre et inquiétant, préférant de loin son parrain. Il avait fallu de longues années pour qu'il accepte enfin d'échanger quelques mots avec l'écrivain. Il avait alors découvert que sous cette carapace froide à l'aspect antipathique se trouvait un sorcier plutôt doux, calme, et surtout, passionné de dragons. De là, les deux russes s'étaient bien vite rapprochés, s'échangeant des histoires et autres contes sur les créatures mythiques.

Ils étaient à présent suffisamment proches pour que Luka soit assis sur les genoux de Nikos, ce dernier racontant succinctement ses dernières recherches sur les Norvégiens à crête. Il était difficile de déterminer qui, de Luka ou Hagrid, était le plus absorbé par ce qu'il racontait. En tout cas, aucun des deux ne s'aperçut de la présence de Leonid avant que ce dernier ne prenne place à la table. Nikos arrêta son récit pour la saluer, au grand dam de Luka qui ne manqua pas de rouspéter.

– Quand es-tu arrivé ? Tu aurais dû me réveiller ! S'exclama Leonid en lui tapant fraternellement l'épaule.

– J'ai préféré m'abstenir. Rubeus m'a dit que tu étais assez fatigué, répondit Nikos, le regard soucieux. Et pour répondre à ta question… je dois être là depuis une heure.

– Déjà ? S'étonna le boutiquier qui lança un tempus pour avoir l'heure. Par ma barbe, vous ne m'avez tout de même pas attendu pour manger ? S'écria-t-il en lorgnant sur Luka, qui, au vu de l'heure tardive, aurait déjà dû se trouver au lit. Son fils comprit le message, et ne tenta même pas de négocier. Il se leva, salua rapidement les adultes et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

– Non, Malensky nous a servi le dîner, répondit Rubeus.

– Parfait. Excusez-moi, je vais voir Luka… Je reviens dans deux minutes, annonça le patriarche qui suivit son fils, laissant ses deux amis qui n'en firent pas grand cas, reprenant leur discussion antérieure.

Luka était couché lorsqu'il s'assit au bord de son lit. Son boursouf était roulé en boule contre l'oreiller, émettant un léger bourdonnement, signe qu'il était déjà endormi.

– Tu as pris ta potion, bonhomme ? Demanda Leonid en caressant doucement les cheveux noir de jais de son fils.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, montrant du doigt la fiole posée sur sa table de nuit.

– Bien, fit Leonid en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Demain…, reprit-il avec moins d'assurance, j'irais à Durmstrang. Pour parler à ton frère…

– Tu ne vas pas le punir, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas sa faute, marmonna Luka que la potion rendait déjà somnolant.

– Bien sûr que non, confirma Leonid. Je vais lui parler, et m'assurer qu'il… va bien.

– Il ne pourrait pas revenir à la maison ? Proposa Luka, dont les yeux turquoise brillèrent un instant d'espoir.

– Hum… je ne pensais pas le ramener… Tu sais, il aura fini les cours dans… deux semaines, si je ne me trompe pas.

Luka renifla sans rien dire, visiblement déçu.

– Allons bonhomme, reprit Leonid. Il y a déjà Rubeus…

– Il part lundi, marmonna son fils.

– Et Nikos, poursuivit son père imperturbable. Et moi, bien sûr. Deux semaines, ça passe vite.

Son fils resta silencieux quelques secondes puis acquiesça. Ses yeux se levèrent vers son père avec appréhension lorsqu'il demanda d'une voix chevrotante :

– Tu restes jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

– Bien sûr, répondit Leonid en lui embrassant le front, tandis que son cœur de père souffrait de voir autant de peur dans le regard de son fils. Il chantonna à mi-voix une comptine qu'il avait habitude de chanter lorsque ses fils étaient plus jeunes. Bientôt, le visage de Luka se relâcha alors qu'il tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Leonid resta encore quelques instants à ses côtés, l'observant dormir paisiblement, puis repartit dans le salon, en veillant à laisser la porte de la chambre ouverte.

Il mangea rapidement en écoutant Nikos et Rubeus, même si son esprit était toujours préoccupé. A un moment avancé de la soirée, Iorek entra dans le salon, suivi de près par le familier de Nikos, une magnifique panthère des neiges, nommée Skadi. Les trois amis allèrent finalement se coucher, après s'être donné des nouvelles. Même si Rubeus et Nikos ne se voyaient qu'en de très rares occasions, leurs intérêts communs pour les dragons et plus largement le monde animal et végétal les avaient déjà rapprochés, lors du mariage d'Ana et Leonid, puis plus tard lors de la naissance de Stanislas. Depuis lors, ils échangeaient régulièrement des nouvelles par l'intermédiaire des Doranovski.

Le lendemain, Leonid se leva légèrement fatigué par sa courte nuit. Par ailleurs, la perspective d'une discussion avec son fils aîné avait troublé son sommeil et il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois, en proie à un cauchemar mêlant les souvenirs de l'attaque de Luka et ceux des bagarres entre Stanislas et Skor.

Il était encore tôt lorsqu'il quitta la Familerie si bien qu'il ne croisa personne si ce n'est Malensky, à qui il donna des instructions pour la journée. Enfin, il enfourcha son balais et, après s'être jeté un sortilège de désillusion, s'envola en direction du Grand Nord.

Il était si préoccupé par la conversation à venir qu'il ne profita pas de son vol, qui pourtant fut assez agréable. En ce mois de juin, il faisait déjà très chaud, néanmoins, comme il volait à une altitude assez élevée, il restait dans des courants d'air frais assez appréciables. En outre, après avoir quitté les alentours de la ville, il se retrouva dans la campagne, qu'il préférait aux grandes métropoles.

Après plusieurs heures de vol, il arriva à destination. Du ciel, Durmstrang semblait minuscule comparé aux montagnes et aux lacs qui l'entouraient. Un étranger aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une simple maison et pourtant, de près, l'institut, était imposant avec ses épais murs de pierre. Son architecture laissait penser qu'avant d'être une école, le lieu avait été un fort défensif. Le manque d'ornements ainsi que la forme plutôt trapue du bâtiment en témoignaient. Les quatre étages n'étaient percés que par de petite ouvertures, suffisamment étroites pour ne pas laisser le froid gagner l'intérieur. Pour y avoir passé sa scolarité, Leonid savait que le confort des élèves n'était pas l'une des priorités de l'école.

Certains souvenirs de jeunesse remontèrent à la surface de sa conscience alors qu'il traversait la porte de l'institut, mais il les repoussa promptement. La plupart n'était pas agréable, de plus il devait rester concentré pour sa conversation à venir.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau du directeur, se fiant à sa mémoire. Il ignora les élèves qu'il croisa dans les couloirs, et ceux-ci firent de même. La règle pour eux était de ne pas parler aux visiteurs.

Enfin, il atteignit la porte du bureau de Karkaroff. Sans attendre, il toqua et entra. Ses yeux trouvèrent immédiatement le directeur, assis à son bureau. Ce dernier ne retint pas un haussement de sourcil en le voyant. Comme il se taisait, Leonid s'installa en face de lui et prit les devants :

– J'imagine que vous avez eu vent des agissements de votre élève, attaqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale, mais sans agressivité.

– Vous parlez de Skor ? C'est regrettable en effet… J'ai appris qu'il passerait devant le magenmagot pour son sortilège, répondit Karkaroff sans émotions.

– J'aimerais en informer mon fils, reprit Leonid en croisant les doigts pour ne pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus. Il n'était pas étonnant que Karkaroff se montrait insensible. Et peut-être même était-il fière du sortilège de son élève, digne d'un mangemort, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Le directeur accepta sans trop de mal, puis le congédia sans plus de cérémonie. Discuter avec Leonid ne l'intéressait visiblement pas, ce qui arrangeait le patriarche Doranovski, qui sortit rapidement du bureau, puis arpenta les couloirs et les salles de l'école à la recherche de son fils. Il sentait sur lui les regards interrogateurs et quelque peu hostiles des élèves, ce qui acheva de lui nouer l'estomac.

Il trouva son fils dans une salle d'étude, assis à une table avec un autre élève. Malgré l'état d'angoisse dans lequel il se trouvait, il réussit à noter avec soulagement qu'enfin son fils avait un camarade de classe qu'il fréquentait. Ils étaient visiblement en train de réviser pour les derniers examens de l'année et Leonid eut la pensée qu'à présent, il pouvait être certain que son fils passerait en troisième année, quelques soient ses notes. Car même si Karkaroff ne les appréciait pas, il ne pourrait pas lui refuser cela.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait de leur table, il considéra le camarade de son fils. Il était plus petit et mince que Stanislas, néanmoins il semblait avoir une légère musculature. Ses cheveux étaient du même noir corbeau que ceux de Stan, mais alors que Stan abhorrait des yeux turquoise, son camarade les avait aussi sombre que ses cheveux. Il fut le premier à repérer le commerçant. Ses épais sourcils se froncèrent un instant, comme par réflexe, avant qu'il ne fasse signe à Stanislas. Ce dernier releva la tête de ses parchemins et chercha ce qui déconcentrait son ami d'un air ennuyé.

Dès que ses yeux tombèrent sur son père, il blanchit. En face de lui, son ami se leva et s'installa à une table éloignée de quelque mètres pour leur laisser une certaine intimité. Il salua d'un hochement de tête timide Leonid, qui répondit automatiquement, l'attention focalisé sur son aîné qui semblait au bord d'un malaise. Il devait se douter que si son père était à Durmstrang, ce n'était pas pour une affaire légère. Et peut-être l'air préoccupé de Leonid, ainsi que ses cernes, accentuait l'effet dramatique.

Leonid s'assit à la place qu'occupait jusqu'à présent l'autre élève, cherchant en même temps ses mots. La boule dans son estomac semblait peser une tonne. Et il était bien trop éloigné de Iorek pour que ce dernier le réconforte.

– Stan, commença-t-il en esquissant un sourire désolé. J'ai… une mauvaise nouvelle.

Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet, remarqua sombrement Leonid, alors que Stanislas perdait ses dernières couleurs. Son père lâcha rapidement, pour ne pas avoir un effet de suspens de mauvais goût :

– Ton frère a été attaqué.

Et comme Stanislas semblait proche de l'évanouissement, il poursuivit d'un ton qu'il voulait apaisant :

– Il va mieux. Il est sorti de l'hôpital hier. Il y a Rubeus et Nikos pour veiller sur lui aujourd'hui. Ils t'embrassent tous et…

Il fut coupé par son fils qui était sûrement resté bloqué à la première phrase :

-Il va bien ? Qui l'a… ? C'est grave ? Quand ? Je… Le.. Il… Comment ? L'hôpital ? Il n'est pas…

Le reste se bouscula dans l'esprit de son père, qui répondit tant bien que mal, sans évoquer le sortilège parasite, ni Skor. Ses explications finirent par apaiser les craintes de son aîné, qui resta néanmoins agité, en proie à milles interrogations. Ses yeux turquoise balayaient frénétiquement la salle, comme à la recherche d'un élément stable, sur lequel ils pourraient se reposer. Leur mouvement ainsi que le choc de la nouvelle les avaient laissé embués. Ses larmes déchirèrent le coeur de Leonid, peu habitué à voir son aîné pleurer.

Et Skor vint irrémédiablement dans la conversation.

Comme Leonid l'avait prédit, la réaction de Stan ne fut pas agréable. Le jeune sorcier hurla, tout simplement. De rage contre Skor, mais surtout - c'est ce qui brisa le cœur de Leonid - de douleur à l'idée d'être la cause de l'attaque. Et malgré tout ce que put dire Leonid, l'aîné des Doranovski ne changea pas d'opinions. Il s'obstina à se considérer coupable de l'attaque, ignorant tout ce que pouvait dire son père.

Stan finit par s'écrouler en sanglots dans les bras de Leonid, qui tenta de le réconforter, sans réel succès. Il lui assura une centaine de fois que son frère était hors de danger de mort, qu'il n'avait plus qu'à se reposer à la maison, qu'il continuerait de voir un spécialiste, mais cela ne satisfaisait pas Stanislas. Le jeune ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser, bien qu'il ne soit en rien responsable de l'agression.

Mis à part le camarade de Stanislas, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans la salle d'étude, ce dont était reconnaissant Leonid. Au moins ils avaient un peu d'intimité, même si tout l'étage avait dû entendre le cri de Stan.

Après avoir passé plus de deux heures avec Stanislas, Leonid annonça qu'il partait, pour être rentré à la Familerie avant le coucher de Luka. Il dût calmer une nouvelle crise de larmes de la part de Stan qui était terrorisé à l'idée d'être seul. Au moment de quitter la salle, il demanda à l'autre élève de veiller sur Stan pour lui. Le regard préoccupé du jeune sorcier le conforta dans l'idée qu'il serait là pour son fils.

Le chemin de retour ne fut pas plus léger, Leonid étant toujours inquiet. Néanmoins il tenta de s'apaiser, se répétant que d'ici deux semaines, Stan rentrerait à Saint-Pétersbourg. Avec un peu de chance, Ana serait également là. Ils passeraient l'été ensemble, en famille. Cela leur permettrait de se retrouver et, il l'espérait, de tourner la page de ce malheureux accident.

Il avait mal au dos lorsqu'il se posa sur le toit de la Familerie. Iorek, qui avait passé la journée en compagnie de Skadi, dans la Salle Diamant, se moqua de lui, le taquinant sur son âge. Leonid grogna, à moitié vexé, d'autant plus qu'il eut du mal à rentrer dans la volière par une fenêtre par laquelle il était pourtant passé des centaines de fois lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Froissé par cette découverte, il remonta à l'appartement sans appeler Malensky, très peu intéressé par un compte rendu sur la journée passée. Il préféra voir son fils, qui l'attendait sur le canapé, entouré de Rubeus et Nikos. L'écrivain était en train de raconter une légende celtique absolument passionnante portant sur l'apparition d'une espèce particulière de lutins.

Comme Nikos était assurément un conteur hors pair, Leonid fut rapidement happé par le récit, et Luka put ainsi rester dans la salon plus tardivement que la veille. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent pour de bon, sa tête tombant sur le bras de Rubeus que Leonid décida de le porter jusqu'à son lit. Après l'avoir bordé avec précaution pour ne pas le réveiller, il resta à son chevet de longues minutes, pour revenir vers ses amis afin de leur raconter sa visite à Durmstrang.

Ils le rassurèrent autant qu'ils le purent, usant des mêmes arguments que lui. Nikos lui conseilla avec sagesse de proposer à Luka d'écrire à son frère avant que ce dernier ne revienne. Cela occuperait le plus jeune, qui, aux dires de ses deux gardiens, avait eu des difficultés à rester en place dans la journée. Et ainsi, Stan pourrait voir à quel point son frère ne le tenait pas responsable de l'agression.

C'est l'esprit plus tranquille que Leonid se coucha, et, fatigué par son voyage, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir avant de dormir, ce qui fut bénéfique à son sommeil. A défaut de rêve, il échappa du moins à d'autres cauchemars.

* * *

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ! Merci pour les commentaires si gentils et encourageants !


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII**

* * *

– Merci encore Rubeus, fit Leonid d'une voix enrouée en prenant son ami dans ses bras – ou plutôt, en étant pris dans les larges bras du demi-géant. Ce dernier grommela pour cacher sa gêne, que ce n'était rien et qu'il pouvait revenir s'il en avait besoin. Et une fois de plus, le russe éprouva un profond sentiment de reconnaissance envers l'anglais.

Ils étaient sur le perron de la Familerie alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière les toits des immeubles alentours. Le ciel avait une magnifique couleur rosée, que seuls quelques nuages venaient troubler de leur blancheur cotonneuse. Il devait être passé vingt heures, ce pourquoi les rues avaient perdu leur fréquentation.

Après une dernière étreinte, Rubeus repartit pour Poudlard. Leonid rentra dans le magasin dont il ferma la porte pour la nuit. Comme Luka s'était couché depuis une demi-heure - après avoir salué son parrain - et que Nikos lui avait dit qu'il travaillerait sans doute sur son prochain manuscrit dans la soirée, le gérant de la Familerie n'eut aucun scrupule à s'installer à son bureau pour faire le point dans ses affaires, à présent qu'il en avait l'énergie.

Depuis que Luka était rentré à la maison - trois jours déjà - son père dormait mieux. Son sommeil était moins troublé par les cauchemars et s'il s'éveillait en pleine nuit, envahi par la panique, il lui suffisait de traverser le couloir pour vérifier que son cadet était dans son lit, en sécurité. Le regarder dormir paisiblement calmait son cœur et il repartait assez rapidement se coucher. Par ailleurs, il s'était autorisé ces deux derniers jours des grasses matinées. Malensky s'était occupé de la Familerie ; quant à Luka, il était toujours en compagnie, soit de son parrain, soit de Nikos. Si bien que Leonid avait largement rattrapé son retard en sommeil. Il comptait revenir à des horaires plus réguliers dès le lendemain, autant pour s'occuper l'esprit que pour alléger le travail de son pauvre intendant qui, depuis presque trois semaines croulait sous l'immensité des tâches à accomplir chaque jour. Bien sûr, Malensky ne s'en plaindrait jamais, mais cela n'empêchait pas Leonid de culpabiliser.

Le patriarche de la famille Doranovski occupa sa soirée en épluchant une liste de créatures en vente sur le marché noir russe. Il avait quelques contacts pour lui acheter des spécimens – et ainsi les sauver – néanmoins, les économies de la famille ne lui permettaient pas de _tous_ les acquérir, si bien qu'il devait opérer un choix. En général, il veillait à récupérer les espèces en voie de disparition. Et s'il trouvait des créatures encore inconnues à la Familerie, il essayait tant qu'il pouvait de mettre la main dessus. Il avait conscience qu'il était animé d'un rêve de jeunesse teinté d'orgueil, de posséder toutes les créatures magiques du monde, mais il faisait taire sa mauvaise conscience, rappelant combien les créatures étaient dans de meilleures conditions une fois à Saint-Pétersbourg. Et puis, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de ces animaux, puisque le gouvernement ne semblait pas le faire.

Il s'intéressa ainsi à un cradon mâle. Evidemment, il aurait été plus satisfaisant d'avoir un couple mais c'était déjà ça, au vu de la rareté de l'espèce. Les cradons étaient des crapauds géants, généralement noirs, possédant six pattes ainsi qu'une paire de cornes particulièrement redoutables. Ils étaient très prisés par les braconniers, pour leur cornes, pratiquement incassables, mais également, si étrange soit-il, pour leur salive qui avait de nombreuses vertus. Après avoir réfléchi une dizaine de minutes, Leonid prit la décision de l'acheter et écrivit une missive à son relais du marché noir. Il prévoyait déjà de l'installer dans la Salle de Jade.

Il acheva la liste en ayant également repéré deux crabes de feu, dont les carapaces avaient été à moitié mutilées pour récupérer les pierres précieuses incrustées dedans. A présent qu'ils ne valaient rien aux yeux des braconniers, Leonid pouvait les recueillir à un très bon prix, pour ensuite les lâcher dans la Salle Topaze. Le russe était bien évidemment révolté que de telles pratiques aient lieu, mais n'y pouvaient, hélas, pas grand-chose. Il se sentait profondément impuissant, et seule l'action de dilapider les économies des Doranovski dans l'achat – le sauvetage – de créatures tous les trois mois lui permettaient de se sentir moins misérable. Même si après coup, Ana le grondait en lui rappelant qu'ils avaient, en plus d'un magasin à faire tourner, deux fils à élever.

Penser à ses fils le fit naturellement soupirer, alors qu'il rangeait les parchemins liés à ses activités illégales dans un tiroir de son bureau. Lorsqu'il avait proposé à Luka d'écrire à son frère, le cadet avait immédiatement accepté et s'était exécuté dans l'heure suivante. La réponse du Stanislas n'était pas encore arrivée, mais Leonid l'imaginait laconique et détachée, exactement comme lorsque Stanislas broyait du noir. Il attendait de tout cœur que ses deux dernières semaines de cours se terminent pour veiller sur ses deux fils.

Il quitta son bureau et monta les marches de l'escalier vers les appartements. Le salon était à moitié plongé dans l'obscurité maintenant que le soleil s'était couché. Nikos était installé à la table, où s'éparpillaient plusieurs parchemins. Leonid s'assit en face de son ami et l'observa travailler en silence. L'auteur relisait ses notes, corrigeant çà et là des fautes, ajoutant des détails dans les coins de feuilles, déjà surchargées d'encre.

– Rubeus est parti ? Demanda finalement l'écrivain en levant les yeux de son parchemin.

Leonid acquiesça puis lui raconta succinctement ce qu'il avait fait durant la soirée. Nikos esquissa un léger sourire, soulagé de voir son ami se changer les idées. Il accueillit sur ses genoux la tête de Skadi, assise à ses côtés, qu'il caressa d'une main tandis que l'autre tapotait la table.

– Luka va difficilement accepter de rester dans les appartements, annonça-t-il. Surtout maintenant que Rubeus n'est plus là.

Leonid grimaça, parfaitement conscient de ce problème. Luka avait déjà montré quelques signes de frustration à l'idée de rester dans une si petite partie de la Familerie. Connaissant son fils, Leonid pouvait dire qu'il se sentait enfermé. Et c'était simplement insupportable pour lui, qui avait toujours eu la liberté de vagabonder dans les autres salles du magasins. Il avait un côté presque sauvage, qui jusqu'à présent ne gênait pas, mais qui serait sûrement handicapant plus tard.

– Tu as des noms de précepteurs ? Reprit Nikos, connaissant les frasques des enfants Doranovski ainsi que la longue liste des professeurs s'étant succédés dans la maison. Dire que Stan et Luka étaient doués pour se débarrasser de toute autorité autre que parentale était un euphémisme. Ils les avaient tous épuisés jusqu'à leur démission. C'était seulement lorsque Stan était rentré à Durmstrang que Leonid avait fini par abandonner et n'en avait plus réembauché. D'une part, cela permettait une relative économie, utile pour payer les frais de scolarité de son aîné. D'autre part, il était conscient que le mot s'était passé dans la ville et qu'aucun précepteur sain d'esprit n'accepterait de s'occuper de son cadet.

– Pas vraiment, confessa Leonid en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Peut-être Darya… Mais il faudrait que je la mette dans la confidence, et je préfère attendre encore un peu. Et puis, je ne suis pas certain que sa pédagogie soit adaptée à Luka.

L'expression pourtant quasi-indéchiffrable de son ami refléta un instant de l'incrédulité face à ce choix. Il connaissait bien la cousine de son ami. Oh oui. Impulsive, agressive, et totalement imprévisible. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, c'est juste qu'être avec elle apportait généralement beaucoup d'ennuis. Elle pouvait provoquer en duel pour un simple regard de travers. Et Babayaga, ces duels n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Elle avait une fois détruit la moitié d'un restaurant de Moscou, alors qu'elle combattait le cuisinier, pour une histoire de plat trop salé. La même chose avait failli se reproduire au mariage de Leonid et d'Ana. C'était d'ailleurs Nikos qui avait sauvé le malheureux serveur de la terrible guerrière.

Il était donc assez surpris par l'idée de son ami. Darya avait déjà influencé Stanislas, en encourageant son penchant pour la bagarre. Pourquoi diable Leonid voulait répéter son erreur avec Luka ?

Leonid de son côté comprit sans grand mal l'inquiétude de son ami. Il soupira, lui-même peu convaincu par ce choix :

– Il faudrait que j'en parle à Ana…

Heureusement pour lui, ses yeux étaient tournés vers la table et il ne vit pas le scepticisme de son ami. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda innocemment :

– Quand rentre-t-elle ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Leonid, le regard perdu. J'attends sa réponse.

– A quelle lettre ? Insista Nikos, oubliant le tact et la délicatesse. Son ami perdit son expression pensive et se renfrogna, répondant sèchement :

– La première.

C'est-à-dire celle de Malensky, envoyée le soir même de l'agression. Depuis, deux autres missives avaient suivi et étaient restés sans réponse. Et même si Leonid cherchait toutes les raisons de ce retard dérageant, il devait reconnaître que c'était à présent plus qu'étrange. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines, aussi profonde pouvait être la forêt d'Amazonie, les lettres auraient déjà dû trouver leur destinataire.

Comprenant que le sujet était sensible, Nikos préféra en changer, annonçant calmement qu'il pouvait être le précepteur de Luka, si Leonid le souhaitait, bien sûr.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Nikos Zaslavski se proposait de devenir professeur de son fils ? C'était réellement inattendu de la part de l'écrivain, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer souvent chez lui. Or il aimait plus que tout sa cabane en Sibérie.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent d'émotion tandis qu'il éprouvait un profond sentiment de gratitude envers ses amis. Que ce soit Rubeus ou Nikos, ils étaient toujours là pour lui et sa famille. Sachant combien son ami était mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exprimer ses émotions, il renifla une seule fois avant de ravaler ses larmes.

– Tu ferais ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix encore tremblante.

– Luka est un bon gamin, répondit simplement Nikos en rangeant ses parchemins. Et par ailleurs… ça m'arrangerait de rester quelques temps à Saint-Pétersbourg, autant pour voir mon éditeur que pour faire des recherches.

– Ce serait vraiment formidable, murmura Leonid, soulagé à présent de ne pas avoir encore fait sa proposition à sa cousine. Nikos dut deviner ses pensées puisqu'un léger sourire se forma un instant sur ses lèvres. Lui-même était rassuré que Luka ne tombe pas entre les mains de la guerrière. Il appréciait réellement Luka, avec qui il partageait un intérêt prononcé pour les dragons. Il pouvait lui raconter milles et une légendes sur eux, le cadet Doranovski en demanderait encore. Par ailleurs, il était plus réservé que Stanislas, si bien que l'écrivain se sentait plus à l'aise avec lui.

Leonid soupira une dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci de soulagement. Il était certain qu'Ana serait ravie de la proposition de Nikos. Même Luka serait content, à condition que son nouveau précepteur lui raconte tout ce qu'il savait sur les dragons, bien sûr.

– Tu voudras habiter ici ou tu préfères avoir ton propre appartement ? Interrogea-t-il en poursuivant à mi-voix : Skadi pourra bien entendu occuper la Salle Diamant.

Nikos sembla s'amuser de l'empressement de son ami pour régenter l'affaire. Ses yeux gris plongèrent dans ceux de son familier qui émit un ronronnement sourd et lorsqu'il les releva, il souriait imperceptiblement :

– La dernière fois que je me suis penché sur la question, les logements à Saint-Pétersbourg étaient assez chers.

– C'est bien vrai, grogna Leonid qui poursuivit en rouspétant contre les gobelins et leur manie de faire grimper le taux de l'immobilier à la moindre vexation. Nikos écouta silencieusement, un sourire aux lèvres, tout en continuant ses caresses à Skadi.

La conversation embraya ensuite sur les profits des livres de l'écrivain, puis finalement sur les comptes de la Familerie, bien que Leonid ne soit plus très à jour, ayant beaucoup délégué la tâche de faire les comptes à Malensky – Béni soit cet elfe.

Il était plus de minuit lorsque les deux amis décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Leonid avait le cœur léger, soulagé d'avoir trouvé le précepteur idéal pour Luka. Nul doute qu'avec Nikos, son fils étudierait largement assez pour être accepté dans n'importe quelle école. Et en même temps, l'écrivain lui laisserait du temps libre, pour lui-même travailler sur ses livres, si bien que le cadet Doranovski pourrait continuer de déambuler dans les salles de la Familerie, lire autant qu'il voulait sur les créatures magiques, ou encore jouer avec ses figurines si précieuses. Il n'aurait aucun mal à se rendre à l'hôpital pour voir le docteur Ovstrovsky avec son père. C'était un arrangement remarquable pour tous les avantages qu'il offrait.

Le seul bémol - et c'était sans doute le seul que Leonid pouvait trouver - était que formé à la maison, par un ami de la famille qui plus est, son fils n'apprendrait toujours pas à interagir avec d'autres enfants de son âge, hormis Stanislas, bien sûr. Le patriarche craignait réellement qu'avec l'agression, son fils ne se renferme davantage sur lui-même et refuse tout contact avec des étrangers. Or l'école aurait été un excellent moyen de remédier à ce léger problème. Après tout, s'il en croyait sa visite à Durmstrang, même son fils avait fini par se faire un ami ! Cependant Leonid se rassura, avançant pour lui-même que la scolarité à domicile n'était que temporaire et que son fils rentrerait dans une école dès sa deuxième année. Une fois ce souci écarté, il put s'endormir l'esprit entièrement tranquille.

Il était de si bonne humeur le lendemain qu'il passa la matinée entière dans son bureau, remplissant formulaires sur formulaires, en compagnie de Iorek. L'ours polaire s'était privé d'une course avec Skadi dans la Salle Diamant pour soutenir son lié dans cette tâche particulièrement rebutante. Le gérant du magasin s'y attela vaillamment et ne remonta dans les appartements qu'après avoir rempli sa déclaration d'impôts, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis au moins cinq ans – laissant le soin à sa femme de s'en charger.

Il trouva Luka et Nikos dans le salon, chacun lisant un livre dans un silence religieux. Une fois qu'il fut revenu, ils purent déjeuner à trois. En débarrassant le couvert, Malensky apporta deux lettres. L'une venait de Stanislas, à l'intention de son frère, qui la lut immédiatement, le visage partagé entre la joie et l'appréhension. La deuxième était plus administrative, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une missive du département de la justice, annonçant la tenue du procès de Skor le lendemain. Heureusement pour Leonid, Luka était trop absorbée par la lettre de Stan pour s'en préoccuper. En effet, il était hors de question pour le gérant que son fils aille au tribunal pour voir son agresseur. Il rangea donc la convocation dans sa poche, et s'enquit plutôt des nouvelles de son aîné.

– Il dit qu'il va bien, répondit Luka, après avoir fini de lire. Il est pressé d'être en vacances pour me voir…

Leonid hocha la tête tout en retenant un soupir. Il s'était douté du manque de loquacité de son fils, mais en était tout de même attristé. Il se conforta en comptant les jours qui restaient avant son retour, puis changea de sujet.

– Luka, commença-t-il en attirant ledit Luka sur ses genoux. Son fils se lova contre lui, la tête enfouie contre son cou, tout en écoutant sérieusement. Nikos a proposé d'être ton précepteur pour l'année à venir, confia-t-il finalement.

– Vraiment ? S'étonna Luka dont le regard voyagea entre les deux adultes. Il devait être tout aussi étonné que Leonid par la proposition.

– Cela te plairait-il ? Demanda calmement Nikos.

Les yeux turquoise du plus jeune brillèrent lorsqu'il hocha timidement la tête, à présent intimidé à l'idée d'être l'élève du grand écrivain. Ce dernier sourit avec sa réserve habituelle, puis, sans doute soucieux qu'une scène trop sentimentale pour lui ne suive, il se leva et annonça qu'il avait rendez-vous avec son éditeur. Leonid accepta de bon cœur cette excuse, sachant pertinemment que son ami n'aimait pas les effusions.

Une fois les deux Doranovski seuls, le père demanda à son fils ce qu'il pensait de cette nouvelle. Luka, sa timidité partie en même temps que Nikos, exprima alors toute son excitation. Il passa en revue tout ce que pourrait lui apprendre l'auteur à succès, cherchant de temps à autre confirmation du côté de son père, qui, pour sa part, trouvait cet arrangement de plus en plus formidable. Car outre le fait que Luka allait _enfin_ arrêter de fuir son précepteur dans les salles de la Familerie ou préparer un piège dans l'espoir de le faire démissionner, Nikos était, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, réellement qualifié.

Après des études brillantes à Koldovstoretz, Nikos Zaslavski avait voyagé à travers le monde entier à la recherche d'un familier. C'était au cours d'une visite dans une réserve magique qu'il avait rencontré Ana, bien qu'à l'époque, elle ne soit pas encore mariée. Il avait même quelques temps travaillé avec elle, un arrangement qui lui convenait parfaitement puisqu'il pouvait poursuivre sa quête d'un familier tout en prenant son indépendance financière.

Il avait ainsi exploré une grande partie de l'Amérique du Nord, puis du Groenland. Durant ses escales, il se documentait sur les différentes espèces ainsi que sur les mythes et légendes des régions qu'il traversait. Alors que la grande majorité des sorciers se contentaient de visiter les plus grandes réserves magiques, lui avait tenu à considérer cette recherche comme une quête spirituelle. Sans doute était-ce là qu'il était devenu si solitaire, songea Leonid. Et si à l'époque cela semblait déjà très original comme dessein, ce l'était davantage aujourd'hui, à l'heure où la plupart des sorciers allaient directement dans les Famileries, et rechignaient à se rendre dans les réserves magiques. Toutefois, Leonid ne pouvait pas vraiment les critiquer puisqu'il était le détenteur de la première Familerie du monde.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les voyages de Nikos s'avérèrent initiatiques puisqu'il se trouva un goût pour l'écriture au cours de l'un d'eux. Un goût et un don, indubitablement. Il s'était fait connaître dès son premier livre. Son éditeur avait immédiatement conclu un généreux marché qui lui permettait de se consacrer pleinement à ses ouvrages. Fatigué de changer sans cesse de lieu, il avait alors acheté un pied-à-terre en Sibérie. C'est là, comble de l'ironie puisqu'il commençait à perdre espoir qu'il trouve un familier, qu'il avait enfin rencontré Skadi, sa magnifique panthère des neiges.

Nikos était ce genre de sorcier mystérieux, reclus dans un monde intérieur propre à lui – lorsqu'il n'était pas littéralement séparé du reste du monde par des centaines de kilomètres. Peu bavard, il pouvait rester résolument silencieux. Leonid se souvenait de quelques conférences où son ami n'avait lâché qu'une dizaine de phrases, au grand dam du public. Il n'aiderait sans doute pas son fils à être lui-même plus engageant avec les étrangers, soupira le père de famille. En revanche, c'était un polyglotte assuré, grâce à ses voyages de jeunesse. Il pourrait donc améliorer l'anglais de Luka, nota Leonid en se grattant pensivement la barbe. Son fils savait se débrouiller notamment avec les clients perdus, néanmoins, comme il avait majoritairement appris la langue avec Rubeus, il avait cette manie de commetre des fautes grammaticales, répétant inconsciemment le jargon propre du demi-géant.

Et puis au moins, Luka cesserait de lui réclamer des histoires de dragons et autres créatures. Cela faisait bien cinq ans que Leonid avait épuisé son propre stock de légendes, condamné à répéter encore et encore les mêmes contes… Même Rubeus avait préféré changer de sujet quand Luka lui avait demandé. A la place, le garde-chasse de Poudlard lui avait raconté des histoires sur Crockdur. En revanche, il semblait à Leonid que Nikos avait encore _beaucoup_ de récits en réserve, et c'était pour le mieux !

Le patriarche Doranovski sortit de ses pensées lorsque son fils descendit de ses genoux, annonçant qu'il allait chercher Vassiliev. Evidemment, gloussa Leonid, son boursouf, qu'il avait nommé après l'attrapeur de l'équipe russe. Il se leva de sa chaise pour s'installer dans le canapé, définitivement plus confortable, quoiqu'un peu défoncé par le temps et le poids de certains hôtes - Rubeus en premier, même si Leonid reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas non plus très léger, surtout lorsque Iorek décidait de l'écraser sous un câlin affectueux.

L'ours polaire gronda une sorte de rire alors que Luka revenait, son boursouf dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon se pelotonna contre son père et alluma la télévision pour chercher une rediffusion d'un match de Quidditch devant lequel s'endormir. Il ne le dirait jamais, mais il restait fatigué. Et la potion qu'il prenait chaque soir maintenant lui donnait l'impression d'être toujours un peu somnolent. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il dormait profondément, sous le regard protecteur de son père.

Ce dernier appela Malensky pour lui demander les tâches importantes de la semaine. L'elfe s'étant exécuté, il lui demanda de lui faire parvenir les registres des provisions pour les vérifier et se choisir enfin un nouveau fournisseur de viande puisque l'actuel ne cessait de faire faux bond au dernier moment. Il travailla tout l'après-midi, épluchant les réserves, rectifiant les inventaires de créatures selon les entrées et départs du dernier mois. Il rédigea ensuite une lettre à la réserve de dragons de Roumanie, expliquant son besoin urgent de viande. Il espérait vraiment régler ce problème qui traînait depuis trop longtemps.

Alors que le deuxième match de Quidditch s'achevait alors qu'il n'en avait pas regardé une seule minute, il sentit s'agiter Luka. L'instant d'après, son fils était réveillé. Ses yeux turquoise balayèrent la table basse, couverte de parchemin.

– Tu as travaillé ? Interrogea-t-il en baillant paresseusement.

– Il faut bien, s'amusa son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Son fils approuva mollement, s'intéressa une minute au match de Quidditch, puis demanda innocemment :

– Demain, je pourrais aller dans la Salle Emeraude ?

Son père grimaça et reposa sa plume, prêt à entamer une conversation sérieuse.

– Le docteur Ovstrovski t'a dit de rester au calme, rappela-t-il sévèrement en évitant le regard de chien battu de son fils.

– Mais je serai au calme, argua Luka. Je ne bougerais pas, promis ! C'est juste que le salon est un peu déprimant…

Leonid se caressa les tempes, puis chercha une esquive :

– Comment ça déprimant ? S'étonna-t-il en forçant la surprise dans l'espoir d'amuser son fils. Et dire que je l'ai personnellement rangé…

– C'est déjà en bazar, rigola le plus jeune, tombant dans le piège de son père. Ce dernier joua les indignés alors qu'un regard circulaire lui apprit qu'en effet, le salon avait retrouvé son désordre habituel. Une partie de la table avait disparu sous les brouillons de Nikos, que ce dernier avait regroupé pour le déjeuner en tas plus ou moins égaux. L'autre partie n'était pas encore débarrassée par les elfes. Enfin, son après-midi studieuse avait fait disparaître la table basse sous les parchemins.

– Ça reste raisonnable, se défendit-il néanmoins sans réelle mauvaise foi, puisque la pièce avait connu bien pire. Luka hocha d'ailleurs la tête.

– Il faut que je demande aux elfes de préparer la chambre d'ami pour Nikos, maintenant que Rubeus est parti, marmonna Leonid pour lui-même. Et changer les draps de celle de Stanislas pour son retour.

Luka approuva avec enthousiasme, pressé que son frère ne revienne. Sa lettre lui revint en tête, et il se pencha à l'oreille de son père, comme pour lui dire un secret :

– Il m'a dit qu'il s'était fait un ami, et même, qu'il pensait à l'inviter pendant l'été pour lui faire découvrir la Familerie. Et moi bien sûr !

Leonid rit doucement aux derniers mots, puis déclara :

– Je crois que je l'ai aperçu lorsque je suis allé voir Stan.

– Il est comment ? Demanda avec curiosité le cadet.

– Il m'a semblé bien, répondit le père qui ne se souvenait maintenant que d'un jeune homme aux yeux et cheveux noirs de jais. Son attention s'était surtout portée sur son fils, reconnut-il. Néanmoins cela sembla contenter Luka qui acquiesça pensivement. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que le plus jeune ne s'éclaircisse la gorge :

– Et donc, pour la Salle Emeraude ?

Son père gémit alors que Iorek rigolait depuis sa place. L'ours polaire devait se douter de la fin de cette conversation. Comme à chaque fois, Luka allait cajoler son père, prenant sa voix innocente et sa moue adorable et comme à chaque fois, son père n'allait pas résister.

– Ecoute, ça m'embête un peu… Que tu sois avec les clients et puis… Tu me dis que tu vas rester tranquille mais je te connais. Tu vas finir dans un arbre, ou sur un hippogriffe – ou pire - ou dans l'eau… enfin bref, tu ne vas absolument pas tenir ta promesse.

– Tu peux fermer la salle pendant que j'y suis, glissa son fils qui adorait lorsqu'une salle était interdite aux clients. Souvent c'était pour l'installation du nouvelle créature, ou lorsque le sort d'extension de la salle avait besoin de maintenance.

– Cela ne règle pas le deuxième problème – le plus important, si tu veux mon avis. Et puis, tu serais tout seul…

– C'est toi qui ne veux pas de clients, releva perfidement le brun aux yeux turquoise.

– Je refuse de demander à Malensky de te surveiller, il a vraiment d'autres choses à faire, réfléchit Leonid à mi-voix. Admettons que tu ailles dans la Salle Jade... Non, les centaures sont incapables de prendre soin de toi. Ils sont bien trop occupés à regarder le ciel… Les acromentules… Moui elles ne sauraient pas non plus réagir s'il devait arriver quelque chose. Et de toute façon, je t'ai demandé de ne pas aller dans leur forêt. Tu es encore trop petit.

– Et si je vais dans la Salle Topaze, offrit Luka, conciliant.

– La salle Topaze ? Répéta son père. Le problème reste le même, quoiqu'il y a moins de risque de te trouver perché sur un arbre.

– Je peux rester avec le Sphynx…, proposa le cadet, décidément prêt à tout pour sortir des appartements familiaux. Même si la compagnie du Sphynx ne le dérangeait pas, loin de là.

Leonid songea en silence, cherchant un contre argument puis céda.

– Je veux que tu sois à moins de cinq mètres d'une borne portoloin, ordonna-t-il fermement. Et au moindre souci, tu reviens. C'est clair ?

– Comme du cristal, répondit joyeusement son fils, qui se concentra alors sur le match de Quidditch.

Même si Iorek ne fit aucun commentaire, Leonid sentit parfaitement son amusement. Il tenta d'ignorer sa faiblesse et se plongea dans les papiers de la Familerie, se promettant de passer voir le Sphynx pour lui donner quelques instructions nécessaires, puisque Luka n'allait certainement pas les lui communiquer.

Nikos revint bientôt de l'entretien avec son éditeur, et ils purent donc dîner à trois. Cela fait, Nikos et Leonid se promenèrent dans la Familerie tandis que Luka achevait de regarder son match de Quidditch, sous la garde de Malensky qui par ailleurs, nettoyait et rangeait les chambres occupées par Rubeus et Nikos, comme lui avait demandé Leonid.

Durant leur balade, l'écrivain annonça que son éditeur était ravi d'entendre qu'il resterait à Saint-Pétersbourg pour un an. Sans doute espérait-il qu'ainsi le prochain livre de Nikos sorte plus rapidement – ce qui n'était pas certain, de l'avis de ce dernier.

Leonid raconta quant à lui le marché qu'il avait passé avec son fils. Son ami ne releva pas la facilité avec laquelle Luka avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et parut presque approuver cette décision.

– Il doit se sentir à l'étroit, surtout après son séjour à l'hôpital, justifia-t-il. Ce à quoi Leonid ne trouva rien à redire. Il se hâta même d'utiliser l'argument auprès de Iorek pour défendre sa position. Néanmoins son familier fit la sourde oreille et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Enfin, ils allèrent se coucher, leur lendemain déjà planifié : Leonid accueillerait des clients dans son bureau toute la matinée et se rendrait l'après-midi au Ministère pour assister au procès de Skor. De son côté, Nikos visiterait la bibliothèque de la ville – si familière à Luka – le matin, puis passerait l'après-midi en compagnie de Luka.

Ce dernier se réveilla le lendemain d'excellente humeur. D'une part, il n'avait pas été troublé par un cauchemar pendant la nuit, et d'autre part, la perspective de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes dans la Salle Topaze le comblait de joie. Il s'habilla donc rapidement après un petit-déjeuner pris en quatrième vitesse puis se rua dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui donnait sur la Familerie.

Il sourit au panneau qui barrait la porte de la salle, indiquant : _« Fermeture exceptionnelle »,_ avant de l'ignorer et d'entrer, sous le regard indigné d'un client.

Il accueillit la vague de chaleur avec plaisir, respirant par grandes bouffées l'air pour retrouver l'odeur mêlée de sable et de fumée. Il sursauta lorsque, rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour ne pas être aveuglé par la lumière de la Salle, il aperçut le Sphynx, assis sur un rocher juste en face de l'entrée.

La créature sourit tout en se levant pour s'approcher de lui.

– Ton père m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, annonça-t-elle, sa queue de lion fouettant l'air.

Luka ne chercha même pas à protester et suivit son gardien, qui se dirigeait vers une oasis, où ils seraient à l'ombre et au frais. Une fois confortablement installés, le Sphynx demanda des nouvelles à son petit protégé. Il écouta sans broncher le récit de l'attaque, puis du séjour à l'hôpital fini par le retour à la maison. Enfin, penchant son visage de femme vers le jeune garçon, il le renifla avant de gronder dangereusement :

– Je sens le sortilège. Celui qui te l'a lancé doit avoir une âme bien noire pour s'attaquer ainsi à un enfant.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant, s'indigna Luka, rappelant son âge - onze ans en octobre. Heureusement pour la créature mythique qui se contenta de sourire, il embraya sur un autre sujet, à savoir, son tout nouveau précepteur. Le Sphynx ne cacha pas son rictus à l'entente du mot, si longtemps honnis par les deux enfants Doranovski. Combien de fois ne s'étaient-ils pas cachés dans la Salle Topaze, sans aucune pitié pour l'adulte qui s'épuisait à courir sous le soleil de plomb tout en hurlant leur nom désespérément…

La créature et l'enfant passèrent ensuite le reste de la matinée à jouer aux devinettes. Evidemment, le Sphynx ne donnait pas ses énigmes les plus ardues, mais elles étaient suffisamment complexes pour que Luka doive chercher pendant plusieurs minutes la réponse. Ce faisant, ils se promenaient dans la Salle, croisant çà et là des scorpions, des crabes de feu, des salamandres en tout genre, ainsi qu'un oiseau-tonnerre qui les suivit depuis les airs pendant plus d'un quart d'heure.

Enfin, alors que midi était passé depuis quelque temps, le Sphynx amorça un retour vers l'entrée de la Salle, portant Luka sur son dos. Le plus jeune avait adoré sa ballade et à présent somnolait, bercé par le balancement régulier de la créature. Cette dernière le posa à terre juste devant la porte, puis, avec un dernier sourire, lui dit qu'ils pouvaient passer une matinée ensemble quand le plus jeune le voulait. Ce à quoi Luka renifla un remerciement, gêné par le soin de la créature. Il sortit de la salle après un dernier salut, puis remonta les marches de l'escalier, bien plus lentement qu'il ne les avait descendues.

Il rit doucement en voyant la pile de livres que Nikos avait rapporté de la bibliothèque, puis raconta avec transport sa matinée, sous le regard ravi de son père. Ce dernier se leva rapidement de table, annonçant mystérieusement qu'il ne serait pas à la Familerie cette après-midi. Heureusement pour lui, Luka était trop fatigué pour relever et demander plus de détails. Achevant son dessert, il luttait pour ne pas commencer sa sieste. Nikos fut donc le seul à saluer Leonid, qui partit le cœur tranquille. L'écrivain pour sa part, après son thé, transporta Luka dans le canapé, puis s'installa à la table pour travailler, jetant de temps à autre un regard sur son futur élève.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre IX**

* * *

– Nikos ? Appela doucement Luka, qui achevait son dîner.

Son futur précepteur eut un bref sourire, l'encourageant à parler, non sans ressentir un très léger agacement, dû au fait que l'enfant Doranovski l'avait empêché de travailler toute l'après-midi. En effet, sa sieste avait été de courte durée et une fois réveillé, il n'avait pas souhaité regarder un match de Quidditch à la télévision. Au lieu de cela, il s'était installé à la table du salon, en face de Nikos. Si au début, il avait lu silencieusement son ouvrage, il s'en était vite désintéressé et avait préféré poser milles et une question sur le dernier voyage qu'avait effectué l'écrivain. Ce dernier n'avait osé lui refuser ce récit, ne se doutant pas que les questions allaient s'enchaîner les unes après les autres, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

En réalité, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait s'éclipser dès le retour de Leonid, qui s'était absenté de la Familerie pour assister au procès de Skor. Néanmoins, l'heure du dîner était arrivée que le patriarche Doranovski n'était toujours pas rentré. Nikos avait invité Luka à manger, mentant sur la raison du retard de Leonid, ce dernier ne souhaitant pas que son fils connaisse la tenue du procès.

A présent, Nikos attendait, ou l'heure du coucher de Luka, ou le retour de Leonid, sous le regard amusé de Skadi, qui percevait son irritation croissante. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Luka, mais il avait simplement perdu l'habitude d'une compagnie aussi bavarde et importune que celle d'un enfant.

– Ton prochain livre parlera de quoi ? Demanda Luka, les yeux brillant de curiosité.

Le familier de l'écrivain émit un doux ronronnement, qui s'apparentait à un rire alors que Nikos prenait une large inspiration, sachant d'avance qu'il était parti pour une longue conversation.

– Il portera sur les Disparus, répondit-il en fouillant dans les différents parchemins qui recouvraient la table pour lui en montrer un dessin. Il sourit légèrement face à l'interrogation qui se refléta sur le visage de son prochain élève et développa :

– Au siècle dernier, un dragonnier, Alchibade Vrogar, a… fait l'hypothèse d'une race de dragon qui aurait aujourd'hui disparu. Il s'est notamment appuyé sur la trop grande différence de morphologie entre les dragons d'il y a deux milles ans et ceux de son époque.

Il finit par trouver les croquis qu'il cherchait depuis une minute, et les montra à Luka :

– Il a donc imaginé une espèce qui aurait été intermédiaire, et qui aurait vécu principalement au Moyen-Âge.

– Génial, souffla Luka, fasciné par les dessins de différents squelettes des créatures célestes.

– Sa théorie était follement géniale, accorda Nikos en hochant la tête. Et bien qu'à présent, les experts aient contesté pratiquement l'ensemble de son hypothèse… tout ce qui relève de leur morphologie, leur force, et toutes leurs caractéristiques en général ; il reste celle de l'existence d'une espèce, aujourd'hui disparue. D'autant plus qu'il est question, d'après d'autres sources, d'une extermination massive d'espèces magiques, au Moyen-Âge.

– Par les moldus ? Fit d'une voix horrifiée Luka.

– Par les sorciers, corrigea l'adulte, non sans tristesse. Ils ne souhaitaient pas que les moldus aient connaissance du monde magique, si bien qu'ils… éliminèrent certaines créatures qui étaient trop visibles, trop… compromettantes.

– Mais c'est horrible ! S'écria le jeune Doranovski, d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

– Oui… Murmura Nikos, les yeux dans le vide. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est tout à fait plausible qu'une espèce de dragons particulièrement puissants, ait été entièrement anéantie.

– Mais on aurait des traces, non ? S'enquit Luka, je veux dire, plus que des hypothèses…

Les minces lèvres de l'écrivain formèrent un léger sourire, tandis qu'il se souvenait de son propre raisonnement, qui l'avait poussé à poursuivre ses recherches. Encore aujourd'hui, beaucoup le prendraient pour un fou, à poursuivre ainsi une espèce disparue dans le temps et les mémoires.

– La réponse pourrait se trouver dans les mémoires de Merlin, finit-il par répondre, fier de trouver une étincelle de curiosité allumer les yeux de son futur élève, certes trop bavard, mais si attachant. Décidément, il avait bien fait de proposer son aide à Leonid. Il n'aurait pas supporté de voir Luka devenir une grosse brute sous l'enseignement de Darya.

– Merlin, dans certains textes, quoique nous ne sommes toujours pas certains qu'ils soient de lui, évoque un sortilège très puissant… qui permettrait d'anéantir une chose, au sens le plus fort du terme. Il ne s'agit pas simplement de la détruire, mais aussi d'effacer toutes les traces de son existence… et ce, même dans les mémoires.

Le regard de Nikos s'était assombri en expliquant le maléfice, et Luka sembla comprendre la gravité d'un tel acte, malgré son jeune âge.

– Merlin aurait jeté ce sort sur les créatures ? Chuchota-t-il avec appréhension, même s'il lui semblait déjà connaître la réponse.

– C'est ce qu'indiquent quelques passages, très obscurs évidemment, puisqu'ils ont été eux-mêmes altérés par le sort, mais… certains historiens le pensent, posa doucement l'écrivain. Et ces dragons, parce qu'ils ont disparu, et de la surface de la terre, et de la mémoire de tous, sont appelés les Disparus par ceux qui y croient.

– Toi, tu y croies ? Insista Luka, les yeux remplis d'émerveillement à l'idée d'être mis dans une telle confidence.

– Oui, j'y crois, déclara Nikos, dont les yeux se tournèrent vers l'horloge. Maintenant, au lit ! Ordonna-t-il, en se levant. Heureusement pour lui, Luka fut d'accord et le suivit, babillant sur cette nouvelle histoire, dont Nikos allait entendre reparler, vu l'enthousiasme du plus jeune.

Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux, pensa l'écrivain, qui avait maintes fois songé à abandonner le sujet, dépité par le manque de matières portant sur les Disparus. Il les avait découvert une dizaine d'années auparavant, lors d'une conversation absolument impromptue avec un dragonnier, dans un bar canadien. Les légendes sur eux circulaient dans le milieu des soigneurs de dragons, mais en dehors de ce cercle, personne n'y prêtait attention. Seul un fin connaisseur en la matière pouvait lire dans les lignes des manuscrits du Moyen-Âge pour saisir dans l'opacité des mots une référence à cette espèce, déformée par le sortilège de l'Oubli. Et puis, il y avait les mémoires de Merlin, farouchement protégées par certains sorciers cupides…

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du russe, qui aurait cédé tous ses biens pour tenir dans ses mains les mémoires de ce sorcier légendaire. Il s'assit au bord du lit de Luka, qui avala sa potion sans retenir un grimace, puis se coucha, son boursouf venant se nicher dans son cou pour capter le plus de chaleur.

– Mais je croyais, marmonna d'une voix endormie le brun aux yeux turquoise, alors qu'il se pelotonnait dans son lit, sous le regard protecteur de Nikos, je croyais que Merlin était gentil…

Heureusement pour l'adulte, il n'attendit pas de réponse pour s'endormir. Nikos l'observa quelques minutes, rajusta sa couverture, puis sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. L'idée de finalement écrire lui vint à l'esprit, mais il la repoussa, voulant d'abord avoir des nouvelles de son ami, dont le retard devenait réellement inquiétant.

– Malensky ? Appela-t-il, sursautant légèrement lorsque l'elfe apparut brusquement à sa gauche.

– Monsieur Zaslavski ? Répondit la créature avec curiosité, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être demandé par les amis de son maître.

– Sais-tu où se trouve Leonid ? Souffla l'écrivain, prenant inconsciemment une voix basse pour éviter que Luka n'entende sa propre inquiétude, même si l'enfant était déjà profondément endormi, dans la pièce d'à côté.

– Dans son bureau, Monsieur, informa l'intendant de la Familerie, qui semblait surpris par la question.

Nikos haussa un sourcil et remercia l'elfe qui s'inclina avant de disparaître vaquer à une autre occupation. Il était impensable à l'écrivain que son ami n'ait pas voulu remonter souhaiter une bonne nuit à son fils. Une urgence avait dû survenir, l'obligeant à rester dans son bureau, supposa-t-il en descendant l'escalier en colimaçon, jusqu'à se retrouver dans le hall.

Il traversa l'Entrée qu'il trouva éclairée au niveau du bureau de Leonid, dont la porte était ouverte. S'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte, l'écrivain considéra d'un bref regard la situation.

Son ami était assis à son bureau, le regard défait. L'une de ses mains tenait une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide, tandis que l'autre agrippait nerveusement un verre, si fort qu'il pouvait se casser à tout moment. Une bonne partie des parchemins qui d'ordinaire s'étalaient sur son bureau était à présent à terre, sans que cela semble gêner le gérant. Ce dernier finit par lever les yeux vers Nikos, qu'il fixa quelques instant sans rien dire, l'expression vide, avant de se reprendre.

– Luka est couché ? Murmura-t-il en frottant l'un de ses tempes, comme s'il avait une migraine.

Nikos hocha silencieusement la tête, tout en traversant la pièce, veillant à ne pas piétiner les papiers au sol. Il s'assit au bord du bureau, encourageant son ami à prendre la parole. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers le verre dans sa main, qu'il considéra longuement avant de choisir de boire directement à la bouteille.

– Deux ans, souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante. Travaux généraux, qu'ils ont dit, reprit-il avec un rictus hystérique.

– Pour Skor ? S'assura Nikos, qui doutait que le tribunal ait donné une peine si douce, alors que l'affaire impliquait un sortilège aussi sombre que celui du parasite, qui plus est lancé sur un enfant sans défense.

– Pour Skor, répéta machinalement Leonid. Il tenta d'ingurgiter une nouvelle gorgée de whisky, mais finit par la recracher, s'étouffant dans son chagrin.

– Ils n'ont pas pu prouver que c'était Skor qui avait lancé le sort, lâcha-t-il dans un sanglot. L'examen de sa baguette n'a rien conclu, tout comme celui des autres… C'est comme si celui qui l'avait lancé avait disparu. Pourtant, mon Luka a bien été touché par ce sort ! Ça, je leur ai dit… Mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre…

Il inspira désespérément, comme s'il manquait d'air, puis reprit, la voix cassée :

– Et moi, j'étais tout seul… Tu sais comme je suis, je n'aime pas ces assemblée où il faut bien s'exprimer. Ana aurait dû parler à ma place. Ana aurait fait ça bien mieux que moi…

Il poursuivit dans un sifflement qui peu à peu devint grondement, alors que l'écrivain se raidissait, prenant conscience de la colère qui bouillonnait derrière la tristesse chez son ami.

– Ça fait combien de temps, maintenant ? Deux semaines ? S'écria le gérant, qui envoya le verre s'écraser contre un mur. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là, en train de rassurer Luka, ou de s'énerver avec moi contre ses vendus du ministère ?

– Leonid, l'interrompit Nikos avec douceur, ta colère est dirigée vers la mauvaise personne.

– Si elle avait été là, ils n'auraient pas osé… Ils n'auraient pas osé…

Nikos resta silencieux, intimement convaincu de cela. Son ami était facilement troublé devant une foule, et il s'imaginait très bien combien pouvait être intimidante la cour de Justice. Ana, elle, pouvait revêtir un masque de glace impressionnant, et surtout, elle ne tolérait jamais de se faire marcher sur les pieds.

En réalité, Nikos trouvait également le comportement d'Ana anadmissible. Il n'était pas possible qu'elle n'ait toujours pas reçu la première lettre de Leonid. Et son absence de réaction exposait cruellement ses priorités. La magizoologiste avait délibérément choisi de poursuivre sa mission, plutôt que de rentrer à Saint-Pétersbourg auprès de sa famille.

L'écrivain n'était qu'à moitié surpris. Ana n'aimait pas, ne _supportait_ pas la compagnie de ses semblables, préférant largement celle des animaux - un trait de caractère qu'elle avait transmis à Luka… -. Oh, elle aimait Leonid, tout comme elle aimait ses fils, mais son travail auprès des créatures magiques était ce qui réellement l'animait au sens profond du terme. Les mois avant l'accouchement de Stanislas avaient été une épreuve pour elle, bien qu'elle passât la moitié de son temps auprès des bêtes de la Familerie.

– Skor était dans tous les cas intouchable… Sa famille est bien trop influente pour que le procès soit équitable, soupira finalement Nikos, conscient que cela ne réconforterait nullement son ami.

– Oui, mais deux ans… ça veut dire que Stan finira par le retrouver et… j'ai peur qu'il… parce que nous, on ne sera là pas deux ans… S'embrouilla Leonid en achevant la bouteille, qu'il laissa tomber au sol avec négligence.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Nikos, tu peux toujours changer Stanislas d'école… Et puis, si tu lui expliques, posément, une fois sa colère retombée, il t'écoutera. Aies confiance en ton fils…

Leonid renifla pathétiquement, se moucha dans un bruit de trompette qui aurait fait concurrence à Rubeus, puis resta immobile quelques secondes, reprenant un regard vide. Puis il se mit à rire de façon hystérique, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'inquiétude de son ami.

– Le pire, c'est que, révéla-t-il après s'être calmé, j'ai eu tellement de remarques sur la manière dont j'élevais mes fils... Ils étaient soi-disant en danger dans la Familerie… Ah ! Maintenant, je peux jurer sur Babayaga en personne que jamais rien n'arrivera à Stan et Luka dans les salles du magasin. Jamais, répéta-t-il en fermant les yeux, l'air soudain exténué.

C'était effectivement ironique, accorda silencieusement Nikos, qui se souvenait de certaines périodes où son ami plongeait dans un état morose, remettant en question sa capacité à élever ses enfants, du fait de quelques commentaires pernicieux sur la dangerosité du magasin et des animaux qu'il contenait.

– Allez, viens, murmura l'écrivain en se remettant debout, prêt à soutenir son ami pour le conduire dans son lit.

Il souffrit du voyage, pourtant court, entre le bureau et la chambre de Leonid, car ce dernier était moitié-éméché, moitié-endormi. Par ailleurs, sa stature était bien plus imposante que celle de Nikos, qui craignit à plusieurs reprises d'être entraîné par le poids de son ami et même d'être écrasé par lui, une fois qu'ils seraient au sol. Heureusement, tel ne fut pas le cas, et hormis la montée dans l'escalier en colimaçon particulièrement laborieuse, il réussit à retenir son ami.

Après avoir couché le gérant, Nikos se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami, où il s'endormit assez rapidement, éreinté par l'exercice, dont il était néanmoins reconnaissant puisqu'il lui avait vidé son esprit.

Inconscient de la soirée éprouvante de son père, Luka se réveilla le lendemain d'excellente humeur, l'esprit encore enivré par l'histoire des Disparus. Il trouva le salon désert, mais ne s'en alarma pas, pensant son père au magasin et Nikos chez son éditeur. Il déjeuna ce que lui avait préparé Malensky, puis passa le reste de la matinée dans sa chambre, jouant avec ses figurines magiques et son boursouf.

Vers midi, son père - qui avait en réalité dormi jusqu'à là - l'appela pour qu'ils mangent ensemble. L'excitation de Luka pour l'espèce oubliée des dragons dérida Leonid, qui réussit à oublier les pensées moroses qui l'habitait depuis le procès. Lui-même se trouva intéressé par cette espèce, dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler et il se promit de trouver un moment tranquille avec Nikos pour le questionner autant qu'il le voulait.

Père et fils firent ensuite une promenade digestive dans la salle de Jade. Ils longèrent l'un des lacs de la salle, habité par différents êtres de l'eau. La salle était anormalement calme, mais peut-être était-ce simplement l'heure, juste après le repas, qui expliquait cela. Leonid et Luka n'allaient certainement pas s'en plaindre, préférant les salles du magasin lorsque les clients les avaient quittées.

Ils purent ainsi observer un couple de démonzémerveilles qui volait dans le ciel. Leur danse était très appréciable pour les spectateurs, puisqu'ils formaient des cercles, les imbriquant l'un après l'autre, sans jamais se toucher malgré leur proximité. Cela distraya Leonid, qui avait toujours eu une fascination pour le vol des créatures. Il adorait le Quidditch, mais devait reconnaître que les balais ne l'emportaient pas en termes de grâce. Que ce soient les dragons, les démonzémerveilles, les hippogriffes, les oiseaux-tonnerres, ou même les chouettes, tous avaient un vol bien plus élégant. Sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle Stan et Luka avaient toujours cherché à voler sur certaines créatures, bien qu'ils aient chacun un balais - certes pour enfant, mais un balais tout de même.

Étrangement, la même idée sembla effleurer l'esprit de Luka puisqu'il émit un léger rire tout en regardant son père avec des yeux rieurs.

– N'y pense même pas, gronda Leonid, tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux pour adoucir son refus.

Son fils haussa les épaules innocemment tout en rigolant doucement. De toute façon, il préférait de loin voler avec Stanislas. Penser à son frère accentua sa bonne humeur, puisque d'ici quelques jours, il le retrouverait enfin, qui plus est pour deux mois !

En outre, Stan avait demandé s'il pouvait inviter son nouvel ami, que Luka était impatient de rencontrer - même s'il était certain qu'au moment où ils se croiseraient, il se retrouverait pétrifié par la timidité.

Leonid avait bien évidemment accepté, puisque à chaque été, il craignait que ses enfants ne s'ennuient. Auparavant, il laissait du répit à leur précepteur, mais cela signifiait également les abandonner seuls des jours entiers, dans la mesure où il travaillait, et qu'Ana était rarement à Saint-Pétersbourg. Ils recevaient généralement la visite de Rubeus, une dizaine de jours. Parfois Darya restait un week-end - ce qui lui était suffisant pour donner milles et une idées de bêtises à son filleul. Plus rarement Nikos, qui cette fois profiterait sans doute du retour de Stan pour s'éclipser en Sibérie quelques semaines avant de s'installer plus durablement à la Familerie.

– Mon grand, je vais te laisser, annonça Leonid lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il avait un magasin à gérer. Il embrassa son fils sur le front, puis le laissa dans la salle, lui faisant promettre de ne pas faire de bêtises.

Et pour une fois, Luka se tint effectivement tranquille. Il s'allongea dans un pré, entouré d'un petit troupeau d'éruptifs qui broutaient paisiblement. Le jeune Doranovski faillit même s'endormir, mais au moment où son esprit commençait à s'enfoncer dans le sommeil, une famille de visiteurs surgit sur un sentier, surprenant les éruptifs qui s'éloignèrent au trot, rompant la tranquillité du lieu.

Luka se releva à moitié, fusillant des yeux les gêneurs, qui ne le virent même pas, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à s'installer sur l'herbe. Claquant la langue d'agacement, le jeune garçon au regard turquoise se releva, puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, marmottant des insultes à l'encontre des clients, à la manière d'un vieillard ronchon – le tableau aurait beaucoup amusé Iorek.

Une fois dans le hall, Luka dut abandonner l'idée de se sauver dans une autre salle, car le magasin avait retrouvé son flot habituel de clients, maintenant que la pause de midi était achevée. Il souffla d'agacement puis monta les marches pour se rendre dans les appartements privés. Là, il rentra dans la chambre de son père, où il se planta devant la bibliothèque, en quête d'un ouvrage portant sur les Disparus. Hélas, comme son père lui avait dit au déjeuner, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler et ne possédait aucun livre les concernant, si bien que Luka dût se rabattre sur un manuel de botanique, intéressant en soi, mais bien moins que ne l'aurait été un livre sur les dragons.

Evidemment, l'idée de se rendre à la bibliothèque de la ville lui effleura l'esprit, mais il la repoussa bien vite, encore traumatisé par sa dernière visite. Et puis, au-delà de son avis, il était certain que son père ne le laisserait jamais quitter la Familerie seul pour un certain temps. Il préférait attendre son anniversaire pour demander à Nikos des livres sur l'espèce si passionnante.

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement, à la plus grande joie de Luka, qui s'impatientait de plus en plus de l'absence de Stanislas.

Comme Leonid l'avait prévu, Nikos annonça qu'il rentrait chez lui, tant pour préparer ses affaires que pour profiter une dernière fois de la tranquillité de sa cabane. Il donna néanmoins quelques devoirs à Luka - des livres à lire - ce que le plus jeune fit avec enthousiasme. Depuis la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son précepteur sur les Disparus, il lui vouait quasiment une admiration sans borne, et ne cessait de le questionner sur eux.

Il s'ajusta ainsi une plage horaire pour ses devoirs, en fin de matinée, pendant laquelle il lisait avec grand sérieux les divers ouvrages, qui portaient sur toutes les matières enseignées en première année. Après manger, il faisait une petite sieste, de plus en plus courte à son grand soulagement, puis il se baladait dans une salle de la Familerie, ou, lorsqu'il y avait trop de clients, regardait un match de Quidditch dans les appartements de la famille.

Le soir, il prenait sa potion pour le sortilège, s'habituant peu à peu à son goût infâme. Il avait un matin examiné avec minutie son épaule, se tortillant devant le miroir de la salle de bain pour mieux distinguer la cicatrice, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de bandage.

Sa peau, à l'endroit où le sortilège l'avait touché, derrière la clavicule, était striée, comme par de profondes vergetures, mais heureusement, sur une toute petite surface. En revanche, _sous_ la peau, se développait un réseau de marbrures noires, qui n'avait rien de normal. Luka avait frissonné en considérant l'étendue de cette tache sombre, se rappelant fort bien des paroles du docteur Ovstrosky sur le caractère progressif du sortilège. Pour le moment, il débordait de l'épaule, dans le dos, et légèrement sur son avant-bras. Cela ne lui faisait pas particulièrement mal mais Luka nourrissait une certaine appréhension pour les crises que le médicomage avait prédites.

Par ailleurs, ses cauchemars s'espaçaient doucement et il était certain qu'une fois Stan à la maison, ils s'évanouiraient complètement.

Leonid, quant à lui, était tout aussi impatient de retrouver son aîné. Il voulait d'abord s'assurer qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne culpabilisait pas inutilement. Par ailleurs, il était conscient que Stan ferait beaucoup de bien à Luka, qui, même s'il ne le montrait pas, s'ennuyait de rester tous les jours à la Familerie.

Enfin, le gérant était curieux de rencontrer l'ami de son fils, qui arriverait une semaine après l'arrivée de Stan – il devait sans doute voir ses propres parents pendant cette intervalle.

Leonid était certain qu'avec trois garçons à la maison, il pourrait se changer les idées, ce qui n'était pas un luxe, dans la mesure où il était toujours furieux de la décision du Ministère sur la peine de Skor. D'autre part, même s'il n'en parlait plus, il s'agaçait du silence de sa femme.

A bien y réfléchir, elle avait toujours procédé ainsi, s'absorbant complètement dans sa mission au point d'oublier tout le reste. Elle avait ainsi raté l'enterrement de son père, une quinzaine d'années auparavant. Le pauvre vieux avait contracté à la dragoncelle de manière foudroyante, et était mort en quelques jours. Non seulement Leonid avait été extrêmement gêné à l'enterrement par l'absence extrêmement frappante de sa femme, mais il avait dû affronter le regard de sa belle-mère, qui le détestait depuis toujours, intimement convaincue qu'il encourageait les voyages d'Ana à l'autre bout du monde.

Néanmoins, malgré son ressentiment grandissant, le patriarche de la famille Doranovski ne pouvait guère agir. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, en espérant que la mission se finisse rapidement et qu'ainsi, Ana rentre _enfin_ à Saint-Pétersbourg.

Il avait envoyé une lettre à sa cousine, Darya, dans laquelle il relatait les derniers événements. Il avait longtemps hésité, connaissant la capacité de Darya à perdre son sang-froid. Iorek l'avait finalement convaincu qu'il faudrait bien à un moment ou un autre lui dire. Leonid soupçonnait l'ours de souhaiter secrètement que la guerrière s'emporte violemment contre Skor. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, en vue du caractère de son familier. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas sorti de la Familerie égorger l'un ou l'autre agresseur de Luka relevait déjà du miracle. Et puis, si effectivement il devait arriver quelques mésaventures à Skor, du fait de sa cousine, lui-même n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Il rattrapa le retard accumulé dans les affaires de la Familerie, et put même accorder une matinée de congé à Malensky - qui le prit comme une offense, même si le sorcier était persuadé que l'elfe avait urgemment besoin de repos. D'ailleurs, il avait repris en couleur lorsqu'il l'avait revu, le midi-même. Evidemment, l'intendant continuait de protester, assurant qu'il allait très bien.

Pour finir, sa semaine avait été ponctuée par une visite à Gringotts. Les gobelins l'appelaient pour réexaminer Crow. Ce dernier s'était plutôt bien remis de ses blessures, même si évidemment, il n'était pas non plus dans une forme astronomique. Cette fois-ci, Leonid avait trouvé le courage d'en toucher un mot à Borbog. Le banquier avait reniflé d'un air suffisant avant d'évoquer la possibilité d'acquérir un nouveau dragon. Voyant que le gobelin était déjà sur ses gardes, Leonid n'avait pas osé insister, mais avait bien mentalement noté l'information, prêt à tout pour récupérer Crow. Le dragon méritait bien plus qu'une salle minuscule nichée dans les profondeurs de Gringotts. Et puis, il s'en occupait depuis si longtemps qu'il le considérait déjà comme une créature de la Familerie et se vexerait s'il le voyait partir dans un autre endroit.

La veille du retour de Stan, Leonid et Luka regardaient un match de Quidditch en dînant une délicieuse tarte aux courgettes préparée par Malensky.

– Il va falloir que tu t'aménages un coin bureau respectable, nota Leonid d'un ton absent, caressant les cheveux noir de jais de son fils. Jusqu'à, présent, son fils avait étudié, soit dans la chambre d'ami, lorsque Stan était encore à la maison, soit dans le salon, parfois par terre, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus de place sur les tables de la pièce. Cela ne dérangeait pas l'enfant, mais Leonid doutait que Nikos accepte ce genre de condition de travail.

– Pourquoi ? Demanda d'ailleurs le plus jeune avec curiosité, lâchant à peine des yeux la télévision, où l'un des attrapeurs effectuaient une plongée spectaculaire pour rattraper le vif d'or.

– Pour que tu étudies avec Nikos, répondit son père. Tu travailleras dans ta chambre… cela va peut-être permettre au salon de ne pas être trop dérangé. Cela te convient ?

Luka haussa les épaules, pas le moins du monde embêté. Ils se turent un instant, captivés par la folle course poursuite des deux attrapeurs à l'écran. Enfin, quand la tension retomba, Luka prit la parole :

– Tu crois que Nikos sait jouer au Quidditch ?

– Il me semble qu'il n'aime pas particulièrement… Pourquoi ?

– J'aimerais bien avoir des cours de vol.

Leonid haussa les sourcils, se tournant complètement vers son fils – ce qui fit grincer le canapé.

– Tu sais déjà voler, remarqua-t-il.

– Oui, mais j'aimerais bien apprendre les figures de vol, répliqua Luka en posant sur son père un regard empreint de sérieux.

– Tu es trop jeune, objecta Leonid. Ces figures sont dangereuses, surtout pour quelqu'un de petit.

– Je ne suis pas petit ! S'écria avec mauvaise foi le jeune Doranovski.

– Si tu étais un oiseau, tu sortirais à peine de l'œuf, se moqua Leonid en levant les yeux au plafond. Attends un peu de grandir, et tu pourras apprendre toutes les figures que tu veux. Tu pourras même en créer une, qui sait ?

– Oh oui ! S'enthousiasma immédiatement l'enfant. Et on l'appellera… on l'appellera… la feinte Doranovski !

– Tout à fait, rigola Leonid en posant son assiette sur la table basse. Il regarda l'heure puis essaya de deviner combien de temps il faudrait à l'un ou l'autre des attrapeurs pour finir le match. Un regard à Luka qui était captivé par la télévision lui apprit qu'il était nécessaire qu'il s'achève avant l'heure du coucher, sans quoi, son fils râlerait.

Heureusement pour lui, le match ne dura qu'une demi-heure de plus. Après un bref commentaire sur le jeu des sportifs, Leonid envoya son fils au lit. Il l'observa boire sa potion en grimaçant, puis lui raconta le conte du lutin mal luné, que son fils connaissait par cœur à force de l'entendre, mais qui l'aimait encore.

Une fois Luka endormi, Leonid se dirigea lui-même dans sa chambre, vérifiant un instant que celle de Stan était prête à accueillir son propriétaire. Puis il se coucha, impatient de retrouver son aîné.

Le lendemain, Leonid passa une grande partie de la journée dans son bureau, qu'il rangea dans un excès de bonne humeur. Il effectua également deux rituels de liaison, enfin, il remonta dans les appartements de la maison, retrouvant Luka qui avait vraisemblablement trépigné tout le jour. Ils commencèrent une partie d'échec, attendant dans un calme qui n'était qu'apparence, l'arrivée de Stanislas. Leonid put admirer les progrès de son fils dans le jeu sorcier, qui s'était amélioré au contact de Nikos.

Enfin, à vingt heures passées, alors que Malensky avait annoncé avoir fermé le magasin depuis une bonne heure, la sonnette de la Familerie résonna dans les appartements. Luka se redressa sur-le-champ, faisant tomber la pièce du fou qu'il tenait précédemment à la main, puis courut vers les escaliers qu'il descendit quatre-à-quatre, sans attendre son père, qui était bien moins rapide. Ce dernier surprit Iorek à se moquer de lui - une fois n'est pas coutume.

De son côté, Luka avait enfin atteint la porte du magasin, qu'il ouvrit sans cérémonie, ne grimaçant pas lorsque le battant cogna violemment contre le mur. Il afficha au contraire un sourire qui montait jusqu'à ses oreilles, alors qu'il se jetait dans les bras de son grand frère.

Stanislas avait un peu maigri depuis sa dernière visite, au printemps. Son teint était très pâle pour la saison, même pour un Doranovksi. Mais ses yeux turquoise s'illuminèrent à la vue de son petit frère, ce qui fit disparaître toute impression de maladie sur son visage, même si celui-ci apparaissait vraiment émacié et blafard, d'autant plus que ses fin cheveux noir corbeau qui lui arrivait au cou offraient un fort contraste.

Ainsi pensait Leonid, qui les avait rejoint. Il était clair que Stan n'avait pas passé une bonne fin d'année. Le patriarche soupira puis fit entrer les garçons à l'intérieur de la Familerie, pour les enlacer tous les deux. Il avait cette chance d'avoir de large bras pouvant envelopper ses deux fils – du moins pour l'instant.

– Vous m'étouffez, protesta Stan, les joues rougissantes. Sans doute n'aimait-il pas le geste bien trop infantilisant, mais Leonid n'en avait cure. Il retrouvait son aîné, ainsi que sa capacité à râler, à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, à entraîner son jeune frère dans des coup-fourrés… Ils allaient lui en faire voir de toutes les couleur cet été, mais Leonid ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il inspira profondément avant de grimacer :

– Babayaga Stan, tu as voyagé avec des trolls ?

Son fils joua à perfection la stupéfaction en se dégageant de l'étreinte – même si Luka restait accroché à son bras, sans faire cas de l'odeur de sueur qu'exhalait son frère.

– Ça ne fait pas deux minutes que je suis là et j'ai déjà des reproches ? Fit-il d'une voix exagérément vexée. Je peux repartir si tu veux.

– Non non, je t'accepte comme tu es, rétorqua Leonid en le réattirant dans ses bras.

Il sentit son fils se détendre et lui-même se sentit enfin complet. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Plus encore lorsque Iorek remonta l'Entrée et, se dressant sur ses pattes arrière, enveloppa les deux fils de son lié, sa large tête reposant négligemment contre l'épaule de Leonid.

Le câlin dura une bonne minute, rythmée par le doux grondement qui émanait de l'ours polaire. Luka et Stan était étroitement enlacés par Leonid et Iorek, et Luka pensa que c'était là qu'il se sentaient le plus en sécurité. Il se pelotonna contre son frère, se faisant la réflexion qu'au moindre cauchemar qui le réveillerait, il irait se réfugier dans ses bras. Stan lui-même semblait profiter de l'étreinte, même si son esprit de jeune adolescent ne le reconnaîtrait probablement jamais. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui mit fin au câlin.

– Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim, bougonna-t-il, à la manière d'un vieillard, même si ses yeux pétillaient.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu...

Je pense avoir encore quelques chapitres avant la rentrée de Luka dans une école de magie ! Bonne semaine à tous


End file.
